Magica Inocencia
by Kitaniaryu
Summary: El investigador privado Kenshin Himura era demasiado cínico como para creer en el amor. Y cuando Kaoru Kamiya apareció en su oficina requiriendo su ayuda en un extraño caso de personas perdidas, su primer impulso fue ponerla en la puerta. Pero Kaoru tenía
1. 1 La mujer que habla con los fantasmas

Hola! Bueno, soy novata en esto, digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir.. pero me gustó mucho esta historia que leí hace tiempo y me parecíó bueno compartirla con ustedes.. En sí, el argumento lo tomé prestado del libro "Magica Inocencia" de Susan Carroll, yo la adapté a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, y también puse nuevas escenas que son mías, como también, agregue alguno que otro personaje nuevo. El fic se ubica en la época actual.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.. (que mas quisiera yo…¬¬) si no al sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

«_bla bla_» : pensamientos

- bla bla - : diálogo normal

" **_El investigador privado Kenshin Himura era demasiado cínico como para creer en el amor. Y cuando Kaoru Kamiya apareció en su oficina requiriendo su ayuda en un extraño caso de personas perdidas, su primer impulso fue ponerla en la puerta. Pero Kaoru tenía algo que le afectaba. Tal vez fuera su rostro inocente; o su no tan inocente cuerpo. O, tal vez, el hecho de que el archienemigo de Kenshin le había dicho que no aceptara el caso.."_**

**Capitulo 1**

"_**La mujer que habla con los fantasmas"**_

Kenshin corría por entre los arbustos, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente bajo la destrozada camiseta. Detrás del chico, apareció la sombra de un hombre, alta y vacilante a la luz de las farolas.

Kenshin buscó una vía de escape, pero no había ninguna. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Un gemido se le escapó cuando se dio la vuelta. El hombre estaba cada vez más cerca. El chico se apoyó contra la pared con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas mientras el hombre salía a la luz.

Casi podía verle la cara ahora.

-¡No! ¡Vete! -gritó cuando el hombre lo agarró.

En la otra mano llevaba un cuchillo.

-¡No!-

Esa palabra salió de la garganta de Kenshin Himura cuando se despertó de golpe en su oficina. Se había quedado dormido en su sillón, detrás de la vieja mesa de roble. Sus ojos ámbares se abrieron por completo y tardó unos momentos en recordar dónde estaba. En la clásica agencia de detectives en la que sólo trabajaba él.

No había ningún callejón oscuro, ni un hombre en la sombra, ni un cuchillo. Sólo se había quedado dormido sobre su mesa y había sido un sueño. Eso era todo, pero por un breve instante, se había sentido como si de nuevo tuviera doce años. Pequeño, indefenso y asustado. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, pero esa herida había cicatrizado hacía ya mucho tiempo. O debería haberlo hecho. Tenía manchas húmedas en la camiseta negra, pero eran de sudor, no de sangre.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Kenshin agitó la cabeza y se apartó de los ojos el cabello rojizo.

Con veinte y nueve años, ya era demasiado viejo para eso, para seguir teniendo pesadillas de ese tipo. O, en ese caso, más bien pesadilla. Cada vez que estaba muy cansado o un poco deprimido, tenía ese estúpido sueño. Pero después de todos esos años, ¿por qué, maldita sea?

-La respuesta es evidente, Kenshin-le había dicho una estudiante de psicología con la que había salido una temporada-. El sueño es un síntoma manifiesto de algún asunto sin resolver de tu juventud.

-No me digas -le había respondido él.

En primer lugar, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de sus hábitos de dormir. Había cambiado entonces de conversación y habían llegado a un punto en que la cosa se había puesto tan incómoda para ambos que la sugerente cena con la encantadora Yumi Okata había llegado a un final repentino. Mientras ella salía apresuradamente del restaurante, el pelirrojo decidió dos cosas. En el futuro se mantendría apartado de las mujeres que le llamaran en términos cariñosos "atormentado mental". Y se callarían sus sueños.

-Síntoma manifiesto -murmuró aún irritado por la forma en que Yumi había tratado de jugar a ser Freud.

Los asuntos de su juventud estaban todos resueltos, muy bien resueltos. Bien encerrados detrás de los barrotes de la prisión de Kyoto, y olvidados.

De lo único que era síntoma ese sueño era de una resaca como la que llevaba encima esa mañana. El dolor de cabeza insistía después de una ducha fría y las aspirinas que se había tomado.

Decidió tomarse un par más.

Se las tomó con un vaso de agua fría. El acondicionador de aire estaba estropeado de nuevo y le llegaba por la ventana abierta todo el calor y el ruido del tráfico de otra mañana de verano en Tokio. No podía recordar cuánto había bebido la noche anterior, pero si le había hecho soñar de nuevo con aquello, evidentemente había sido demasiado.

Todo había empezado de la forma más inocente, tomándose unas botellas de sake en el "Akabeko" con su amigo Sanosuke Sagara, para celebrar el futuro matrimonio de Sano. Kenshin se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con su sake agarrado entre las manos, mirándole ensimismado y preguntándose cuántos meses tardaría Sano en volver a su oficina porque su esposa se hubiera marchado con otro. Eso era lo que pasaba con los matrimonios, por su propia amarga experiencia. Todos esos corazones y flores, promesas de amor y devoción eterna... no eran más que un engaño.

A pesar del dolor de cabeza, Kenshin se dio la enhorabuena por sobrevivir a esa despedida de soltero mejor que la última vez, cuando se había conquistado a la chica que salió de la torta. Tomoe Yukishiro. Pero ella era otra pesadilla que pronto olvidó. Se frotó la barbilla sin afeitar y trató de reunir la energía necesaria para volver a su mesa y completar el informe en el que había estado trabajando antes de quedarse dormido. Un asunto de dinero desaparecido de una compañía financiera local. Tremendamente aburrido, pero...

Entonces alguien llamó a su puerta, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -gruñó.

Sabía que no podía ser su secretaria. Tae no tenía el menor respeto por una puerta cerrada. Volvieron a llamar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Adelante. Deje de golpear y entre.-

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el hombre parpadeó ante lo que vio allí. Fue como si un rayo de luz entrara en su oficina en forma de mujer. Era toda suavidad, desde la multicolor falda hasta la flotante blusa blanca que dejaba ver sus cremosos hombros.

El cabello negro azabache y lacio le enmarcaba un rostro ovalado, tan delicado como de porcelana. Miró a Kenshin con los más hermosos ojos azules zafiro que había visto en toda su vida.

Tenía un cabello de ángel, unos ojos de ángel y una boca de ángel. Kenshin tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que no estaba respirando y otro más en recordar que los únicos ángeles que había conocido hasta ese momento eran los caídos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿Está segura de que no se ha equivocado de oficina? La misión Salve a un Alma está en la primera planta.

-No estoy buscando la misión —dijo ella suavemente.

También tenía voz de ángel.

-Estoy buscando a Kenshin Himura -añadió.

-Ya lo ha encontrado.-

-¡Oh, no! -dijo al tiempo que daba un paso adentro-. Usted no puede ser el señor Himura-

-Suelo olvidar muchas cosas la mañana después de una fiesta, pero generalmente recuerdo mi nombre.-

-Lo siento. Supongo que ahora veo el parecido.-

Entonces la chica miró el periódico que llevaba en la mano y añadió:

-Es sólo que no se parece mucho a su foto.-

Kenshin se acercó y tomó el periódico de sus manos. Era un pequeño reportaje sobre él y la revista era una semanal que se distribuía sobre todo en los asilos locales. Estaba escrito por una reportera renombrada, una ex cliente agradecida. Aquella mujer no habría hecho una mejor propaganda de su agencia.

Kenshin no supo qué era peor, el titular del reportaje, que lo ponía como un cruzado del bien, o la foto suya. El mismo no se habría reconocido con ese esmoquin y esa sonrisa de espía de película.

Le devolvió la revista a esa mujer.

-Estaba haciendo un trabajo de incógnito -le dijo.

-Oh. ¿Quiere decir que anoche estaba trabajando? Eso lo explica... todo -dijo ella observando su aspecto.

No, no lo explicaba, quiso decirle él. Lo que había querido decir era que había estado trabajando cuando vistió ese esmoquin. Su apariencia actual, las zapatillas, los vaqueros gastados y la camiseta se parecía mucho más a la habitual.

Pero no le podía decir eso. No cuando lo estaba mirando de esa manera y esa radiante sonrisa.

También tenía una sonrisa de ángel...

Deseó haberse afeitado esa mañana y se aclaró la garganta.

-Normalmente no recibo sin cita previa. Pero si quiere pasar a la sala de espera y pedirle hora a mi secretaria...

-Pero si no está.-

Kenshin se asomó y vio que ella tenía razón. Tae no había ido a trabajar.

-¡Maldita sea! Seguramente está pensando llamar de nuevo para decir que está enferma. Para irse a visitar al doctor Blackjack en el casino.

Cuando ella lo miró extrañada, él añadió:

-Es un chiste.-

-Oh.-

El pelirrojo le ofreció asiento y le dijo:

-Ya que está aquí, siéntese.

-Gracias.-

Ella se sentó graciosamente y entonces le llegó a él una bocanada de su exótico perfume. Kenshin se sentó de nuevo detrás de su mesa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Bien, señor Himura...

-Llámame Kenshin.-

-Kenshin -repitió ella sonriendo tímidamente-. Me resulta muy difícil saber por dónde empezar.

-¿Entonces por qué no empiezas por algo fácil? Como por ejemplo, tu nombre.

-Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya.-

-Kaoru -murmuró Kenshin mirando distraídamente sus pendientes.

Para su sorpresa, representaban unas hadas desnudas que bailaban en cada una de sus orejas.

Y al parecer había otra colgando de una cadena en su cuello; la miró fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Entre todo el correo de varios días que tenía sin contestar sobre la mesa logró encontrar un cuaderno y lápiz. Apuntó el nombre de Kaoru y decidió averiguar algunas cosas básicas más, tales como su dirección y número de teléfono.

-¿Okinawa? Has venido muy lejos a buscar a un detective.

-Allí no había ninguno que me pudiera ayudar.-

-Cuéntame el problema y veré lo que puedo hacer.-

Kaoru asintió, pero seguía pareciendo reacia a continuar.

Kenshin ya se había encontrado con clientes así, sobre todo en la primera reunión, así que trató de ponérselo fácil ofreciéndole un trozo de su chicle favorito. Sano le habría ofrecido un cigarrillo, eran otros tiempos. Cuando ella lo rechazó, él se metió una barra en la boca y se acomodó en su silla con lo que esperaba fuera una auténtica expresión de padre confesor.

-Relájate y tómate tu tiempo.-

Ella empezó a hablar y terminó jugueteando con las correas de su bolso. Tenía unas manos bonitas y las uñas bien cuidadas. No pintadas de ese horrible color rosa que solía usar su ex esposa, Tomoe. A Kenshin le dio la impresión de que las manos de Kaoru serían cálidas y sedosas. Como todo el resto de su piel.

-¿Hay algún problema con tu esposo quizás?-

Ella agitó la cabeza vigorosamente y las hadas se agitaron también.

-No estoy casada.-

-¿Con tu novio entonces?-

-Se ha ido a China.-

-¿Y quieres seguirle la pista?-

-No. Te aseguro que no quiero saber dónde está.-

-¡Muy bien! Bueno, quiero decir que mala suerte..

-Supongo que debería empezar contándote un poco más de mí misma.-

Entonces ella se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

-¿Has tenido alguna vez una revelación?-

-No.-

Pero Kenshin estaba teniendo una ahora. Ella no llevaba sostén y podía ver la sombra de sus pequeños senos, lo mismo que sus pezones.

Su respuesta fue evidente, inevitable y muy masculina. Mientras masticaba furiosamente el chicle, se obligó a apartar la mirada. Aquella atracción no era nada profesional, pero no la podía evitar. La vida de un detective privado no era nada glamorosa. Normalmente era muy monótona. Después de meses soportando a hombres barrigudos y ancianitas, no era de extrañar que una chica así le afectara tanto.

-Y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando mi vida y mi talento. Después de recibir la herencia de mi tío abuelo Okina. Dejé mi trabajo en el banco sin dudarlo y empecé a trabajar por mí misma al día siguiente.-

Kenshin la miró entonces y se dio cuenta de que se había apartado del sol. No supo entonces si se sintió aliviado o decepcionado.

Ella se volvió lentamente y lo miró.

-Lo que nos lleva a por qué estoy aquí. Necesito que me ayudes para colaborar en un caso.-

El hombre parpadeó. Debía haberse perdido algo.

-¿Eres detective?-

-Algo así -respondió ella levantando orgullosamente la barbilla-. Soy investigadora parapsicología.

Kenshin se tragó el chicle y casi se atragantó.

-¿Quieres decir... como una cazafantasmas?-

-No cazo fantasmas. Sólo exploro evidencias de fenómenos sobrenaturales.-

-Ah, eso.-

-También llevo una tienda sobre estos temas y hago lecturas psíquicas.-

Él la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. Parecía tan tranquila como si le acabara de decir que era veterinaria. Suspiró. Magnífico. Se encontraba con una chica como ésa y, con su habitual mala suerte, resultaba un caso de locura. La vida era injusta.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que te pueda ayudar. Yo siempre confino mis investigaciones a esta parte de la tumba.-

-¿No creerás que te voy a llevar a cazar fantasmas? Si es eso lo que temes, no te preocupes-

Ella se apoyó entonces en la mesa y se inclinó. Kenshin se vio asaltado de nuevo por su perfume, y por el leve subir y bajar de sus senos.

«_Vaya un desperdicio_», pensó.

-Lo siento. Creo que no he sido suficientemente clara. Estoy aquí en nombre de la señora Sakura Homura. Está tratando de encontrar a su hijo.-

-Oh, un caso de personas perdidas. ¿Por qué no has empezado por ahí? Eso es diferente. Es...

Kenshin fue a decir que normal, pero no se atrevió. No es la primera vez que alguien como esa tal señora Homura, en su desesperación, recurría a alguien con supuestos poderes paranormales para encontrar a sus hijos. No estaba muy seguro de querer verse involucrado en algo así, pero su interés se vio lo suficientemente aumentado como para volver a tomar el cuaderno.

-De acuerdo, siéntate. Y esta vez explícate con claridad, sin todo eso de la parapsicología. Es decir, dime sólo los datos fríos y duros.-

Kaoru se volvió a sentar.

-Bueno, Sakura... la señora Homura, se puso en contacto conmigo por primera vez hará un par de semanas. Su único hijo, Kai Homura, fue dado en adopción cuando tenía seis años. Para su paz mental, necesita desesperadamente volverlo a ver.

Kenshin apuntó el nombre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que vio al niño?-

-Kai Homura debe tener casi cuarenta años ahora. ¿Crees que hay alguna esperanza real de que lo puedas encontrar después de todo este tiempo?-

-Todo es posible. Aunque tengo que advertirte de que los registros de adopción en Okinawa están sellados. Voy a tener que hablar yo mismo con la señora Homura para ver qué pistas me puede dar, pero francamente, creo que deberías asegurarte que realmente quiere seguir con esto. Esas agradables reuniones de familia que se ven en televisión no siempre son así. Después de todo este tiempo, puede que sea mejor que se olvide de su hijo y siga con su vida.-

-Eso sería difícil -le dijo Kaoru tranquilamente-. Ella está muerta.

-¿Qué?-

Kenshin apretó tanto el lápiz que agujereó el papel.

-Que Sakura Homura murió hace más de treinta años.-

-¿Quieres decir que esa clienta tuya es una... ?-

-Una manifestación sobrenatural.-

-Vamos a hablar claro: un fantasma.-

-Bueno... eso.-

-¡Ah, demonios!-

Kenshin arrancó la hoja en la que había estado escribiendo, la arrugó y la tiró a la papelera. Luego se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

Kaoru lo miró alarmada cuando el detective la agarró de los brazos y la hizo ponerse en pie.

-¡Señor Himura! ¡Kenshin! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No es lo que estoy haciendo yo, muñeca. Es lo que vas a hacer tú. Marcharte.-

Luego empezó a arrastrarla a la puerta, pero Kaoru clavó los talones en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?-

-No mucho. Sólo has entrado aquí y me has pedido que trabaje para una mujer que lleva más de un cuarto de siglo en el otro mundo.-

-Ah, así que es eso-

Kaoru se soltó entonces y lo miró retadoramente.

-¿No crees en los fantasmas?-

-Por supuesto que no.-

-Pero acabas de decirme hace un momento que todo es posible.-

-Me refería a todo lo normal, no a cosas que salen por la noche. No creo en nada que no pueda ver, oír, oler o sentir.-

-Entonces eso significa que no crees en la intuición. Ni fe. Ni siquiera amor. Eso es muy triste.-

-Sí, trágico.-

Ya tenía su gracia que esa mujer se permitiera incluso el lujo de estar allí, mirándolo como si le tuviera lástima.

Así que se dirigió a la puerta y se la abrió.

-Lo siento, no te puedo ayudar, pero estoy seguro de que la señora Homura y tú se la arreglarán muy bien sin mí. Tal vez puedas localizar a ese tipo con tu bola de cristal-

-No tengo ninguna bola de cristal. Si tuviera tal poder, no te necesitaría para que ayudaras a Sakura.-

-Si es una fantasma, ¿por qué no va volando a encontrarlo?-

-Porque ella está recluida en la vieja posada de lado oeste de la cuidad, el último lugar donde vivió antes de morir. Las manifestaciones normalmente no pueden ir a donde quieren.-

-¿Los fantasmas tienen reglas?-

-Todo el mundo las tiene.-

-Y sucede que una de las mías es que no acepto clientes a los que no les pueda presentar la factura. Así que, si no te importa...-

Kenshin le indicó la puerta, pero Kaoru no le hizo caso y se puso a buscar en su bolso.

-Si lo que te preocupa es no cobrar, no es necesario que lo hagas. Te puedo dar el dinero ahora mismo.-

Kenshin se llevó una mano a la frente. Esa mujer no estaba recibiendo el mensaje. Cuando sacó la billetera, la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

-Mira, querida, ahórrate el dinero. Tengo la sensación de que lo vas a necesitar. Los psiquiatras son caros.-

Ella se estremeció como si la hubiera golpeado.

-Esperaba que fueras más abierto de mente.-

-¿Qué te ha dado esa idea?-

-Tu foto en el periódico. Tu rostro parecía muy sabio... y capaz de aceptarlo todo. Además de amable.-

-Esa era mi cara de sorpresa, me acababa de dar un flash en los ojos.-

-Pero yo estaba muy segura de que eras tú el que me iba a poder ayudar -murmuró Kaoru casi para sí misma-. Lo pude sentir y, cuando confío en mis instintos, casi nunca me equivoco.-

Luego apretó los labios y volvió a mirar al hombre.

-¿Te importaría dejarme sentir tu aura?-

-¿Mi qué?-

Pero ella le tomó la mano antes de que lo pudiera evitar y le miró la palma.

Kenshin tiro de ella, pero Kaoru le suplicó.

-Por favor, deja que te haga esta pequeña prueba. Luego te prometo que me marcharé y te dejaré en paz.-

Él iba a negarse, pero no lo hizo cuando vio su mirada suplicante. ¿Por qué siempre se ponía así de tonto por unos ojos azules?

-Esto no tendrá nada que ver con el vudú o algo así, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no. Ahora cierra los ojos.-

-¿Para qué?-

-No te voy a hacer daño, confía en mí.-

Hacía mucho tiempo que Kenshin no confiaba en nadie, pero suspiró y cerró los ojos. Entonces ella le pasó la punta de los dedos por la palma de la mano.

-Relájate.-

Kenshin contuvo la respiración. No le iba a ser posible relajarse si ella seguía haciendo aquello. Realmente estaba empezando a disfrutar de ese roce cuando ella se detuvo.

-Ahora yo voy a cerrar los ojos a bajar la mano hacia la tuya. Si lo hacemos bien, deberías sentir una corriente de poder entre nosotros.-

-Esto es estúpido -gruñó el hombre y deseó seguir con las caricias.

Se sentía como un perfecto idiota allí, con la mano extendida, como un botones esperando la propina.

-Por favor. Concéntrate y mantén los ojos cerrados.-

Kenshin trató de hacerlo, pero siempre le había costado mucho no mirar, incluso cuando jugaba al escondite, de pequeño. Mantuvo un párpado entornado y se dio cuenta de que la muchacha estaba haciendo eso de buena fe, que se lo estaba creyendo. Estaba muy concentrada y se parecía a la Bella Durmiente. Si la heroína del cuento era como ella, no le extrañaba nada que el príncipe se arriesgara a salir chamuscado de su lucha con los dragones con tal de llevársela a la cama.

-¿Todavía no sientes nada? -le preguntó ella.

-No, nada.-

Pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la mano le estaba empezando a temblar. Una extraña sensación le estaba empezando en la punta de los dedos y rápidamente se extendió por su brazo y el resto del cuerpo para transformarse en el más intoxicante destello de deseo que nunca hubiera conocido.

Kaoru abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con los de él.

-No lo has intentado de verdad. ¿No has sentido ningún impulso en absoluto?-

Kenshin agitó la cabeza. Oh, sí que estaba sintiendo muchos impulsos, pero temía que Kaoru no los aprobara.

-Vamos a intentarlo otra vez -murmuró él-. Cierra los ojos.

Ella pareció un poco extrañada, pero obedeció. Se quedó delante de él, con los labios semiabiertos, como una invitación inconsciente. Aquello era demasiado fácil, pensó el pelirrojo. Debería avergonzarse de sí mismo. Debería resistir la tentación… pero no fue capaz de contenerse.

Se inclinó y cubrió la boca de ella con la suya. Sintió que Kaoru se tensaba por la sorpresa, pero él también se sentía un poco sorprendido. Nunca antes había besado tan delicadamente a una mujer. Por lo menos, así empezó.

Pero cuando ella no se resistió, él la tomó en sus brazos y profundizó el beso. Ella sabía como olía, todo suavidad, inocencia y seducción. La besó con cada vez más ansia, pasión y calor. Un calor que le llegó hasta sitios que nunca antes había sabido que hubieran estado fríos… y ahora.. extrañamente, deseaba calentar…

**Fin capitulo 1**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**¿Y? ¿qué les pareció?.. pero que es necio ese Kenshin, no cree en nada!.. igual durante la trama va ir cambiando.. ya va a ver lo que le espera.. jojojo**

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, espero sus opiniones! malas, buenas.. insultos.. en sí, no estaba muy decidida en que rango de público iba a calificar la historia, porque aunque el fic no es muuuuuuuuuyyy subido de tono, va a tener una que otra escena de este estilo - bueno ya: muchas, como me gusta a mi.. jeje ;) - la cosa se va a ir poniendo cada vez mas "picante" .. igual pienso poner un cartel de advertencia o algo por estilo, antes de cada una de las escenas.. para la gente que no le gusta. **

**Bueno espero sus rewiews..! .. la actualización la voy hacer cada una semana, pero si bueno.. veo que les interesa … jeje subo antes el 2do capitulo, que por cierto, lo tengo casi terminado… ;) igual les dejo un pequeño adelanto mas abajo.. asi que..**

**Saludos, cuídense.. hasta la proxima!**

_**Kitaniaryu**_

**Adelanto segundo capitulo**

"_-Lo siento_—dijo-. _Parece que mi aura se ha descontrolado un poco.-"_

"-_Tengo razones para creer que puede que pronto recibirá la visita de una mujer requiriendo los servicios de un detective. Una mujer de Okinawa llamada Kaoru..-"_

"_-¿Y si es así? ¿Qué tiene que ver con usted?"-_

"_-Simplemente esto: no quiero que se le encuentre"-_

"_-Lo único que su cliente tiene que saber es que tiene que dejar su búsqueda de Kai Homura. Debe usted aconsejarla que lo haga y, si se niega a hacerle caso, será mejor para usted dejar el caso, señor Himura".-_

……"¿Pero estaba seguro de que era eso lo que lo atraía? ¿No sería más bien una excusa para volver a ver a esa morena con cara de ángel?..."


	2. 2 La curiosidad mató al gato

Hola! Bueno, soy novata en esto, digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir.. pero me gustó mucho esta historia que leí hace tiempo y me parecíó bueno compartirla con ustedes.. En sí, el argumento lo tomé prestado del libro "Magica Inocencia" de Susan Carroll, yo la adapté a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, y también puse nuevas escenas que son mías, como también, agregue alguno que otro personaje nuevo. El fic se ubica en la época actual.

**Segunda entrega flash…. n.n**

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.. (que mas quisiera yo…¬¬) si no al sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

«_bla bla_» : pensamientos

- bla bla - : diálogo normal

" **_El investigador privado Kenshin Himura era demasiado cínico como para creer en el amor. Y cuando Kaoru Kamiya apareció en su oficina requiriendo su ayuda en un extraño caso de personas perdidas, su primer impulso fue ponerla en la puerta. Pero Kaoru tenía algo que le afectaba. Tal vez fuera su rostro inocente; o su no tan inocente cuerpo. O, tal vez, el hecho de que el archienemigo de Kenshin le había dicho que no aceptara el caso.."_**

**Capítulo 2**

"_**La curiosidad mató al gato"**_

Kaoru se agarró a los poderosos hombros de Kenshin, saboreando su boca con todos los sentidos, hasta con el sexto. Desde que había pasado por esa puerta, esa entrevista no había ido como se había imaginado. No sólo Kenshin Himura había resultado ser más duro de lo que se esperaba, sino que ahora la estaba besando de una forma que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

Cualquier protesta que se hubiera podido imaginar, se vio acallada por la maestría del hombre. El bolso se le cayó de entre los dedos mientras ella se sentía como flotando.

Sólo cuando la lengua de él le rozó los labios, explorando más todavía su boca, le entró la alarma y luchó por liberarse.

La respiración de él era agitada cuando la miró parpadeando. Por un momento él pareció tan mareado como ella. Kaoru nunca en su vida había experimentado un beso como ése. Habría sido maravilloso... si él lo hubiera hecho en serio.

Pero Kenshin ya se estaba recuperando rápidamente. El gesto cariñoso de su boca se había transformado ya en su habitual mueca sarcástica.

-Lo siento—dijo-. Parece que mi aura se ha descontrolado un poco.-

Kaoru sintió las mejillas calientes, pero esta vez de humillación. Kenshin seguía sujetándola por la cintura, así que apoyándole las dos manos en el pecho, se apartó de él.

-No tienes que creer las mismas cosas que yo -dijo ella-. Pero tampoco tienes que reírte de mí.-

-No me estaba riendo de ti.-

-¿Entonces cómo llamas a esto? -respondió ella señalándose los labios.-

-Te estaba besando. No puedes ponerte a sentir el aura de un tipo y no esperar que reaccione.-

-No era esa la clase de reacción que se supone... ya, no importa.-

Kaoru recogió su bolso del suelo y trató de recuperar también lo que le quedaba de dignidad. Para cuando se volvió a levantar logró mirar calmadamente a Kenshin.

-Siento que seas un hombre tan infeliz. Pero eso no te da el derecho a reírte y hacerles daño a los demás.-

-No soy infeliz, sólo tengo resaca. Así que, si no te importa, cierra despacio la puerta cuando salgas.-

-Me voy. Pero eso no cambia nada. Eres un hombre miserable y solitario con un aura muy alterada, llena de amargura y un dolor que es tan antiguo como... como tu herida.-

-¿Herida? -le preguntó Kenshin frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué herida?-

Kaoru parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que acababa de decir. Miró al detective y, de repente, se le apareció una imagen de su glorioso torso con todo detalle. Todo fuerte y bronceado, salvo...

-Tienes una cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo, además de la cicatriz de la mejilla, que por lo visto ya se está curando -le dijo.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Tienes rayos X en los ojos o algo así?-

-No -respondió ella ruborizándose como si la hubiera pillado mirando por la cerradura mientras él se duchaba-. Ya te dije que tengo algunos poderes. A veces me vienen esas percepciones. Esa cicatriz de tu hombro, al igual que la de la mejilla, te llega al alma, Kenshin Himura. Fue hecha por algo frío y... afilado. ¿Tal vez un cuchillo? Con una larga...

-Ya basta. ¿Quién te ha contado esto?-

-Nadie, no sé lo que quieres decir.-

-O bien cualquier idiota con un estúpido sentido del humor te ha mandado aquí para fastidiarme o bien eres algo raro. En cualquier caso, te quiero fuera de mi oficina. ¡Ya!-

La chica retrocedió cuando él se acercó amenazadoramente.

-Lo siento si te he molestado, pero te aseguro que no me ha mandado nadie. He venido porque sinceramente necesito tu ayuda. ¿Qué voy a hacer para buscar a Kai Homura? Si no aceptas el caso, por lo menos podrías...-

-¡Fuera!-

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera decir nada más, se encontró arrastrada a la fuerza fuera de la pequeña oficina. Luego Kenshin cerró la puerta dando un portazo de tal calibre que temblaron las paredes.

-Recomendarme a otro detective...-

La mujer terminó la frase y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Sintió que Kenshin Himura había cerrado más puertas que la de su oficina. Cualquier percepción extrasensorial que hubiera tenido sobre él había cesado tan abruptamente como si hubieran colgado el teléfono.

-No has venido hoy aquí para hacerle una lectura mental ni para desnudarlo mentalmente -se dijo a sí misma-. Has venido para contratar a un detective.

Y en eso había fallado miserablemente.

La médium miró de nuevo la puerta cerrada de la oficina y suspiró frustrada.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?-

Había estado tan convencida de que Kenshin era el hombre que la iba a ayudar... Ya había intentado todo lo que se le había ocurrido, incluso había puesto un anuncio en el periódico, pero no había recibido ninguna respuesta, así que la simpática reportera le había sugerido que contratara a Kenshin Himura y le enseñó el artículo en cuestión.

Kaoru había ido a Tokio con grandes esperanzas, se imaginaba que se iba a encontrar a un hombre mezcla de Sherlock Holmes, Hércules y James Bond.

Pero en vez de eso, se había encontrado con una versión más vieja de un chico del oeste, esbelto y atractivo con sus vaqueros gastados y su camiseta.

Duro y hábil de palabra.

Pero a pesar de su desconcertante apariencia y el aspecto pobretón de su oficina, le daba la impresión de que Kenshin era muy bueno en su trabajo, cuando se lo proponía. La inteligencia brillaba en esos ojos ámbares y su mandíbula indicaba su tenacidad. A Kaoru le dio la impresión de que podía haber encontrado fácilmente al hijo de Sakura si le importara algo.

Pero después de ese breve encuentro, se había dado cuenta de que ése era siempre el truco con el señor Himura, hacer que algo le importara.

Y eso estaba más allá de sus habilidades, pensó. Tal vez hubiera persuadido a Kenshin que aceptara el caso si se lo hubiera presentado de otra forma, como un simple caso de persona desaparecida y no le hubiera hablado de fantasmas, auras y demás.

Sólo había un problema con eso, estaba cansada de disimular. Lo había hecho durante demasiados años, ocultando sus extraordinarias percepciones que la hacían sentirse extraña y diferente de todos los demás y que a menudo hacían que le pusieran la etiqueta de loca, incluso los de su misma familia.

El año anterior había desarrollado el valor suficiente para mirarse al espejo y decirse:

-_Mis capacidades psíquicas son reales y naturales, tanto como el color de mis ojos o de mi cabello. No estoy loca_.-

Y ciertamente no necesitaba que un cínico como aquel detective la destruyera su recién encontrada confianza. Se llevó una mano a la boca, donde todavía sentía el beso de Kenshin. Ni tampoco que le causara otros disturbios de una naturaleza nada espiritual.

-No -se dijo mirando por última vez a la puerta del despacho de Kenshin—. Me las arreglaré bien sin los servicios del señor "no creo en nada".

-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-

Kenshin bajó las persianas y miró por entre las lamas como Kaoru salía del edificio. Frunció el ceño, todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que se esperaba, tal vez que ella se encontrara con alguno de esos idiotas del Akabeko para reírse de la broma que le acababan de gastar al idiota de Kenshin. O, tal vez alguien más siniestro de su pasado, saliendo de entre las sombras para darle la enhorabuena a Kaoru por su buena actuación. Algo como la primera parte de una bien elaborada venganza contra él.

Pero lo cierto era que nada de eso le encajaba con esa chica.

Kaoru no estaba haciendo nada más siniestro que pasear distraídamente por la acera, completamente inconsciente de lo que la rodeaba y de los comentarios obscenos que levantaba entre los albañiles de la obra de al lado ni del interés que estaba despertando en una banda de jovenzuelos de la calle que había en una esquina.

La oficina de él no estaba precisamente en un barrio residencial. Se puso tenso hasta que Kaoru tomó un taxi y se marchó de allí.

Se dijo a sí mismo que eso no era una reacción impulsada porque ella le importara, sino porque quería asegurarse de que realmente se marchaba.

Dejó de mirar. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de calmarse, pensó que esa joven había estado actuando por ella misma, que no era más que lo que parecía, un ángel con el halo un poco demasiado apretado.

Pero una voz interior le dijo que realmente lo había impresionado por un momento. Y de varias maneras.

—De eso nada —dijo en voz alta, tratando de negar, tanto la atracción que había sentido por ella como el hecho de que hubiera logrado impresionarlo de verdad.

¿Ni siquiera en ese momento, cuando ella había parecido que miraba directamente a través de él, con esos ojos azules tan profundos y sinceros, tan inquisidores?

No, ni siquiera entonces. Pero Kenshin se sintió un poco incómodo. No tenía ninguna objeción a que las mujeres trataran de ver a través de sus ropas, pero no quería que alguien llegara más profundo que eso. Había sitios en los lugares más oscuros de su mente a los que ni él quería ir, recuerdos que no quería que afloraran a la luz del día.

Pero Kaoru Kamiya no era una telépata. Tenía tantos poderes paranormales como... como la planta que su secretaria tenía sobre la mesa.

Entonces, ¿cómo había sabido lo de su herida del hombro? Porque la cicatriz de la mejilla era visible para todos…. pero la otra…

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Seguramente por intuición. Tal vez hubiera sentido el relieve de la cicatriz cuando se habían besado. ¿Y el cuchillo? Una suposición, seguro.

Se sentó de nuevo y pensó en lo que ella le había dicho, que había ido a él porque necesitaba sinceramente su ayuda. La conciencia le remordió. No tenía que haber sido tan rudo con la pobre chica, pero ella ya encontraría a otro investigador privado. Seguro que había alguno que estaría encantado de jugar a los cazafantasmas con ella y, de paso, quitarle un poco de dinero, y porque no un poco más…

Ese era otro pensamiento desagradable que se quitó de encima. No, había hecho bien librándose de Kaoru

Porque una mujer que creía que podía leer las mentes y ver fantasmas no podía causar más que problemas. Su bonito rostro, todo vulnerable e inocente, podía llenarle la cabeza a un hombre de estúpidos impulsos nobles para luchar con los impulsos más básicos que su cuerpo despertaba en él.

Y vaya un cuerpo, pensó recordando la forma en que se habían besado y el aspecto de sus senos a contraluz. Todavía quedaba algo de su perfume en el aire. Era casi como si ella se hubiera dejado detrás una especie de aura.

¿Un aura? Kenshin se incorporó súbitamente en el sillón. ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento? ¿De verdad que había salido de él?

¡Vaya! Si empezaba a tener pensamientos acerca del aura de Kaoru iba a necesitar salir de allí un rato, tomarse un café y algo de desayuno. Sí, eso era lo que le pasaba, que tenía el estómago vacío.

Salió al calor y el ruido de la calle justo a tiempo de ver a un chico de cabello azul de punta pintando un graffiti sobre el cartel de su oficina.

-¡Hey! -

El chico dejó el bote de pintura y echó a correr.

Maldiciendo, Kenshin lo persiguió casi la mitad de la manzana, pero la resaca pudo con él.

Volvió a su portal y vio que, en vez de las obscenidades habituales, el chico sólo había alterado un poco el cartel.

El hombre suspiró, encontró unas servilletas de papel en el cubo de la basura y se puso a frotar la pintura antes de que se secara.

Mientras lo hacía, se olvidó de una de sus reglas principales, estar siempre consciente de lo que sucedía en la calle a su alrededor. No se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía hasta que alguien le tocó en el hombro.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un gorila vestido de chofer. Las facciones le resultaban conocidas. Sobre todo la nariz, ya que se la había roto él.

Lo que no recordaba muy bien era el nombre del animal ése, tal vez Iwanba o Iwanbou , pero sí que se acordaba perfectamente del hombre a quien servía.

A Enishi Otowa.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, pero lo disimuló.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿no es Iwanbou de la selva? ¿Qué te trae por esta parte de la ciudad? El zoológico está muy lejos.

El rostro del gorila se arrugó cuando frunció el ceño.

-Tú llámame señor Iwanbou, Himura -dijo señalándole con el pulgar una limusina que estaba aparcada delante-. Es señor Enishi te está esperando en el coche. Quiere tener unas palabras contigo.-

-Yo tengo una para él.-

-Eso son cuatro palabras -dijo Iwanbou.

-¿Vaya! ¡El mono sabe contar!-

Kenshin fue a alejarse, pero el guardaespaldas lo agarró por un brazo.

El pelirrojo lo miró amenazadoramente, con esa mirada ámbar suya que lo caracterizaba, pero el tipo sólo apretó más todavía, a pesar del escalofrío que le recorrió en todo el cuerpo.

-El señor Enishi no tiene tiempo para perderlo contigo, chico listo. Me ha pedido que te lleve a su presencia y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Ahora, vas a venir por las buenas o por la malas, tú decides.- muy a pesar de que deseaba que fuera por la primera…

Kenshin apretó un puño. Su primer impulso fue darle un puñetazo en el plexo solar a ese gorila. No supo lo que lo detuvo. Eso era lo que habría hecho si fuera más joven. Pero tal vez por fin estaba haciéndose mayor y más sabio, muy a pesar de que sabía que si tenía su _katana_ consigo, lo mandaría directo a la jungla con sus compatriotas. O tal vez recordaba demasiado bien el resultado del último encuentro que tuvo con ese mono: tres costillas rotas, la mandíbula dislocada y una noche en la comisaría, aunque su oponente no la había sacado mejor: tres meses en el hospital.

O, tal vez estaba sintiendo de nuevo esa tentación que le había causado más de un problema en su vida, la curiosidad. Hacía un par de años que no se había cruzado con Enishi y no se habían separado muy amigablemente. ¿Qué podía querer ahora de él?

Después de una breve duda, Kenshin se obligó a relajarse.

-Muy bien -dijo al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de Iwanbou-. Iré a ver a tu jefe. No me vuelvas a poner la zarpa encima. No me gustaría tener que hacer algo que te estropeara ese bonito uniforme.-

Iwanbou gruñó, pero retrocedió un paso. Cuando el detective se dirigió al coche el gorila lo miró como un perro de presa dispuesto a saltar sobre su víctima si se le ocurría escapar.

La limusina estaba aparcada en un lugar prohibido, algo muy propio de la arrogancia de Enishi. Ese tipo se creía que era el dueño de la ciudad, no sólo de su casino.

Iwanbou se adelantó para abrirle la puerta y apenas le dio tiempo a Kenshin a entrar antes de cerrarla de un portazo. El interior estaba mucho más lujosamente decorado que su oficina, tapicería de cuero oscuro, un minibar, televisión y un ordenador portátil con su impresora. Todo tan distinguido y caro como el hombre que estaba sentado en la esquina opuesta, hablando por su teléfono móvil.

Enishi le hizo una breve seña y continuó su conversación, que parecía más que nada en dictar órdenes al que fuera. Era un tipo que podía haber salido de las páginas de una revista de moda para hombres, ni uno solo de sus cabellos blancos estaba fuera de su sitio, todo en él era perfecto y caro.

Daba la impresión de riqueza y poder, casi de un depredador. Kenshin supuso que Enishi se creería guapo, si a alguien le gustara ese aspecto arrogante que, al parecer, gustaba a tantas mujeres, incluyendo a la ex esposa de él.

El chofer instaló su corpachón tras el volante y Enishi apretó un botón que hizo que subiera un panel que los aisló de él.

-Muy íntimo-. Murmuró Kenshin impacientemente.

Aquel espacio era lo suficientemente grande como para transformarse en una cama y una imagen desagradable le pasó por la cabeza. Allí era donde Enishi había seducido a Tomoe. ¿O tal vez su ex mujer había merecido que Enishi se permitiera una habitación de hotel?

Ese pensamiento ya no tenía el poder de provocarle un ataque de celos, si es que alguna vez lo tubo, pero las frías cenizas de su odio por aquel hombre permanecían allí.

Aunque no hubiera sucedido ese episodio con Tomoe, Enishi no le gustaba nada. Había algo en ese hombre y su arrogancia que sacaba a relucir un aspecto de Kenshin que no le agradaba. El dinero y la clase de ese "señor" eran como si le dieran una bofetada en la cara, un recordatorio constante de quién era y de dónde venía. El hijo de un perdedor. El pequeño Shinta Himura, el niño de la calle que valía más muerto que vivo incluso a la edad de doce años.

Kenshin sintió la amargura habitual y pensó que aquello se podía ir al infierno. Fue a abrir la puerta y entonces descubrió que estaba cerrada y no se veía un botón de seguro por ninguna parte. En ese momento Enishi terminó su conversación, cerró el teléfono y lo dejó sobre el minibar para mirar a Kenshin a continuación con una sonrisa educada.

-Siento haberlo hecho esperar, señor Himura —dijo con una voz acariciadora— Me alegro de que haya estado de acuerdo en reunimos con tan poco tiempo de antelación.-

El detective lo miró fijamente.

-No es que tuviera muchas más opciones.-

-El señor Iwanbou es un empleado muy devoto. Pero le ruego me disculpe si se ha excedido en su celo por cumplir mis órdenes. Confío en que no le haya apartado de nada importante. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? ¿Una bebida tal vez? ¿O una navaja de afeitar?-

-No, gracias, Otawa. Si quisiera cortarle el cuello habría traído la mía.-

Un destello de diversión apareció en los ojos del dueño del casino.

-¿No detecto un poco de hostilidad, señor Himura? Después de todo este tiempo, había pensado que el pequeño malentendido que tuvimos ya estaba olvidado.-

Después de un momento de pausa, Enishi continuó:

-¿Cómo está Takana?-

Kenshin apretó la mandíbula. El muy cerdo ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

-Tomoe está bien, por lo que sé. Probablemente le vaya muy bien en América, con todo el dinero que me sacó con el divorcio.-

-Es una lástima que no tuviera un contrato prematrimonial. Seguramente no se imaginaría que iba a tener una relación permanente con una mujer que se encontró en una torta.-

-Y usted lo sabe todo acerca de relaciones permanentes, ¿no? ¿No ha salido en los periódicos su tercer divorcio? En la mayoría de los juegos de pelota, puedes fallar tres golpes y luego, fuera.-

Por un momento, la impenetrable máscara que era el rostro de Enishi se reflejó algo que bien podía ser dolor en otra persona con el corazón menos frío que él.

-Tal vez sería mejor que fuéramos al grano -dijo.

-¿Oh? ¿Tiene alguna razón para hacerme perder el tiempo? Me muero de ganas de oírla.-

-Tengo razones para creer que puede que pronto recibirá la visita de una mujer requiriendo los servicios de un detective. Una mujer de Okinawa llamada Kaoru, Kaoru...-

Kenshin lo miró. No había sabido muy bien a qué venía esa pequeña reunión, pero ni se le había ocurrido que fuera por eso. Estaba tan sorprendido que se olvidó de que no tenía que dar nada de información.

-Kamiya. Kaoru Kamiya.- Enishi entornó los párpados.

-Así que ya ha ido a verlo.-

Aquello era una afirmación, pero Kenshin no le estaba prestando atención. Todavía no podía hacer la conexión entre esos dos. ¿Kaoru y Enishi? Era como imaginarse a un ángel charlando amigablemente con el diablo delante de unas tazas de té.

-¿Conoce a Kaoru Kamiya? -le preguntó incrédulo.

-Digamos que sé de ella.-

-Me sorprende, Otawa. Creía que los duros hombres de negocios como usted sólo hacen negocios con las cosas de este mundo. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Tratar de encontrar la manera de llevársela con usted?-

Cuando Enishi frunció el ceño, confundido, el pelirrojo disfrutó insistiendo

-Parece que sus fuentes no se lo han dicho todo. ¿No le han contado que Kaoru se dedica a la parapsicología? Es una especie de médium.-

Luego añadió bajando la voz y con tono misterioso:

-La chica trata con fantasmas, Otawa.-

Por un momento Enishi pareció desconcertado, y luego irritado.

-Ese aspecto particular de la vida de la señorita Kamiya no me interesa. Lo que me importa son sus razones para ponerse en contacto con usted. Ha venido para solicitarle que se haga cargo del caso de una persona perdida, ¿no? Para que busque a un hombre llamado... Kai Homura.

-¿Y si es así? ¿Qué tiene que ver con usted?-

-Simplemente esto: no quiero que se le encuentre.-

Kenshin lo miró fijamente, extrañado.

-No sé lo que ha hecho que la señorita Kamiya se meta en esto -continuó Enishi-, pero le aseguro que el asunto la sobrepasa.-

Así que era eso. Si Kaoru se había metido inadvertidamente en algo que molestara a Enishi... Ahora los instintos de detective de Kenshin estaban en completa alerta.

-Si sabe algo que pueda beneficiar a mi cliente, creo que será mejor que me lo cuente, Otawa -le dijo Kenshin, olvidándose de que había echado a Kaoru de su oficina y le había dicho que se buscara un buen psiquiatra.

-Lo único que su cliente tiene que saber es que tiene que dejar su búsqueda de Kai Homura. Debe usted aconsejarla que lo haga y, si se niega a hacerle caso, será mejor para usted dejar el caso, señor Himura.-

-¿Es eso alguna clase de amenaza, Otawa?-

-Considérelo una oferta. Estaría dispuesto a triplicar sus honorarios habituales si puede persuadir a la señorita Kamiya para que abandone su tonta búsqueda.-

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que me puede comprar como a un traje barato?-

Los insolentes ojos de Enishi lo recorrieron de arriba abajo.

-Porque, mi querido señor Himura, probablemente podría calcular todo lo que tiene hasta el último centavo. Y, me temo que la suma sería en centavos, además.-

A Kenshin le habían dicho que no valía nada de formas mucho más rudas, pero nunca le habían molestado tanto como esa forma elegante de hacerlo.

Le dijo en pocas palabras lo que podía hacer con su dinero y fue a abrir la puerta, pero soltó una maldición. Se había olvidado de que era virtualmente un prisionero en ese lujoso burdel sobre ruedas.

-Lo siento si mi falta de tacto lo ha ofendido, señor Himura, a pesar de que no le caiga bien, yo no le deseo ningún mal -dijo Enishi en un tono más conciliador-. Admiro su talento y creo que están siendo completamente desperdiciados al empeñarse en llevar esa agencia. Hace años, cuando nos conocimos, ya le dije que quería contratarlo para que llevara la seguridad de mi casino… sus habilidades con la espada son excepcionales, no se porque no las aprovecha-

-Bueno, tal vez debiera haber dedicado más tiempo tratando de tentarme a mí y memos a mi esposa. Entonces no me interesó trabajar para usted y ahora tampoco, así que le sugiero que abra esta maldita puerta antes de que lo intente yo, digamos que tirando por la ventana ese bonito ordenador.-

Su mirada enfadada chocó contra la de Enishi. Luego el último bajó los párpados velando sus ojos y apretó un botón a su lado, con lo que la puerta se abrió por fin.

Kenshin salió, pero antes de que se pudiera incorporar, la sedosa voz de Enishi surgió del interior.

-Himura, una última cosa. Sería inteligente por su parte que dejara este caso.-

-Nunca he sido famoso por mi inteligencia. Que tenga un buen día, señor Otawa.-

Kenshin cerró de un portazo y echó a andar por la acera sin mirar atrás. Atravesó la calle sin hacer caso al semáforo y casi lo atropello un taxi, pero continuó ciegamente unas cuantas manzanas más antes de tranquilizarse.

Cuando se detuvo por fin para recuperar la respiración, estaba más irritado consigo mismo que con Enishi. Le irritaba que, después de todo ese tiempo, ese tipo siguiera irritándolo.

-Vaya una mañana -murmuró.

Primero la reina de los gitanos y luego el rey del casino, los dos unidos por un fantasma y un tipo perdido llamado Kai Himura. Era como meterse de cabeza en una vieja película de misterio, habiéndose perdido el principio.

Pero no era su misterio, se recordó a sí mismo. Entonces, ¿por qué había dejado que Enishi se creyera que había aceptado a Kaoru como cliente? La respuesta era muy sencilla. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el suave y educado señor Otawa había parecido a punto de ponerse a maldecir como cualquier tipo normal. Tanto si estaba vivo como muerto, ese tal Kai Homura evidentemente representaba una especie de amenaza para Enishi, lo que significaba que tenía algo que esconder, algo que no sorprendía a Kenshin lo más mínimo.

Nadie amontonaba tal cantidad de dinero de una manera completamente honrada. Esa era una verdad amarga que Kenshin había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo observando a su propio padre. La única diferencia que había entre Enishi y su padre era que el primero parecía ser mejor jugador.

Pero tal vez la suerte estaba empezando a terminársele, pensó sonriendo. Le debía una a Enishi desde hacía mucho tiempo y no sólo por el asunto de Tomoe. Más que nada porque no le gustaba nada esa clase de hombre. Y, detrás de toda esa educación y esa prominente familia extranjera, siempre había tenido la impresión de que Enishi Otawa era un fraude por todo lo alto.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más le atraía ese asunto del tal Kai Homura.

¿Pero estaba seguro de que era eso lo que lo atraía? ¿No sería más bien una excusa para volver a ver a esa morena con cara de ángel?

-¡De eso nada! -exclamó en voz alta.

Pero volvió a acordarse de lo que había sido tener a Kaoru en sus brazos.

Pero no le atraía nada la idea de estar cerca de una mujer que podía ponerse pesada con eso de leer los posos del café y luego podía empezar a querer leerlo a él. Si decidía ponerse a buscar a ese Kai Homura, lo haría él solo. Lo podía hacer perfectamente sin los servicios parapsicológicos de la señorita Kaoru Kamiya.

-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-

Mucho después de que Kenshin hubiera salido de la limusina, ésta seguía aparcada en el mismo sitio. Enishi seguía allí dentro, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, mostraba una preocupación como nunca le había sido vista por nadie.

El chofer, preocupado, bajó la mampara, se giró en su asiento y miró extrañado a su jefe.

-¿Está bien, jefe? ¿Se ha ocupado de ese asunto con Himura?-

Enishi se enderezó y suspiró largamente.

-No, lo he llevado muy mal. Me temo que he confiado demasiado en mi suerte, señor Iwanbou.-

Un error que raramente cometía, pero su calma habitual se había alterado desde que leyó ese anuncio en los periódicos y se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba buscando a Kai Homura. ¿Por qué? ¿Después de todos esos años? Cuando se recuperó de su sorpresa inicial, empezó algunas averiguaciones discretas sobre la persona que había puesto ese anuncio y entonces descubrió que la situación había empeorado.

El día anterior, por la mañana, la señorita Kamiya había informado al periódico que retiraba el anuncio para iniciar una búsqueda más directa. Salía para Tokio para contratar a un famoso investigador privado, el señor Kenshin Himura.

Sonrió amargamente.

-De todos los detectives de esta cuidad, ¿por qué ha tenido que elegir a Kenshin Himura? -murmuró.

-No lo sé, jefe. ¿Pero qué va a hacer? Si Himura y Kamiya descubren la verdad sobre Kai Homura...

-¿Si lo consiguen, señor Iwanbou? -dijo Enishi con su habitual tono de voz-. Bueno, sólo tenemos que asegurarnos que no lo hagan… _la curiosidad mató al gato_, no te olvides de eso-

Dicho esto se recostó en el asiento, apago su móvil, miro por la ventanilla…. y sonrió… con esa sonrisa maliciosa que, como dicen algunos: lo único que puede significar son problemas, grandes y pesados problemas….

**Fin capitulo 2**

---------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno esa es una entrega rápida .. como a mi me gustan..  jeje. Como había dicho la vez pasada, este capitulo ya lo tenia casi terminado, y ya que bueno, si lo tenia listo ¿para qué esperar no?.. digamos que hice casi un 2x1 ;P Bueno con respecto al fic, ¿y? ¿qué les pareció?.. este capitulo fue como medio light, con respecto a la pareja kenshin - kaoru, que por cierto alguien me había preguntado si iba a poner solo a ellos, y la respuesta es si, por ahora.. pero el fic en general trata de ellos dos, cosa que no había aclarado en un principio.. igual como verán Enishi ya tiene una participación especial en la historia.. pero si tratare otras parejas.. por ahora no.**

**Ahhhhhhhh.. cierto cierto.. no se que opinarán el que Enishi halla tenido un amorio con Tomoe, ya bueno ellos son hermanos.. pero a mi me pareció bien, después de todo, no estoy siguiendo la historia real.. por eso tube que ponerle otro apellido también a Enishi, pero eso creo que mucho no importe ¿no? Espero opiniones!**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron rewiews, en la próxima los contesto, como a las que directamente me escribieron al mail, que ya me conocen… gracias, gracias!**

**Bueno así que los voy dejando, nos vemos en la próxima, y.. como dije antes: rewiews actualización mas temprana! (suena re extorsión ¿no? ¬¬.. jajaja) pero en serio, me gustaría saber que es lo que opinan.. ;) **

**Saludos, cuídense…**

_**Kitaniaryu**_

**Adelanto siguiente capitulo:**

_-La verdad -añadió-, es que no estaba sólo de paso. He venido con el propósito de encontrarte. Desde que abandonaste mi oficina, no dejo de pensar que fui un poco brusco contigo.-_

_-Lo siento mucho, Kenshin, pero me temo que has hecho un largo viaje para nada. Ya no necesito tus servicios.-_

_-¿Antes de que te vieras expuesta a toda la fuerza de mi encantadora personalidad?-_

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella era la misma chica dulce que había ahuyentado el día anterior. Y allí estaba ahora él, dándole la mano y sonriendo como un idiota.


	3. 3 La búsqueda comienza

Hola! Bueno, soy novata en esto, digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir.. pero me gustó mucho esta historia que leí hace tiempo y me parecíó bueno compartirla con ustedes.. En sí, el argumento lo tomé prestado del libro "Magica Inocencia" de Susan Carroll, yo la adapté a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, y también puse nuevas escenas que son mías, como también, agregue alguno que otro personaje nuevo. El fic se ubica en la época actual.

**Tercer capitulo: para pasar el rato… xD**

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.. (que mas quisiera yo…¬¬) si no al sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

«_bla bla_» : pensamientos

- bla bla - : diálogo normal

" **_El investigador privado Kenshin Himura era demasiado cínico como para creer en el amor. Y cuando Kaoru Kamiya apareció en su oficina requiriendo su ayuda en un extraño caso de personas perdidas, su primer impulso fue ponerla en la puerta. Pero Kaoru tenía algo que le afectaba. Tal vez fuera su rostro inocente; o su no tan inocente cuerpo. O, tal vez, el hecho de que el archienemigo de Kenshin le había dicho que no aceptara el caso.."_**

**Capítulo 3**

**_- La búsqueda comienza -_**

Kenshin condujo su Mustang descapotable color rojo por las calles de aquel barrio privado, ubicado en las afueras de Tokio. Hacía mucho calor y maldijo la idea de haberse vestido correctamente para la ocasión con un blazer azul marino, su mejor camiseta y sus habituales vaqueros, pero más nuevos y limpios esta vez.

Por fin encontró la calle principal y pasó por un centro comercial, preguntándose cómo iba a encontrar a Kaoru y el recibimiento que ella le daría, teniendo en cuenta la forma como se había librado de ella.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando frenó de golpe.

En una de las tiendas del centro comercial se veía un gran ojo que abría y cerraba mecánicamente los párpados y debajo había un cartel anunciando el nombre de la tienda. _"El Ojo Omnisciente, Librería de la Nueva Era."_

Sonrió y se dio cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo el tráfico cuando alguien tocó la bocina detrás de él.

Aparcó el coche, puso unas monedas en el parquímetro y se dirigió a echarle un vistazo al escaparate de la tienda de Kaoru. Se rió cuando pensó en el efecto que debía hacer ese anuncio del ojo en las sofisticadas tiendas que había alrededor. Le gustó el desafío de aquella mujer.

Luego entró por la puerta, acompañado por el ruido de unas campanillas. Dentro la música ambiental consistía en una grabación de trinos de pájaros, lluvia y gritos de monos. La impresión de estar en una selva se vio reforzada por las plantas que había por todas partes. Aunque era pequeña y abarrotada, la tienda parecía fresca y tranquila, en comparación con el calor y el tráfico de fuera. Olía a libros y a incienso. La tienda parecía desierta, pero al fondo vio una puerta cubierta por una cortina.

Se dirigió hacia allí y, detrás de una mesa de madera con una antigua caja registradora, estaba Kaoru, absorta con un libro. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que hubiera entrado alguien. Cualquiera la podía robar sin problemas. Pero tal vez ella no tuviera esa clase de problema en una tienda como ésa. Tal vez robar libros de esa clase se consideraba que estropeaba el karma.

Se detuvo un momento para observarla antes de anunciar su presencia. Era tan hermosa y angelical como la recordaba. Las gafas que llevaba intensificaban la solemne intensidad de sus ojos azules, haciéndola parecer al tiempo dulce, sexy y...

Esos eran exactamente los mismos pensamientos que lo metieron el día anterior en problemas con Kaoru Kamiya, así que se contuvo. Estaba allí por negocios estrictamente. Para descubrir lo mucho que Kaoru sabía de Kai Homura y luego saldría de aquella cueva de brujas a toda prisa.

Kenshin avanzó un paso y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Sí¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -preguntó la muchacha levantando la vista del libro de mala gana, pero con una brillante sonrisa.

Su mirada chocó con la de él y se quedó helada. Su sonrisa se esfumó y eso le dolió a Kenshin. Pero no podía haber esperado otra cosa.

-Señor Himura -dijo ella-. Kenshin... qué sorpresa.-

El detective le dedicó la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

—Sí, lo supongo. Pasaba por aquí, vi la tienda y me dije que podía ver cómo estabas.-

-¿De verdad? -le preguntó ella dudosamente-. La verdad es que, después de ayer no esperaba volverte a ver.-

-Bueno...-

Kenshin se dio cuenta de que ahora era necesaria una disculpa directa y sincera.

-La verdad -añadió-, es que no estaba sólo de paso. He venido con el propósito de encontrarte. Desde que abandonaste mi oficina, no dejo de pensar que fui un poco brusco contigo.-

-¿Un poco? Me acusaste de ser una charlatana y una lunática. Me diste con la puerta en las narices.-

Eso lo dijo muy tranquila, pero él se dio cuenta de que estaba dolida. Lo cierto era que hubiera preferido que le tirara su bola de cristal a la cabeza.

Kenshin suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa.

-Mira, Kaoru, lo siento de verdad. Sé que me comporté como un verdadero animal. Supongo que ese día... tenía mal el aura. Pero dame otra oportunidad¿de acuerdo?-

Luego se inclinó sobre ella, sonrío con picardía y la miró a la cara antes de añadir:

-Hoy tengo el aura mucho mejor. ¿Quieres sentirla?-

-No, gracias -dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

Entonces se arriesgó a mirarlo y él se dio cuenta de que la luz había vuelto a esos ojos. Se quedaron mirándose por un largo momento y a Kenshin le dio la impresión de que, de repente hubiera cambiado el aire en la tienda, haciéndose más cálido y pesado. No sabía por qué, sólo se encontró inclinándose, atraído por esos grandes ojos azules, ansiando besar de lleno a Kaoru en la boca.

Sus labios estaban separados sólo por unos milímetros cuando ella parpadeó y se apartó instantáneamente.

-Bueno, ha sido un detalle por tu parte el que te pases por aquí.-

Kenshin se incorporó preguntándose una vez más qué demonios le había pasado. Tenía que recordar para qué había ido allí. Ya era hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

-La verdad -confesó-, es que no he venido a este lugar sólo para disculparme.-

-¿ah¿Entonces para qué, Kenshin?-

-Sucede que, inesperadamente, he terminado algunas de las cosas en las que estaba trabajando, así que ahora tengo algo de tiempo disponible. He reconsiderado el caso que me presentaste y he decidido aceptarlo, después de todo.-

-Oh.-

¿Oh¿Eso era todo? Kenshin se sintió desilusionado. No era que se hubiera esperado que ella se le echara encima llena de gratitud, pero no le habría venido mal que le demostrara algo más de entusiasmo. Tal vez no lo había entendido, así que añadió:

-Lo que quiero decir es que te puedo ayudar a buscar a ese tal Kai Homura. ¿Se llamaba así? -

Kaoru asintió.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué¿Por qué, qué?-

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión tan de repente?-

El pelirrojo pensó que debería haberse imaginado que ella le iba a preguntar aquello, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle que estaba allí para fastidiar a Enishi Otowa, que había pensado que ese tal Kai Homura podía ser la llave de algo. De alguna manera, no se podía imaginar a ese ángel pensando que la venganza fuera un buen motivo para algo.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Tengo algún tiempo libre y tu caso parece... hum, interesante. Y no me vendrá mal un poco de trabajo. Eso es todo.-

-¿Lo es?-

Ella le dedicó una de esas miradas que no le gustaban nada, suave, clara e inquisidora. Kenshin no sabía si lo de la parapsicología era verdad, pero por si acaso, bloqueó sus pensamientos hasta que Kaoru dejó de mirarlo.

-Sí, ésas son mis razones -insistió-. Ahora, si tienes tiempo para darme algunos datos... Me gustaría empezar hoy mismo.-

Kaoru no contestó inmediatamente. Frunció el ceño y luego dijo:

-Lo siento mucho, Kenshin, pero me temo que has hecho un largo viaje para nada. Ya no necesito tus servicios.-

-¿Por qué¿Has contratado a otro detective?-

A Kenshin le sorprendieron los celos que lo asaltaron. Para su alivio, la mujer agitó la cabeza.

-No, simplemente he decidido que yo me las puedo arreglar para encontrar sola a este hombre. Saqué este libro de la biblioteca local ayer por la tarde.-

-¿Un libro¿Qué libro?-

Kaoru le ofreció el libro que había estado leyendo.

-¿Tú También Puedes Ser Detective en Diez Días o Menos? Por John L. Geyser. Ah, claro. Y supongo que este tal Geyser ha tardado una semana por lo menos en escribir esta cosa.-

Kaoru le quitó el libro.

-Debería haber sabido que te reirías de él.-

-Hey, no, creo que es magnífico. Me gustaría que me dijeras dónde está esa biblioteca para ver si encuentro un libro: "Cómo Transformarte en un Parapsicólogo con Poderes de la Noche a la Mañana" y que venga con una bola de cristal de regalo, desde luego-

-No seas ridículo -dijo ella un poco divertida-. Por supuesto, todo el mundo tiene algunas habilidades parapsicológicas, pero son necesarios años para desarrollarlas si no se tiene una fuerte aptitud natural para ello.-

-Como la habilidad para ser un buen detective¿no?-

Ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo, pero eso no cambia nada. Sigo pensando que no debo contratarte.-

-¿Por qué no? Ayer parecías muy convencida de que yo era el hombre adecuado para ese trabajo.-

-Pero eso fue antes...-

Cuando ella dudó, Kenshin continuó.

-¿Antes de que te vieras expuesta a toda la fuerza de mi encantadora personalidad?-

-No quiero herir tus sentimientos, Kenshin. Pero tienes un aura muy alterada. Eres un hombre muy cínico y me temo que ya he tratado con demasiado cinismo en mi vida. Incluso cuando era pequeña recuerdo los susurros que provocaba mi paso. Allá va Kaoru Kamiya, la chica que se cree que tiene poderes, la loca que se imagina que pueda hablar con los fantasmas. Y ésa era la gente amable. No te puedes imaginar lo que decían los demás.-

Oh, sí que podía. Demasiado bien. El mundo estaba lleno de burros sabios como él mismo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algunas de las cosas que le había dicho a Kaoru. Y allí estaba ella, preocupándose por no herir sus sentimientos.

Kenshin se frotó la barbilla.

-Mira, Kaoru, acerca de algunas de las cosas que te dije ayer, no era nada personal. Es sólo que... tienes razón, soy un cínico. No creo en casi nada, ni siquiera en mí mismo. Demonios, siempre he sido así. Incluso cuando era niño. Cuando mi madre adoptiva me llevó a ver Bambi, en esa parte en que se supone que todo el mundo tiene que llorar porque la mamá de este se murió, yo me estaba riendo -

-Me temo que esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros, Kenshin -dijo ella-. Yo he luchado durante mucho tiempo por mantener vivas a mis creencias. Así que, aunque te agradezco tu oferta de aceptar mi caso, creo que, probablemente, sería mejor para los dos si yo la declino. Pero gracias de todas formas por pasar por aquí.-

-Escucha -insistió él-¿y si yo mantuviera mis vibraciones negativas para mí mismo?-

Kaoru lo miró dudosa.

-No, de verdad, tú misma me dijiste que no era necesario que yo me ocupara de... de la parte de cazafantasmas de este caso, que sólo tenía que conducir la búsqueda de Kai Homura. Así que tú ocúpate de... las cosas más espirituales y yo me ocuparé de las desagradables realidades. Puede ser el matrimonio perfecto -dijo Kenshin haciendo una mueca, como si hubiera dicho una palabrota-. Quiero decir, una sociedad perfecta.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tengo que saber cuáles son tus honorarios –dijo al fin la médium.

-Oh, no es necesario que te preocupes por eso ahora.-

-Sí que lo es. Ayer no llegamos a hablar del asunto, pero he de estar segura de podérmelo permitir.-

-Hum... -dijo él pensando en la menor cantidad de dinero posible-. Yo trabajo por diez yenes al día más gastos.-

-¿Diez yenes al día? -le preguntó Kaoru abriendo los ojos sorprendida-. Eso es muy razonable.-

-Yo soy un tipo muy razonable. Entonces¿hay trato?-

-Supongo que tendremos que hacer alguna clase de contrato¿no?-

-No, no me gusta demasiado el papeleo. Un simple acuerdo verbal será suficiente. Y un apretón de manos.-

Kenshin extendió su mano y, después de una breve duda, ella la aceptó. De repente él sintió algo muy agradable y cálido, como si de repente hubiera salido a la luz del sol. Y después lo que sintió fue un golpe de puro pánico.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella era la misma chica dulce que había ahuyentado el día anterior. Y allí estaba ahora él, dándole la mano y sonriendo como un idiota.

Era una mano suave y sedosa y no sintió ninguna prisa en soltarla. Sintió el mismo deseo tremendo que había sentido el día anterior junto con unas sensaciones que eran más alarmantes todavía. Como la necesidad de mirar esos grandes ojos azules y llevarse esa delicada mano a los labios.

Dejó caer la mano de Kaoru y retrocedió de repente.

-Entonces, de acuerdo -dijo frotándose las manos-. Me gustaría empezar inmediatamente, Kaoru. ¿Tienes algo que pueda usar para iniciar la búsqueda. Hechos palpables, evidencias, nada de cosas extrasensoriales.-

-Bueno, hay algunas fotos antiguas y demás en un joyero en la vieja Posada "Katsumoto"-

-Muy bien, vamos a por ellos.-

-De acuerdo -dijo Kaoru, pero una expresión de incomodidad le cruzó el rostro- Kenshin, ya sé que no quieres tener nada que ver con la parte más espiritual de este caso. Pero si quieres sacar alguna información de esa posada, vas a tener que conseguir la aprobación de alguien.-

-¿De quién?-

-De Sakura.-

-No hay problema. Estoy seguro de que me puedo ganar a cualquier dama...-

De repente Kenshin se quedó helado y boquiabierto cuando recordó de repente de quién estaba hablando Kaoru.

De Sakura Homura.

El fantasma.

**Fin Capitulo 3**

**--------------------------------------**

**Hola! Bueno parece que me vino la inspiración o que, por que estoy subiendo capitulos a lo loco! Jaja n.n Este en particular, es uno cortito, para pasar el rato como digo yo… xD. ¿Y, que les pareció? Va aflojando el detective ¿no? Me encanta eso de que va con la intención de hacer algo y termina haciendo todo lo contrario! Jajaja y que no sabe lo que le espera..porque una cosa es enfrentarse con personas reales.. pero ¿con fantasmas¿será lo mismo? ;). La historia original no tiene muchas escenas de pelea, mejor dicho ninguna, pero yo le agregué un par (en los capítulos siguientes) así vemos al pelirrojo en acción..y no perdemos la esencia del personaje , que le salen tan bien no? Jojojo**

**Por el tema rewiews muchas gracias.!. y quiero aclarar una cosa: con respecto a que se me escaparon palabras en el 1er capitulo, como "sara" es cierto, un gran error de mi parte T-T, y agradezco a la gente que me lo mencionó.. digamos que cuando estaba con ese capitulo era de madrugada y estaba mitad despierta y mitad dormida.. ¬¬ jeje no volverá a ocurrir.. igual ya lo corregí, para que no haya problemas.. pido disculpas de nuevo xD**

**Muchas gracias por los mails que me mandaron, me interesa mucho su opinión, a la gente que se que leyó la historia, aunque tal vez no dejaron rewiews, pero se que al menos te tomaron la molestia de leerla… aprecio eso también. Muchos saludos, cuídense, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo..**

_**Kitaniaryu**_

**Adelanto siguiente capitulo:**

_-Así que, en otras palabras, estamos allanado una propiedad privada.-_

_-¿Te refieres a algo como que ya me dará cuando salga? Gracias por tu preocupación, ángel, pero esto no es algo por lo que te debas preocupar tanto, a no ser que quieras verte besada de nuevo..-_

_-¿Nervioso, señor Himura?-_

_-¿Y qué¿Estás tratando de decirme que ha pasado un fantasma por aquí?-_

_-No lo estoy tratando. Te lo estoy diciendo …""… Kenshin.. ¡Cuidado!_

_-----------------------------------------_

**P.d.:** no me pregunten porque, pero mi profile no anda, o no se que le pasa, la cuestión es que no se puede ver…¬¬ ¿Por qué digo esto?.. una chica me habia preguntado mi mail, y supuestamente ahí estaban todos mis datos., pero bueh.. ya no importa.. xD mi mail es : y si quieren agregarme al msn (cosa que me gustaria) es :) saludos!

**P.d 2.:** una persona me dijo que no aceptara rewiews anónimos…¿Por qué? O sea, como soy nueva en esto, no tengo mucha experiencia, pero confió en que si vos me lo decís es por algo ¿no?.. me gustaria que me explicaras si? Gracias por tu consejo!


	4. 4 Un alma sentenciada

Hola! Bueno, soy novata en esto, digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir.. pero me gustó mucho esta historia que leí hace tiempo y me parecíó bueno compartirla con ustedes.. En sí, el argumento lo tomé prestado del libro "Magica Inocencia" de Susan Carroll, yo la adapté a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, y también puse nuevas escenas que son mías, como también, agregue alguno que otro personaje nuevo. El fic se ubica en la época actual.

**Hola! yo de nuevo.. jeje un capitulo más.. **

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.. (que mas quisiera yo…¬¬) si no al sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

«_bla bla_» : pensamientos

- bla bla - : diálogo normal

" **_El investigador privado Kenshin Himura era demasiado cínico como para creer en el amor. Y cuando Kaoru Kamiya apareció en su oficina requiriendo su ayuda en un extraño caso de personas perdidas, su primer impulso fue ponerla en la puerta. Pero Kaoru tenía algo que le afectaba. Tal vez fuera su rostro inocente; o su no tan inocente cuerpo. O, tal vez, el hecho de que el archienemigo de Kenshin le había dicho que no aceptara el caso.."_**

**Capítulo 4**

_**- Un alma sentenciada -**_

El Mustang rojo de Kenshin se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la posada Katsumoto, el viento le revolvía el cabello a Kaoru y la dejaba un poco sin respiración.

O, tal vez eso tuviera algo más que ver con el hombre que conducía.

Hubo un breve momento en que pensó que lo había perdido cuando le mencionó al fantasma de Sakura, pero Kenshin no había dicho nada, por una vez.

Él apenas había podido esperar a que llegara su ayudante de almorzar para sacarla de la tienda.

Por suerte, el viento hacía difícil cualquier conversación, cosa que ella agradeció, ya que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Al contrario que Kenshin, ella no estaba acostumbrada a precipitarse en nada. Incluso antes de ir a verlo a su oficina, se lo había estado pensando toda una tarde. La noche anterior se había convencido a sí misma que lo podía hacer sin ayuda y que era mejor no volverlo a ver

Por eso le había resultado tan desconcertante verlo aparecer en la tienda, como un genio recién salido de una botella. Y, si los genios tuvieran el aspecto de él, ninguna mujer se molestaría en frotar la lámpara de nuevo para desear alguna otra cosa.

Lo miró de reojo. Estaban tan cerca que podía notar los músculos de sus piernas apretándose contra el pantalón. El aspecto desastrado del día anterior había desaparecido, llevaba el cabello peinado, por lo menos así debió ser antes de empezar el viaje, y se había afeitado. Aquello debía hacerlo parecer menos duro, pero no era así.

Como si se diera cuenta de las miradas de ella, el detective la miró de soslayo y sonrió.

-No me importa que admires mi perfil, ángel, pero espero que le estés prestando algo de atención a la carretera, porque yo no tengo ni idea de a dónde vamos-

-Vamos bien -respondió ella-. Dentro de unos tres kilómetros, gira a la derecha en el cruce. Luego pasaremos el lago y ya estaremos.-

-¿Crees que la señora Sakura estará en casa esta tarde?-

-No es como si tuviera muchos más sitios a donde ir, Kenshin -le contestó ella secamente.-

El pelirrojo sonrió más ampliamente. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo de que ella creyera en fantasmas, pero lo estaba haciendo más delicadamente que el día anterior.

Daba igual, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría cuando Kenshin Himura, escéptico de pies a cabeza, entrara en los dominios de Sakura Homura. Tenía que admitir que se moría de ganas de verlo.

Tomaron el desvío y entraron en medio de un bosque de pinos, a través del cual de veían destellos del azul del agua.

Por fin llegaron y un viejo letrero de madera indicaba el nombre de la posada. Ésta era un gran edificio, también de madera, con torretas que la hacían parecer una fortaleza medieval. La pintura estaba saltada y la amplia marquesina parecía descuidada y poco acogedora.

Kenshin detuvo el coche delante de los escalones de acceso y apagó el motor. Luego miró la posada por encima del borde de sus gafas y soltó un largo silbido.

-¿Así que es esto? "La Posada Katsumoto". Tengo que ponerla en mi lista de hoteles favoritos, junto con la casa de Los Locos Adams.-

-Los dueños actuales, la Matsuken Co. está tratando de arreglarla un poco. Esperan transformarla en algo que atraiga turismo de primera.-

-Me parece que sería como tratar de transformar el castillo de Drácula en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Pero bueno, no es mi dinero. Probablemente me puedas indicar dónde encontrar a esa gente. Podría ser necesario que hablara con...-

-¡No! -exclamó Kaoru alarmada-. No será necesario. No serían de gran ayuda, ya que no hace mucho tiempo que es suya. Sakura vivía aquí mucho antes. Los Matsuken no saben nada, nada en absoluto.-

Debió sonar demasiado vehemente, ya que Kenshin se quitó los anteojos de sol y la miró fijamente.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que nunca antes la habían mirado de una manera más policíaca. El hombre ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle. Una mirada silenciosa y ella estaba dispuesta a contarlo todo.

-De acuerdo -dijo-. La señora Matsuken ni siquiera sabe que yo he estado viniendo aquí para comunicarme con Sakura. No nos llevamos muy bien. Me refiero a que no me llevo nada bien con toda la familia. Su compañía ha sido la responsable de que el barrio se haya transformado en algo tan parecido a un gran supermercado y...-

-¿No les gusta el ambiente de tu pequeña tienda?-

Kaoru asintió.

-Nunca se me habría ocurrido acercarme por esta posada en circunstancias normales. Pero oí los rumores de que estaba encantada y no pude resistirme a venir a echar un vistazo. Luego descubrí a Sakura y... bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.-

-Así que, en otras palabras, estamos allanado una propiedad privada.-

-Sí.-

-Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras antes.-

-Lo siento. Debería haberte advertido que lo que estamos haciendo es ilegal. No te culparía si quisieras echarte atrás.-

Kenshin pareció dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin decir una palabra más, dejó las gafas en el salpicadero y arrancó. Tenía cara de estar muy concentrado cuando metió una marcha, que no era atrás.

Llevó el coche despacio hasta al lado del edificio y lo metió luego entre unos pinos con todo cuidado para no arañarlo.

-Ya está -dijo apagando de nuevo el motor-. No es que esté exactamente escondido, pero sí bastante fuera de la vista.-

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando anonadada, se echó a reír.

-Querida¿no te habrás imaginado que me voy a echar atrás por hacer algo un poco ilegal? Hago esto desde que estaba en el colegio. La única manera que existe de hacerme hacer algo es diciéndome que está fuera de algún límite.-

Kaoru se ruborizó profundamente. Por supuesto, debía haberse dado cuenta que él era de la clase de hombre acostumbrado a aceptar riesgos y torcer las reglas. Probablemente él había hecho cosas mucho peores y más peligrosas que ésa. Pero ella todavía se sentía culpable de cuando hizo novillos una vez y se fumó un cigarrillo cuando estaba en el colegio.

-Debes encontrarme increíblemente inocente -le dijo.

-No, simplemente adorable-

Kenshin salió del coche, lo rodeó y le abrió la puerta a ella. Luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar, con lo que algunos sobres que él había dejado antes en el suelo diciéndole que era correo atrasado, cayeron a la hierba. Kenshin y ella casi se dieron un cabezazo al agacharse a recogerlos. Luego el hombre fue a por uno que se había metido casi debajo de la rueda delantera y Kaoru a por otro que había ido a parar a sus pies.

Era un sobre normal, espeso, como si lo de dentro tuviera varias páginas. Tan pronto como sus dedos se cerraron sobre él, la invadió una sensación extraña, como si una niebla oscura saliera de ese sobre.

Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que tenía unos poderes mentales limitados. No tan fuertes como los de algunas personas sobre las que había leído, pero sí lo suficiente como para adivinar detalles sobre el poseedor de un objeto o para averiguar el contenido de un paquete. Era una habilidad que, frecuentemente, la había metido en problemas cuando era niña, además de muchas acusaciones de haber visto con anterioridad los regalos de Navidad.

Pero eso no era un regalo de Navidad. Era algo negro y vacío. Pesado, casi amenazador. El remite se podía leer sólo a medias. Kyoto...

Kaoru se dio cuenta entonces de que Kenshin estaba a su lado y dejaba de nuevo los sobres que había recogido en el coche.

-Nada más que facturas -le dijo él, sonriendo-. Debería haberlas tirado. ¿Qué tienes ahí...?-

Pero entonces se interrumpió cuando vio lo que ella tenía en la mano. Luego se puso tenso como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y le quitó el sobre. Ella se sintió extrañamente aliviada de no tenerlo en la mano.

-Lo siento -dijo-. No he querido curiosear tu correo. Sólo lo recogí y...-

-No te preocupes, querida. No es nada importante.-

Pero el tono de la voz de Kenshin lo traicionó. Incluso, si se hubiera tratado de otro hombre, la mujer habría pensado que su rostro reflejaba miedo.

Y de repente, inexplicablemente, sintió miedo por él.

-Espero que no sean malas noticias.-

-No -respondió él secamente-. Es sólo un admirador que me ha escrito desde Kyoto.-

-¿La universidad?-

-No, la cárcel.-

-Oh.-

-Perdona, ya me doy cuenta que cárcel es un término muy duro hoy en día, es mejor llamarlo centro correccional. Pero supongo que tampoco has conocido a nadie que haya tenido que ser corregido¿no es así?-

-Mi tío Gensai pasó una vez una noche en la cárcel por pegarle un tiro al gato del vecino. Pero siempre se estaba peleando con alguien. A veces podía ser un hombre muy desagradable y... y...-

-Sí, bueno, mi vida ha estado llena de gente que no era agradable -respondió él amargamente.-

A Kaoru todavía le temblaban los dedos por el breve contacto con el sobre. Lo miró cada vez más incómoda. Aún temiendo que a Kenshin le molestara esa intrusión en su intimidad, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-Esa... esa persona que está en la cárcel, no te escribirá para amenazarte¿verdad?-

-¿Te refieres a algo como que ya me dará cuando salga? Gracias por tu preocupación, ángel, pero esto no es algo por lo que te debas preocupar tanto, a no ser que quieras verte besada de nuevo.-

Entonces Kaoru se dio cuenta de que el detective le estaba diciendo amablemente que se metiera en sus asuntos. Luego él dejó el sobre en el coche y le dijo:

-Vamos, es mejor que no hagamos esperar a la señora Sakura. Después de todo, me estás pagando el día. No quiero que esto termine costándote una fortuna.-

Sin darle posibilidad de responder, la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a la posada.

Pero las extrañas vibraciones que la muchacha había recibido del sobre la siguieron alterando la mente. Por un breve instante se sintió como si hubiera estado a punto de penetrar en el mundo de Kenshin. Era un mundo donde a un hombre le podían dar una cuchillada en el hombro y agradecer que no hubiera sido en el corazón. Un lugar donde estaba muy claro que él no quería que ella anduviera curioseando y al que ella no quería ir, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar.

Fue casi un alivio ceder al aura fría, pero más conocida de la posada.

Cuando llegaron a los escalones de la marquesina, Kaoru sintió el leve bajón de temperatura que era un signo seguro de una presencia sobrenatural. Se extrañó de que Kenshin no lo notara, pero él se limitó a mirar por las ventanas.

-¿Qué vamos a tener que forzar para entrar? –le preguntó él.

-No. Podemos pasar por la puerta principal. No está cerrada.-

-Son de lo más confiados por aquí¿verdad?-

-No. Los Matsuken han tratado de instalar cerraduras en las puertas, pero Sakura las quita. Ella tiene su propia forma de tratar con los intrusos no deseados.-

-¿No bromeas? Bueno, si alguna vez se cansa de esta cueva, yo podría conseguirle un trabajo en un club al que voy bastante. Están buscando un buen vigilante.-

A pesar de que Kaoru no era inmune a los encantos de Kenshin, la irritaba que él no notara la presencia que ella estaba notando tan fuertemente en su propio espíritu. Bueno, habría que esperar a que él entrara, así que abrió la puerta, que lo hizo chirriando y crujiendo.

-Buenos efectos especiales -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Todavía no has visto nada.-

-Después de ti -le indicó él inclinándose galantemente

-¿Nervioso, señor Himura?-

-Como un flan, señorita Kamiya.-

Kaoru pensó que podía haberse puesto una sábana y arrastrar unas cadenas con tal de quitarle ese gesto de confianza y humor de la cara. Pero iba a tener que dejar que fuera Sakura la que lo hiciera.

Kaoru lo precedió hasta lo que fue en su día la recepción. Todo estaba muy quieto y silencioso, desde el gran candelabro del techo hasta la mesa de recepción, con sus cajetines llenos de llaves herrumbrosas.

La verdad era que a Kaoru le extrañaba que Sakura fuera el único fantasma de por allí, dada la problemática historia de la posada. Ella siempre había pensado que había sido refugio de muchas almas atormentadas.

Miró a Kenshin y se dio cuenta de que él había cerrado la puerta y luego miraba cautelosamente a su alrededor. ¿Era su imaginación o él parecía ya un poco menos seguro de sí mismo?

-¿Lo puedes sentir? -le preguntó.

-¿Qué?-

-La atmósfera de la posada. Es espesa con el aura de los corazones y sueños rotos.-

-Eso es polvo, querida -dijo él y estornudó luego-. Y los vapores de la pintura vieja.-

Entonces se inclinó para inspeccionar un bote de pintura abierto y caído, que había desparramado su contenido por el suelo mucho tiempo antes.

-¿Qué es esto¡Qué color más horrible!-

-A Sakura tampoco le gustó. Cuando los pintores trataron de pintar los muebles con eso, ella empezó a abofetearlos con sus brochas. Los dueños no han podido contratar a otra gente desde entonces.-

-Parece como si tu fantasma tuviera mucho mejor gusto decorando que los Matsuken -respondió Kenshin incorporándose y sonriendo-. Entonces¿dónde me voy a encontrar con la vieja?-

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-Normalmente puedo sentir donde está inmediatamente, cuando todo está silencioso y tranquilo.-

-Bueno, adelante.-

Kaoru entrelazó las manos, respiró profundamente y trató de concentrarse. Pero para su sorpresa, no pudo sentir nada, salvo la tremenda presencia masculina de Kenshin.

La palabra quieto no debía estar en el vocabulario de ese hombre, ya que no paraba de moverse como un león enjaulado, mirándolo todo.

-Kenshin -dijo ella por fin, exasperada.

-¿Qué?-

-No puedo sentir nada contigo moviéndote tanto.-

-Lo siento.-

Pero ni siquiera se detuvo y siguió con su inspección.

-¿Por qué no la llamas a ver si te responde? –le preguntó él.

Estaba claro que él seguía sin creerse nada, así que Kaoru decidió probar.

-¿Sakura? Sakura, soy Kaoru. He vuelto y he traído conmigo al señor Himura. Ya sabes, el detective que te dije que podría encontrar a tu hijo.-

-Claro, Sakura -añadió Kenshin-. Aparece y nos comeremos tu viejo ectoplasma.-

Kaoru se volvió y lo miró fijamente.

-Hey -protestó el detective-. Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.-

-Vas a hacer que se enfade, Kenshin. No le gustan los chistes de fantasmas.-

-Un espíritu sensible¿eh?-

-Y, cuando está realmente enfadada, tiene una fuerte tendencia a tirarles los muebles a la cabeza a la gente.-

—Lo mismo que mi ex esposa.-

¿Había estado casado? Kaoru se distrajo un momento preguntándose si la ex señora Himura era la responsable de ese fondo de tristeza que había en su mirada.

-Déjalo, Kaoru -se dijo a sí misma-. No es asunto tuyo.-

Debería preocuparse más de lo que el incansable señor Himura estaba haciendo ahora. En ese momento, él dijo alegremente en voz alta desde lo alto de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones:

-Hey, Sakura, si quieres conocerme, será mejor que bajes o me voy a poner a pintarlo todo con esa pintura.-

-Kenshin, si yo fuera tú, no haría eso.-

Kenshin le guiñó un ojo y continuó.

-Vamos, Sakurita. Ninguno tenemos toda la eternidad para esperarte. Podría morirme de viejo y volverme un espíritu yo mismo mientras me tienes esperando...-

Kaoru contuvo la respiración. Ese hombre se lo estaba buscando. Y lo consiguió. Un viento helado recorrió la habitación y la araña de cristal de techo se agitó violentamente.

-¿Qué dem...? -exclamó Kenshin.

Al instante siguiente bajaba rodando por las escaleras. Habría caído de boca al suelo si no se hubiera agarrado a un poste de la barandilla.

Kaoru se dispuso a esconderse por si salían volando cosas. Pero la araña se agitó una vez más y luego se quedó quieta. Luego todo quedó en silencio.

Cuando Kenshin se soltó, maldijo en voz baja y se frotó la pierna derecha, Kaoru corrió hacia él.

-Kenshin¿estás bien?-

-Sí, claro. Sólo me he dado en la rodilla con uno de esos malditos postes y... Demonios, mira esto -dijo señalándose donde un clavo había desgarrado sus pantalones nuevos-. ¡Son mis mejore vaqueros, maldita sea!-

-Lo siento -murmuró Kaoru-. Traté de prevenirte. Tienes suerte de que no haya sido peor.-

-¿Pero qué? Me tropecé con una tabla suelta o algo así. Eso es todo.-

La mujer lo miró incrédula.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de la corriente de aire helada ni de cómo se ha agitado la araña de cristal?-

Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

-Es una casa vieja. Tiene que haber muchas grietas. Esa araña parece que está muy suelta. No me extraña que se mueva cuando hay corriente.-

-Afuera hay casi treinta grados-

-¿Y qué¿Estás tratando de decirme que ha pasado un fantasma por aquí?-

-No lo estoy tratando. Te lo estoy diciendo. ¿No la has notado como te empujaba?-

-Oh, por Dios... Kaoru, he tenido los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo. Si algo o alguien me hubiera empujado, lo habría visto.-

-No puedes ver a Sakura.-

-¿Es invisible¿Nada de sábanas ni cadenas?-

-Bueno, no todo el tiempo.-

-Ohh. ¿Quieres decir que a veces lleva cadenas?-

-¡No! Quiero decir que, a veces, se puede ver reflejada en un espejo o una ventana.-

-¿Y es así como te comunicas con ella? Espejo, espejito, muéstrame quién es el espíritu más hermoso...-

-¡No!-

-Entonces¿cómo descubriste la existencia de Kai Homura? Eso de que Sakura lo quiera encontrar.-

-Es difícil de explicar. No sé exactamente cómo me habla Sakura. Pero realmente oigo su voz en los oídos.-

-Ah, oyes voces —dijo Kenshin asintiendo como si no le sorprendiera.

-No importa. No debería haberte traído aquí.-

-Tal vez -dijo él mirándola fijamente-. ¿Cuál era la idea, Kaoru? No me habrás traído a esta posada porque esperabas que me creyera toda esa cantinela espiritual¿verdad? Porque si ha sido por eso...-

-No, por supuesto que no.-

Pero la verdad era que tenía que reconocer que había tratado de probarle a Kenshin que Sakura existía de verdad. Que no se estaba imaginando cosas o, lo que era peor, que estuviera pidiendo a gritos que la metieran en una celda acolchada.

¿Pero por qué tenía que molestarse en probarle algo a ese arrogante? Casi todos los demás pensaban que estaba loca¿qué le importaba si él también lo creía?

Ese era el problema. De alguna manera, sí que le importaba. Y mucho.

-Hemos venido a recoger unas viejas fotos de Sakura¿recuerdas? -le dijo.

-Entonces será mejor que las busquemos. Eso es, si tu fantasma no ha decidido que no le gusto y que no las puedo tener.-

Kaoru lo miró.

-No, las puedes tener. Por alguna razón que no me puedo explicar, le gustas lo suficiente.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Sigues aquí¿no?-

Luego Kaoru pasó a su lado y subió las escaleras sin molestarse en mirar atrás para ver si él la seguía. Era raro, pero fugazmente se le cruzó el pensamiento de que al menos no era la única que se sentía atraída por los encantos de Kenshin Himura…

**Fin Capitulo 4**

**----------------------------------**

**Hola! Cómo les va?.. bueno , como verán este capitulo estuvo tranquilo, aunque prometo que en el siguiente se viene con todo! Jeje ;) en realidad.. quería unir ambos capítulos, pero me ya quedaba muy largo y medio tedioso para leer, además de que era mucha información junta, ya que en el próximo se cuenta mas o menos quien es Kai Homura..además de una escenita de la que a mi me gusta entre los protagonistas… jojo n.n ahora.. ¿ De quién será la carta de Kenshin¿Por qué Kaoru la sintió peligrosa¿Quién es la persona en prisión¿Por qué Kenshin lo oculta¿Por qué Sakura no aparece¿Existe o no existe en realidad la fantasma?..**

**Quiero agradecer los rewiews.. muchas muchas gracias! La verdad son muy amables, contestaron mis dudas ( creo que en realidad ya se dieron cuenta que ando mas perdida en esto ¬¬ jajaja), como tambien a la gente que se tomó la molestia de leer el fic… me siento muy contenta de todo el apoyo, gracias..!**

**Muchos saludos, cuídense, besotes.. nos vemos en el próximo capitulo..!**

_**Kitaniaryu**_

**Adelanto próximo capitulo**

_-Todo va a ir bien, Kai. Tu mamá ha tenido que irse en un coche grande y blanco.-_

_-¡Kaoru!-_

_-Tengo que...-_

_-¡Kaoru! Sal de ahí.-_

_-Vamos, ángel _-dijo-._ No tiene sentido que utilices la mano cuando yo tengo una chaqueta que puedes estropear.-_

_-Yo no quiero que seas normal. Me gustas tal como eres.-_

_-Es... Sakura.-_


	5. 5 Recuerdos

Hola! Bueno, soy novata en esto, digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir.. pero me gustó mucho esta historia que leí hace tiempo y me parecíó bueno compartirla con ustedes.. En sí, el argumento lo tomé prestado del libro "Magica Inocencia" de Susan Carroll, yo la adapté a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, y también puse nuevas escenas que son mías, como también, agregue alguno que otro personaje nuevo. El fic se ubica en la época actual.

**Quinto capitulo up! …**

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.. (que mas quisiera yo…¬¬) si no al sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

«_bla bla_» : pensamientos

- bla bla - : diálogo normal

_«bla bla »_: dialogo fantasma o espíritu o cualquier cosa que flote xD

" **_El investigador privado Kenshin Himura era demasiado cínico como para creer en el amor. Y cuando Kaoru Kamiya apareció en su oficina requiriendo su ayuda en un extraño caso de personas perdidas, su primer impulso fue ponerla en la puerta. Pero Kaoru tenía algo que le afectaba. Tal vez fuera su rostro inocente; o su no tan inocente cuerpo. O, tal vez, el hecho de que el archienemigo de Kenshin le había dicho que no aceptara el caso.."_**

**Capítulo 5**

_**-Recuerdos-**_

Kenshin vio frustrado como Kaoru desaparecía entre las sombras del piso superior y luego se sentó en los escalones, la rodilla le seguía doliendo.

-Maravilloso -se dijo a sí mismo. No sólo se había hecho daño en la rodilla y se había roto los pantalones, sino que ahora Kaoru estaba enfadada con él.

Bueno, en su juventud tuvo un instructor del correccional que una vez le dijo que era capaz de terminar con la paciencia de un santo o, en este caso, de un ángel.

No había querido molestarla, era sólo esa maldita posada. Por mucho que odiara reconocerlo, le había puesto nervioso desde el mismo momento en que entró. Oh, no es que se creyera esas tonterías de que estaba embrujada ni nada parecido. Ni por un momento. Aunque había habido una fracción de segundo en que su imaginación se había disparado y casi había creído que un par de manos heladas le había...

Apartó inmediatamente ese pensamiento. No era el espíritu de Sakura Homura lo que lo estaba molestando, sino sus propios fantasmas del pasado, los que llevaba encima todo el tiempo.

La verdad era que esa posada le daba una sensación de haber vivido algo semejante, le recordaba los ajados hoteles a los que había sido arrastrado por su padre. Unos hoteles que solían llamarse Grand Hotel y que ya no eran nada grandes.

_-Algún día, Shinta_ -le decía siempre Hiko, su padre-, _algún día no habrá más que los Hiltons y las islas paradisíacas para nosotros.-_

Kenshin hizo una mueca y se preguntó si Sakura le habría prometido a su hijo cosas como ésas. Si era así, ella no había sido más capaz de mantener sus promesas que su propio padre.

Estaba muerta.

Y el Hilton de Hiko había resultado ser la cárcel de Kyoto.

Pensó en la carta que había dejado en el coche y se maldijo por no haber recogido antes el correo; si lo hubiera hecho, la habría roto sin abrir, como todas las demás, antes de que Kaoru la hubiera visto.

Pero no le había parecido bien hacerlo delante de ella, habría sido algo demasiado revelador y tenía la sensación de que aquella chica ya había visto en él demasiado más de lo que le gustaba a Kenshin.

Se agarró a la barandilla y se puso lentamente en pie. Con todo, ese caso se estaba transformando en algo muy poco agradable y se preguntó si merecía la pena sólo para molestar a Enishi Otowa.

Cuando recordó la cara de ese tipo decidió que sí que merecía la pena y sonrió.

Luego subió la escaleras en busca de Kaoru. Iba a tener que disculparse por haber sido tan bruto. De nuevo. Pero eso estaba bien, se le daba muy bien. Se había pasado gran parte de su vida sintiéndolo.

Una vez arriba se encontró un buen montón de puertas, pero no era difícil adivinar en cuál de ellas estaba Kaoru, la única que estaba entornada. Hizo una pausa antes de entrar. Desde la vez en que Tomoe le había tirado a la cabeza un equipo de música, había aprendido a no entrar súbitamente en una habitación donde hubiera una mujer enfadada.

Kaoru estaba junto a la ventana del pequeño y polvoriento dormitorio, tratando de abrirla. Le estaba dando la espalda, pero él estaba seguro de que sabía que estaba allí, así que se arriesgó a acercarse.

-Deja que lo intente yo -dijo

-No, gracias, yo puedo sola -respondió ella fríamente.

Esperó un momento, viendo sus intentos baldíos y luego la apartó a un lado impacientemente. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, abrió la ventana, por la que entró la brisa procedente del cercano lago, lo que hizo que la habitación fuera más soportable.

Esa demostración, evidentemente, no le causó mucha impresión a Kaoru.

-Gracias -dijo.

Y eso fue todo. Estaba claro que no era de la clase de chicas que se ponía a tirarle cosas a uno cuando se enfadaba. Sólo lo iba a destruir con su indiferencia educada.

Cuando ella empezó a apartarse, la agarró de la muñeca y le dijo:

-Vamos, querida. No es necesario que te enfades de esa manera.

-No estoy enfadada -respondió ella soltándose.

-Sí, lo estás. Cuando lo estás te pones colorada por las mejillas y la punta de la nariz.-

Kaoru se puso bizca para ver si era cierto y luego le frunció el ceño.

-No he querido meterme contigo ahí abajo -continuó Kenshin-. Pero faltaste a nuestro trato, querida. Me prometiste que no me meterías en esto de los fantasmas.-

-Y tú me prometiste guardarte para ti tu escepticismo.-

-Lo hice y lo siento. Supongo que, a veces, mi boca se mueve mucho más aprisa que mi cerebro -dijo él sonriendo-. ¿Amigos otra vez?-

Kaoru asintió.

-De acuerdo. Pero no más chistes de fantasmas. ¿Me lo prometes?-

- Te lo prometo.-

Entonces ella volvió a sonreír angelicalmente, haciendo que él se sintiera mejor.

-Aún a riesgo de hacer que te vuelvas a enfadar, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta personal? -le dijo.

-Eso depende de la pregunta.-

-¿Qué esperas sacar de todo esto? ¿Demostrar que los fantasmas existen? ¿Que realmente tienes poderes? ¿Que pongan tu foto en la portada de alguna revista especializada?-

Ella se rió sinceramente, con lo que se le formaron unos graciosos hoyuelos en las comisuras de los labios.

-No voy a demostrar nada. Hace ya mucho tiempo que dejé de tratar que alguien me crea.-

-Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Por qué estás aceptando todos estos riesgos, hurgando por esta posada decrepita, gastándote el dinero, para encontrar al hijo de una mujer que murió antes de que tú nacieras? Alguien a quien ni siquiera conociste.-

-No tiene ninguna utilidad tratar de explicártelo, Kenshin. Nunca lo comprenderías.-

-Inténtalo.-

Ella lo miró dudosa.

-No lo sé, algo de Sakura me afectó. Sentí la extraña necesidad de ser amable con ella. Tal vez porque yo también soy un poco como una alma perdida. Tal vez porque ambas somos marginales aquí, en este vecindario.-

-¿Tú? Yo creía que eras de aquí.-

-Me vine hace un año, cuando heredé la tienda de mi tío después de que el muriera. Ya te lo conté ayer. ¿No lo recuerdas?-

Desafortunadamente, Kenshin no lo recordaba.

-Lo siento -dijo él-. Supongo que tenía la mente más puesta en... bueno, en tus pendientes de hadas. No los llevas hoy.-

Realmente en lo que había tenido la mente era en sus senos, pero no se lo iba a decir, si quería salir ileso de aquella habitación, claro está.

-No -respondió ella acariciándose la cadena de oro que le desaparecía por el escote.

Kenshin no pudo resistir la curiosidad, la apartó la mano y tiró de ella con un dedo. De la cadena colgaba un cristal púrpura en forma de prisma.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es una amatista. Se supone que alivia el estrés y da calma interior.-

-¿Funciona?-

Un destello de humor se asomó a los ojos de Kaoru.

-Funcionaba hasta que apareciste por la tienda.-

Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba bromeando sólo en parte. Podía sentir el principio de la tensión en ella porque a él le estaba pasando lo mismo. Estaban juntos y solos en un dormitorio, tan cerca el uno del otro que Kenshin podía oler su piel y tenía la mano suspendida a sólo unos centímetros de sus senos.

La diversión se esfumó y, de repente, ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos. Kaoru fue la primera que retrocedió, tomó la gema de manos de él y se la metió de nuevo bajo el vestido, apartándose a continuación.

-Tal vez será mejor que veamos ahora las fotos -dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Las fotos? Ah, sí. Las fotos. Claro, sácalas.-

Mientras Kenshin rebuscaba en un armario, Kenshin miró por la ventana y trató de tomar aire fresco, pero no parecía que hubiera.

Kaoru salió del armario con un pequeño joyero en sus manos.

-No quedan demasiadas cosas de Sakura después de todo este tiempo -dijo-. Sólo esta caja que escondía en el armario y esos libros de ahí arriba, que nadie se ha molestado de mover.-

Dejó el joyero sobre la cama, pero Kenshin no hizo nada para tomarlo y miró hacia los libros en vez de a Kaoru tan cerca de la cama.

No era que se esperara descubrir algo en esos libros y sonrió al leer algunos de los títulos.

-Geometría plana, biología, inglés. Vaya, para leer en la cama eso es mejor que una píldora para dormir.-

-Sakura estaba estudiando para graduarse justo antes de que...-

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Tenía sólo veinticuatro años cuando descubrió que se estaba muriendo de leucemia -le dijo Kaoru suavemente-. Estaba pensando en poner ella misma a su hijo en adopción, pero no podía soportar la idea de separarse de él. Así que dejó la decisión hasta... hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un día se derrumbó y tuvieron que llevarla a toda prisa al hospital. No recuperó el conocimiento. Cuando su espíritu fue capaz por fin de volver aquí a la posada, Kai ya se había marchado hacía tiempo.-

-Seguramente se hizo cargo de él la protección de menores del estado. Pobre chico -dijo Kenshin.

¿Y él, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que él había visto a su madre? ¿A los siete u ocho años?

No estaba seguro. Ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro, pero sí le quedaban otros recuerdos desagradables. El ruido de la sirena, la camilla de una ambulancia, la mano de ella tomando la suya, una voz suave diciéndole que todo iba a ir bien...

Pero por supuesto, no había sido así. Nunca supo dónde había estado su padre en esos momentos, probablemente tratando de conquistar a alguna señora mayor en algún bingo o algo así. Lo único que Kenshin recordaba era a él mismo, solo, en la cama de un hotel, llorando contra la almohada. Por lo que podía recordar, aquella fue la última vez que lloró.

Bajó la mirada a la caja que había sobre la cama y, de repente, no estuvo seguro de querer abrirla, pero Kaoru lo estaba esperando.

Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que esa caja con tenía la historia de la vida de otro, no la suya, que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Así que, por fin, la abrió.

Durante toda su vida como policía o investigador privado había hurgado en los efectos personales de los demás muchas veces y siempre se las había arreglado para ser objetivo.

Pero el contenido de esa caja era más patético que la mayoría de lo que había visto. Un par de pendientes de plástico coloreado de los que causaron furor en su momento entre las adolescentes, un anillo barato, unas cuantas cintas para el pelo, dos botines de niño, un dibujo de niño representando supuestamente al niño y a una mujer sonriente, en el que se podía leer: _"Mamá y yo"._

Kenshin dejó a un lado esas cosas y se centró en unas fotos en blanco y negro. Eran sobre todo del niño, Kai Homura jugando en el lago, Kai agarrado a un perro de peluche, Kai apagando las velas de su torta de cumpleaños.

-Esta es del sexto cumpleaños de Kai -dijo la voz de Kaoru desde muy cerca, lo que lo sorprendió. Kenshin se había concentrado tanto en las fotos que no se había dado cuenta de que ella se le había acercado.

-Ese fue el último día feliz que Sakura pasó con su hijo -continuó la mujer-. Incluso cuando sabía lo enferma que estaba, se preocupaba por el futuro de Kai.

-¿Quién es el calvo que está detrás?-

-Es el señor Okita. Era el jardinero y cocinero de emergencia. Los dueños de la posada solían servir almuerzos y cenas y Sakura los ayudaba limpiando y haciendo de camarera. Así era como se ganaba la vida.-

Kenshin miró el reverso de las fotos por si había algo escrito en ellas, pero no había nada.

-Kaoru, ¿de dónde has sacado toda esa información?-

Ella pareció incómoda.

-La verdad es que no creo que lo quieras saber, Kenshin.-

No, Kenshin no quería saberlo. Se había esperado tener algunos hechos por donde empezar a trabajar, no con los supuestos poderes parapsicológicos de Kaoru.

-No hay ninguna foto del padre de Kai -dijo.

-No. A Sakura no le gusta hablar de... Bueno, tengo la impresión de que, fuera quien fuese, no era una buena persona. Un hombre mayor casado. Sedujo a Sakura y la abandonó después de dejarla embarazada.-

Una historia trágica, pero no inhabitual. Kenshin dejó las fotos en la caja con el resto de las cosas.

-Esto no es mucho para empezar, Kaoru. ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada más por aquí, un diario o algunas cartas? ¿Algún documento?-

Kaoru agitó la cabeza.

-Si hubiera algo más, estoy segura de que Sakura me lo habría dado, quiero decir que estaría en la caja o escondido en el armario. Lo único más que hay es el perro de Kai.

-¿Su qué?-

Kaoru volvió al armario y sacó un pequeño perro de peluche blanco y negro, al que le faltaba un ojo y estaba lleno de polvo. Era el mismo que llevaba el niño en la foto.

-Era el juguete favorito de Kai -le explicó Kaoru-. Sakura se lo compró unas navidades porque no podía tener uno de verdad en la posada.-

Kenshin tomó al perro por una oreja e hizo una mueca.

-No creo que esto sea de mucha ayuda, a no ser que pueda hablar.-

-Bueno... - empezó Kaoru, pero se mordió el labio.

Kenshin gimió.

-Mira, puedo casi soportar que creas que los fantasmas te hablan, pero no me digas que el perro también lo hace.-

-Por supuesto que no -respondió ella acaloradamente—. Pero hay otras formas, Kenshin. ¿No has oído hablar de algo llamado Psicometría?-

-¿Psico qué?-

-Psicometría. El poder de tocar un objeto y sacar impresiones o sentimientos de su poseedor.-

-Oh, eso. Sí, recuerdo que uno de los policías del departamento estaba siempre llamando a uno con esos poderes para que le ayudara en los casos de asesinato.

El tono de su voz revelaba lo que pensaba de esos procedimientos.

-¿Eras policía? -le preguntó ella sorprendida. Pero la sorpresa se esfumó inmediatamente y murmuró: -Sí, por supuesto que lo fuiste.-

Kenshin frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada cuando ella parecía saber cosas sobre él que no le había contado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes un poder de esa clase?-

Ella levantó la barbilla desafiantemente.

-Un poco.-

-De acuerdo, adelante.-

Kaoru parpadeó confusa.

-¿Adelante con qué?-

-Practica tus poderes de vudú con eso. Utilízalo para decirme qué le pasó a Kai Homura.-

Kaoru se puso pálida cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él quería.

-No es algo que me guste hacer muy a menudo, Kenshin. Puede ser muy desagradable. Y, además, de todas formas tú no crees en estas cosas...-

-¿Qué importa en lo que yo crea? Tal vez debiera intentar tener la mente un poco más abierta. Adelante.-

Kaoru miró el juguete que tenía en las manos.

-A no ser, por supuesto, que tú no creas que lo puedes hacer -afirmó él retadoramente.

Ella lo miró reprobatoriamente y apretó los labios.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré. Pero vas a tener que quedarte quieto y callado por una vez.-

-No hay problema -respondió él apoyándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos.

Kaoru se sentó en el borde de la cama, respiró profundamente, apretó el perro contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Kenshin experimentó un leve destello de culpa. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo al obligarla a ella a hacer semejante cosa. Tal vez fuera porque lo estaba empezando a afectar con sus tonterías parapsicológicas. Tal vez él necesitara mantener fría la cabeza, por lo menos.

Estaba seguro de que, en cualquier momento, ella abriría los ojos y le ofrecería cualquier excusa, que sus vibraciones negativas estaban interfiriendo en su concentración o algo así. Estaba a punto de decirle que lo dejara, cuando Kaoru se estremeció violentamente.

-¿Kaoru?-

-Miedo -dijo ella en voz baja-. Él tiene miedo.-

-¿Quién?-

-Kai Homura. Hay un ruido horrible y eso lo asusta.-

-¿Puedes ver algo? ¿Puedes decirme dónde está?-

-No estoy segura. Está fuera de la posada... creo.-

-¿Y qué es el ruido?-

-Una... sirena. Y luces destellantes rojas. Kai siente que algo está a punto de suceder.-

-Yo tengo la misma impresión cuando veo esas luces por el retrovisor -dijo Kenshin.

Pero Kaoru lo estaba haciendo sentirse incómodo. Estaba muy pálida y tenía el ceño tan fruncido que podía hacerse daño. Si estaba simulándolo, se le daba muy bien, era la mejor actuación que había visto en su vida. Parecía no ser consciente de casi nada de lo que él hiciera o dijera, estaba perdida en un trance propio.

-Su madre -murmuró ella-. Kai siente que algo malo le está pasando. El señor Okita está tratando de consolarlo diciéndole que todo iba a ir bien.-

Sí, claro, pensó Kenshin amargamente. ¿Dónde había oído eso anteriormente? Aunque le había prometido a Kaoru que se quedaría quieto, empezó a pasear por la habitación. No lo pudo evitar.

Kaoru de repente empezó a hablarle con una voz distinta, la voz suave con la que un adulto trata de consolar a un niño pequeño.

-Todo va a ir bien, Kai. Tu mamá ha tenido que irse en un coche grande y blanco.-

Un coche grande y blanco, vaya hombre, pensó Kenshin. El niño tenía seis años. ¿Qué se creía Okita? ¿Que era estúpido o algo así? Sabría perfectamente lo que era una ambulancia.

-Van a tener que ocuparse de ti, Kai -continuó Kaoru-. Va a venir un hombre que te va a ayudar a encontrar un nuevo hogar.-

-¡No, no! -dijo Kaoru con otra voz-. No quiero un nuevo hogar. Quiero a mi mamá.-

Kaoru empezó entonces a acunar al perro de peluche.

-¿Kaoru? -le preguntó Kenshin-. ¿Qué está pasando ahora?-

-Se ha ido. Mamá se ha ido. Pero el hombre gris está aquí.-

-¿El hombre gris? ¿Quién es? ¿Te refieres a alguien de protección de menores?-

-No... no me gusta el hombre gris. Tengo miedo. Quiero a mi mamá. No puedo respirar. Me duele el pecho.-

Kenshin sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando ella, ya que a él mismo le estaba costando trabajo respirar.

-Kaoru, ya basta -dijo.

La verdad era que estaba empezando a asustarlo, así que añadió:

-Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte.-

Pero Kaoru no pareció oírlo.

-El hombre gris dice que tengo que ser un buen chico. Pero él no lo es. Quiere quitarme mi perro y tirarlo a la basura. Dice que está demasiado sucio.-

-¡Kaoru, déjalo ya!-

-¡No, no! -dijo la muchacha apretando al perro fuertemente contra su pecho-. No lo puedo tener. Tengo que esconderlo en el lugar secreto de mamá. En el armario.-

-¡Kaoru!-

-Tengo que...-

Ella estaba temblando por completo y las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

Kenshin ya no lo pudo soportar más, así que le quitó de las manos el perro y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación. De los labios de Kaoru salió un tremendo grito. La agarró por los hombros y la agitó.

-¡Kaoru! Sal de ahí.-

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y le dedicó una mirada asustada y distorsionada. Se le escapó un gemido, pero lentamente volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru asintió y el color volvió a sus mejillas. Se apartó de él y se puso en pie. Se llevó una mano a la cara y pareció darse cuenta entonces de que estaba llorando. Al parecer avergonzada, se volvió mientras trataba de controlarse.

-No he querido armar tanto lío -dijo-. Nunca he tenido una experiencia tan fuerte. Parecía demasiado real.-

-Vamos, ángel -dijo-. No tiene sentido que utilices la mano cuando yo tengo una chaqueta que puedes estropear.-

Entonces la hizo volverse cariñosamente, pero ella trató de evitarlo.

-Oh, no. Por favor.-

-Hey, está bien. El de la lavandería es amigo mío. Tengo cuenta allí.-

Kenshin logró por fin abrazarla y que le apoyara la cabeza en el hombro.

Ella se resistió una fracción de segundo más, pero luego le pasó los brazos por el cuello, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro. El detective se puso entonces a consolarla murmurándole todas las tonterías que se le pasaron por la cabeza. En un momento dado, le pareció que ella había dejado de llorar, pero seguía temblando.

Inconscientemente, la abrazó más fuertemente, surgiéndole un instinto protector. Sus sentidos se llenaron de ella. ¿Era posible que una mujer oliera a inocencia, a luz del sol, a rosas, a lluvia de verano y a brisa de atardecer? Kaoru olía así.

Ella dejó de temblar y se relajó contra él, afectándole de una forma que no podía explicar.

-Lo siento -dijo ella con la voz apagada por la tela de su chaqueta.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por actuar tan estúpidamente.-

-Está bien, ángel. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo.-

-¿Quieres decir que lloras?-

-No, que actúo estúpidamente.-

Los hombros de ella volvieron a agitarse, pero esta vez de risa. Apartándose de la mancha de humedad que le había dejado en el hombro, apoyó la cabeza en el centro de su pecho y suspiró.

Y a él le pareció lo más natural del mundo apoyar la mejilla en su cabello.

-A veces -dijo ella,- odio estas cosas extrañas que soy capaz de sentir. Me canso de ser tan... tan diferente y me gustaría llevar una vida normal, como todo el mundo.-

-Yo no quiero que seas normal. Me gustas tal como eres.-

-¿Sí? -le preguntó Kaoru levantando el rostro y mirándolo sorprendida.-

-Sí.-

Kenshin se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo muy cierto que era aquello.

Kaoru sonrió trémulamente.

-Creo que eso es lo más dulce que nunca me han dicho.-

Nadie había acusado anteriormente a Kenshin Himura de ser dulce. No le resultaba muy alentador, pero le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Y luego otro en la adorable punta de la nariz. Y luego en ambos párpados, aún húmedos por las lágrimas. Y luego en las mejillas...

Debería haberse detenido allí. Realmente no había pretendido ponerse a consolarla como excusa para meterse con ella. Pero era Kaoru la que tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, ofreciéndole sus labios.

¿Qué podía hacer él sino besarla? De repente ya no estuvo seguro de a quién estaba consolando y de qué.

Con una decisión que la sorprendió, Kaoru le enterró los dedos en el espeso cuero cabelludo, haciendo que apretara la boca contra la suya. Él la besó con una gentileza de la que nunca le hubiera imaginado capaz, un cariño que la llegó al corazón.

Cuando su boca se hizo más insistente, Kaoru abrió los labios, dándole la bienvenida a su lengua para que jugara con la suya propia. El beso fue a la vez ardiente y mágico, llevándola al corazón del mundo de Kenshin, un mundo de soledad y dolorosas necesidades.

Necesidades que descubrió que no eran muy diferentes de las suyas propias. Abrazar y ser abrazada, tocar y ser tocada, amar y...

Sus labios se apartaron de mala gana, como si ambos necesitaran aire a la vez. Kenshin la miró y, por una vez, sus ojos estaban llenos de ansia, desnuda y vulnerable.

La volvió a besar, más fieramente esta vez, como si le ofreciera todo su deseo y Kaoru lo aceptó, lo hizo suyo. Kenshin le soltó la cola de caballo y su cabello cayó libre sobre los hombros, como una cortina de seda. Ella no pensó protestar, incluso cuando él la hizo tumbarse en la cama.

Entonces los dedos de él le encontraron un seno, acariciándoselo a través de la tela del vestido y Kaoru gimió suavemente, apretándose contra él, consciente de la evidencia de su excitación apretándose contra los vaqueros. Eso debía haberla alarmado, pero la hizo excitarse más todavía.

Se abrazaron, frotaron, acariciaron con un fervor increíble, como dos personas descubriéndose el uno al otro por primera vez. Y, de todas formas, todo le parecía conocido a Kaoru, como si siempre hubiera conocido el beso de ese hombre, su contacto, como si siempre hubiera estado esperando ese momento.

Kenshin le bajó los finos tirantes del vestido mientras la llamaba por su nombre como si lo reverenciara. Rozó sus labios contra la piel desnuda de sus hombros, haciendo que la recorrieran oleadas de calor. Luego le bajó más el vestido, desnudándole los senos. Se los abarcó con las manos, en los que encajaban perfectamente.

Y fue entonces cuando se abrieron las puertas del infierno. La cama empezó a agitarse con una violencia que parecía calculada para que les cayera encima toda la habitación.

-¿Qué...? -exclamó Kenshin alarmado.

Kaoru tragó saliva y sintió como si una hoja de acero helada se interpusiera entre ella y Kenshin, obligándola a soltarlo. La cama saltaba y giraba bajo ellos como una barquichuela en medio de una tormenta. Maldiciendo en voz baja, Kenshin saltó de la cama llevándosela a ella consigo. Apenas habían recuperado el equilibrio en el suelo cuando la librería de la pared entró en danza, literalmente, ya que fue como si se pusiera a bailar con un ritmo loco, el mismo que el de la cama.

-¡Kenshin! -gritó Kaoru advirtiéndole de que los libros empezaban a volar.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un gran tomo le dio en la sien.

Él gruñó de dolor y se apartó de ella. Agitando los brazos logró apartar unos cuantos más que parecían ir dirigidos directamente a él con una puntería muy afinada.

Sólo cuando el último libro estuvo en el suelo paró todo aquel ajetreo. Kaoru se llevó las manos al corazón y respiró trémulamente. Había visto demostraciones del mal humor de Sakura con anterioridad, pero nunca dirigidas contra ella.

Kenshin bajó los brazos cuidadosamente. Gimió y se frotó la cabeza mientras miraba el voluminoso diccionario que le había dado.

-¡Maldita sea! No me extrañaría que pesara como un montón de ladrillos.

-¿Estás bien, Kenshin? -le preguntó ella.

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy! -dijo él mirando la librería y luego la cama-. Primero casi me rompo una pierna en las escaleras. Y ahora creo que tengo una conmoción cerebral. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-

-Es... Sakura.-

La habitación se había quedado extrañamente tranquila, pero ella todavía podía sentir algo en el ambiente, el aura helada de la desaprobación.

-No estaba haciendo chistes de fantasmas. ¿Cuál es su problema esta vez?-

-No estoy segura, pero... pero no creo que le guste que ... hum, que me besaras.-

Kenshin levantó las cejas incrédulamente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ella?-

Kaoru deseó saber eso mismo, así que llamó en voz alta

-¡Sakura! Le has vuelto a hacer daño a Kenshin. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?-

_«Alguien tiene que detener al señor Casanova y hacer que recobres el sentido común»._

Kaoru se estremeció al oír la voz de Sakura, pero fue evidente por la expresión de Kenshin que él no había oído nada.

Un poco avergonzada, Kaoru le explicó:

-Al parecer, Sakura pensó que nos estábamos dejando ir demasiado lejos.-

-Pues sí -respondió Kenshin pasándose una mano por el cabello y palpándose el chichón-. No sé lo que me ha pasado. Lo siento, ángel. Pareces sacar lo peor de mí.-

-¿Lo peor? -dijo Kaoru haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreír-. Yo hubiera pensado que era lo mejor.-

Kenshin agitó la cabeza.

-Ponme con una mujer en un dormitorio y, al parecer, no se puede confiar en mí. Menos mal que Sakura...

Entonces levantó las manos, disgustado, y añadió:

-¿De qué estoy hablando? No hay ninguna Sakura.-

Kaoru lo miró desesperada. Después de todo aquel lío él no podía seguir negando la existencia de Sakura, ¿verdad? Tanto como no podía negar que lo que había sucedido entre ellos había sido algo extraño y maravilloso. Especial.

Pero aparentemente, podía, ya que se apartó de ella murmurando algo acerca de las hormonas disparadas. Se acercó a la librería y se puso a buscar alguna explicación lógica a lo que había sucedido.

Kaoru se sintió entonces decepcionada. Tal vez él tuviera razón y no había habido nada mágico en la forma en que se habían besado. Tal vez no fueran nada más que las hormonas.

Entonces, ¿por qué se seguía sintiendo tan agitada, como se había sentido la otra vez que la besó, pero más todavía?

Como la otra vez que la besó, el día anterior. Una sensación peculiar la invadió y se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Oh, no. No otra vez. Murmuró.-

Tal vez eran los ojos los que habría tenido que taparse. Trató de evitar mirar a Kenshin, pero le fue imposible.

De repente pareció volver a ser capaz de ver a través de sus ropas. Sólo que ahora no era sólo a través de su camiseta. Todo había desaparecido, salvo sus calcetines y unos calzoncillos de seda negros. Vio con toda claridad sus musculosas piernas, ancho pecho, con su vello que bajaba por su plano vientre hasta desaparecer por el elástico de esos calzoncillos escandalosos.

-Oh, oh... vaya -dijo Kaoru tragando saliva y ruborizándose-. Tú... tú tienes...

-¿Qué tengo? -le preguntó Kenshin extrañado.

-Tienes otra cicatriz. En tu muslo izquierdo.-

Kenshin se llevó la mano exactamente a ese punto y frunció el ceño.

-Maldita sea, Kaoru, no empieces de nuevo con eso. Ya tengo bastante por hoy.-

-No lo puedo evitar -gimió ella-. Lo puedo ver muy claramente. Esa cicatriz es de... de un accidente de coche. Ibas demasiado aprisa.-

De repente abrió los ojos sorprendida y añadió:

-¡Kenshin! ¡Tú habías robado ese coche!-

Kenshin frunció más el ceño.

-Sí. ¿Y qué? Era un chico muy malo. Demasiado malo para vivir y no lo suficiente como para morir y... ¡Demonios, Kaoru! ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de bruja o algo así? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

Ella no se molestó en contestarle, tampoco habría servido de nada, seguiría sin creerla.

-Siento mucho dolor -continuó-. Pero no fue tan malo como la vez que tú... tú...

Entonces se acercó a él con la mano extendida y continuó:

-Como cuando te hiciste lo del hombro y la de la mejilla-

-Kaoru, no...-

Kenshin trató de evitarlo, pero las puntas de los dedos de ella se apoyaron en donde sabía que tenía la cicatriz y se estremeció de dolor, el dolor que él recordaba. Pero en vez de en su hombro, ella sintió como si el cuchillo le hubiera sido hundido en el corazón.

Kaoru se sintió palidecer.

-¡Cielos! ¡Cuándo te hicieron esto sólo eras un niño de doce años!-

-¡Déjalo! -exclamó él apartando la mano.

Un destello de temor la recorrió; no por la ira de Kenshin, sino por la nueva imagen que se estaba formando en su mente.

-Veo al hombre entre las sombras. Terrible, aterrador, pero no puedo ver su rostro a no ser que salga a la luz. Él...-

-¡Te he dicho que lo dejes, maldita sea!-

Kenshin la agarró fuertemente por los hombros. La terrible imagen se esfumó dejando en su lugar el rostro del detective, enfadado. Y reflejando otra emoción. ¿Podría ser... miedo?

-Mira, Kaoru, no sé cómo puedes... o, ni siquiera si tú... Quiero decir... creo... Ya no sé lo que pensar. Pero si por alguna remota posibilidad realmente tuvieras poderes, quiero dejar muy clara una cosa. ¡Mantente apartada de mi cabeza, maldita sea!-

-No quiero estar en tu cabeza -dijo ella tratando de soltarse-. Es más tu culpa que mía.-

-¿Mi culpa? -preguntó él aflojando su agarre.

-Sí. Nunca he tenido unas visiones tan detalladas y claras con nadie más. Pero cada vez que me besas tan apasionadamente, soy capaz de ver más de ti. Esta vez he llegado hasta tus calzoncillos negros de seda.-

-Para tu información, señorita parapsicóloga, no llevo ropa interior de seda. Ni siquiera tengo de eso, salvo unos calzoncillos que mi ex esposa insistió en regalarme y esos están en el fondo de un armario. Nunca me los pongo, salvo los días en que me quedo sin ropa limpia, como...-

Kenshin se interrumpió y puso cara de horror.

-Como esta mañana -continuó mirando espantado a Kaoru.

Las manos cayeron de los hombros de ella y luego se pasó una por la frente como si estuviera comprobando que no tenía fiebre.

-Esto... esto es una locura.-

-No, no lo es -insistió ella-. Es la forma en que me besas. Parece que ha abierto una especie de canal entre nosotros.-

-Entonces, cambia de emisora.-

-Entonces, deja de besarme.-

-¡Encantado!-

Pero aún entonces Kaoru podía sentir las corrientes que había entre ellos. La atracción que existía entre ellos, quisieran o no.

Se preguntó si Kenshin lo sentiría también. No lo podía decir. Lo único que sabía era que él había apartado la mirada y había retrocedido diciendo.

-Me voy de aquí.-

-¿Vas a dejar el caso?-

-No, es sólo que tengo que salir de este lugar. Tengo que apartarme de...-

No terminó la frase, pero no fue necesario. Kaoru sabía perfectamente que se refería a ella. Parecía como si, después de todo, Kenshin prefiriera que fuera un poco más normal.

Ese pensamiento la dolió más de lo que quisiera admitir. Escondió el dolor detrás de una máscara de orgullo y vio como el hombre cerraba el joyero de Sakura y se lo metía bajo el brazo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó.

-Aquello para lo que me has contratado. Encontrar a Kai Homura. Utilizando métodos reales y sólidos de detective. La clase de cosas que puedo comprender. Evidencias.-

Luego se dirigió a la puerta y añadió:

-¿Vienes?-

Kaoru agitó la cabeza como atontada.

-Creo que me quedaré un poco más aquí y veré si puedo encontrar algo más.-ç

-¿Y cómo piensas volver a la ciudad?-

-Supongo que siempre podré usar mi escoba voladora -dijo ella amargamente- O, si no, por aquí pasa un autobús.-

Kenshin pareció dispuesto a discutir, pero por fin se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Muy bien, como quieras. Ya me pondré en contacto contigo si descubro algo.-

Cuando Kenshin salió por la puerta, Kaoru se preguntó si lo haría. Tenía la sensación de que él preferiría meter la cabeza en un cepo para osos antes que volver por allí a verla. Se quedó oyendo sus pasos alejándose hasta que, por fin, la puerta de entrada se cerró con un portazo, dejando el lugar y a ella, en un silencio total.

**Fin Capitulo 5**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Hola! ¿Cómo va, nuevo capitulo.. ¿Qué les pareció?.. por fin apareció Sakura! Pero en el peor momento.. ¬¬ jeje y ¿Kenshin? Se fue enojado parece… pero como digo yo... los hombres siempre vuelven… jaja. Bueno parece que va tomando color la cosa con respecto a Kai Homura.. al menos ya se sabe quien fue y se conoció mas o menos un poco de su mamá..¿Y Kaoru? ¿Que va hacer ahora?.. en sí el fic no es muy largo.. yo creo que va a tener entre 11 o 12 capítulos, mas no.. En realidad, no quiero estirar mucho la historia y después terminar estropeándola… pero bueno, ya veremos.. jeje n.n**

**Muchas gracias por sus rewiews.. como siempre.. me alienta a seguir escribiendo y a actualizar mas pronto.., yo, como ustedes, también leo mucho los fics que se publican y sufro cuando no actualizan!.. después, cuando suben el capitulo nuevo, ya me había olvidado de lo que había pasado en el anterior.. jeje (bueno ya, solo me pasa a mi ¬¬.. ) pero bueno.. cuando tengo tiempo libre, lo aprovecho, así no hago esperar… ;)**

**Espero opiniones, criticas o lo que fuese.. nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo..! **

**Saludotes, sayonara!**

_**Kitaniaryu**_

**Adelanto siguiente capitulo:**

_-Tal vez ella sea realmente una especie de bruja, Yahiko. Tal vez me haya hechizado.-_

_-Su lealtad a la familia es enternecedora, señorita Kamiya, pero no puede seguir así. Estamos atrayendo aquí una clase de turismo mejor, de la clase que no quiere libros raros y baratijas así. Y, francamente, los echadores de cartas pertenecen a los carnavales y verbenas, no a este vecindario. Nadie la culparía si quisiera vender la tienda y buscar un trabajo decente. Siempre he estado dispuesta a hacerle una muy buena oferta...-_

_-Toma, tu invitación al baile, Cenicienta.-_

_-¿Incómodo?_ -respondió él riéndose nerviosamente-. _Mujer, me tienes completamente amedrentado-_

_-He dicho que te llevaré yo-_

**P.D:.** Dejen rewiews! xD


	6. 6 Evasivas

Hola! Bueno, soy novata en esto, digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir.. pero me gustó mucho esta historia que leí hace tiempo y me parecíó bueno compartirla con ustedes.. En sí, el argumento lo tomé prestado del libro "Magica Inocencia" de Susan Carroll, yo la adapté a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, y también puse nuevas escenas que son mías, como también, agregue alguno que otro personaje nuevo. El fic se ubica en la época actual.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.. (que mas quisiera yo…¬¬) si no al sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

«_bla bla_» : pensamientos

- bla bla - : diálogo normal

" **_El investigador privado Kenshin Himura era demasiado cínico como para creer en el amor. Y cuando Kaoru Kamiya apareció en su oficina requiriendo su ayuda en un extraño caso de personas perdidas, su primer impulso fue ponerla en la puerta. Pero Kaoru tenía algo que le afectaba. Tal vez fuera su rostro inocente; o su no tan inocente cuerpo. O, tal vez, el hecho de que el archienemigo de Kenshin le había dicho que no aceptara el caso.."_**

**Capítulo 6**

_**- Evasivas -**_

Pasó una semana antes de que Kenshin volviera por el vecindario. Pero cuando pasó por la calle principal, evitó cuidadosamente la tienda de Kaoru, aunque ese gran ojo que tenía delante pareció mirarlo reprochándoselo.

Se agachó en el asiento cuando pasó por delante, temiendo que el radar de esa mujer lo pudiera detectar.

Se dirigió decididamente a su destino, el ayuntamiento.

Aparcó delante y apagó el motor. Luego miró las únicas pistas que tenía, el joyero que había dejado a su lado, en el asiento, y el perro de peluche.

Debía estar loco. Perder el tiempo de esa manera por una chica que; hacía que la sangre le corriera por las venas a la vez ardiendo y helada, y por diez yenes al día. Un dinero que nunca había tenido intención de cobrar.

Había tenido tan poca suerte tratando de descubrir algo de Kai Homura que casi había llegado a pensar que era una elucubración de Kaoru. Pero lo cierto era que la reacción de Enishi le había devuelto la seguridad.

El rey del casino no había estado inactivo esos días y había movido todas sus influencias para hacer que inspeccionaran su oficina, desde los de sanidad hasta la misma policía para revisarle la licencia.

También había recibido una sutil amenaza o, como lo llamaba Enishi, "una advertencia amigable", de que, si no dejaba el caso, ya se ocuparía que unos de sus mejores asesinos le pegara un tiro. Más que alarmar a Kenshin, eso lo llenó de una gran satisfacción.

-Eso demuestra que ya estoy empezando a acercarme al imperturbable señor Otowa -murmuró Kenshin a su único compañero, el perro de peluche-. Lo que significa que aquí tiene que haber algo. Y que tu antiguo dueño existe.-

Kenshin miró al perro y frunció el ceño ante un recuerdo vago que le trajo. ¿Sería posible que él mismo hubiera tenido un juguete como ése cuando era pequeño? Tenía un nombre en la punta de la lengua. ¿Yamiko? ¿Yoriko? Tal vez Yahiko.

Sí, eso era. Un perro de peluche llamado Yahiko. Un dálmata.

-Bueno, eso tiene que ser.-

Podía recordar tan pocas cosas de los detalles de su vida infantil... ¿Qué habría pasado con el bueno de Yahiko? Probablemente quedó abandonado en uno de esos hoteles a los que lo había arrastrado su viejo.

Inmediatamente pensó en su padre. Aquello era una de las cosas más molestas de ese caso, que no dejaba de recordarle su propio pasado. Menos mal que estaba encontrando tanta satisfacción molestando a Enishi, si no lo habría dejado nada más empezar.

Todo ese asunto se le estaba metiendo en el cuerpo de una manera que no le gustaba ni comprendía. Como la mujer que lo había contratado.

Kaoru.

Kenshin se agarró al volante tratando de quitarse su imagen de la mente. Su cabeza estaba empezando a parecerse a un campo de batalla y, la mayoría de las veces, perdía.

Ella siempre estaba allí, incrustada en sus pensamientos, atormentándolo, manteniéndolo despierto por las noches, o protagonizando sus sueños.

Casi había perdido el control y estuvo a punto de haberle hecho el amor en una cama vieja de una posada abandonada.

Bueno, él seguía sin creer en fantasmas, pero Kaoru era otra cosa. Casi había llegado a sentirla agrietando su armadura de cinismo.

Todos esos detalles que ella había adivinado, las cicatrices, el coche que había robado, pero sobre todo, el hombre en las sombras. Habían sido demasiado precisos como para atribuirlos a una simple suposición.

Suspiró. Se había pasado casi toda la vida desenmascarando a echadores de cartas, médiums de pacotilla, lectores de bolas de cristal y demás. Lo estaba volviendo loco tener que admitir, aún para sí mismo, que Kaoru podía serlo de verdad.

-Es de lo más incómodo -le dijo al perro de peluche-. Bueno, Yahiko. Ya sabes como se siente uno. También se metió en tu cabeza.-

Por supuesto, Kaoru había dicho que todo era culpa de él, por la forma en que la había besado y, tal vez tenía razón. No había tenido que besarla, ni ninguna de las otras cosas que se le habían ocurrido cuando estaban en esa cama.

Siempre había tenido la norma de no tener nada personal con los clientes y no sabía por qué Kaoru le había tentado para que la rompiera. Pero cada vez que la tocaba se ponía como un cohete. La deseaba tanto que le asustaba.

-Tal vez ella sea realmente una especie de bruja, Yahiko. Tal vez me haya hechizado.-

Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba sucediendo entre Kaoru y él sólo tenía una solución. Seguir trabajando en el caso, pero manteniéndose apartado de ella tanto como le fuera posible. Y, dadas las circunstancias, sin volverla a tocar.

-Desde el primer momento en que la vi me di cuenta que iba a ser un problema -continuó-, Que esto te sirva de lección, Yahiko. Mantente apartado de las chicas con cara de ángel y cuerpos hechos para el pecado.-

Entonces sonó una discreta tos y, por un momento de sorpresa, Kenshin pensó que había sido el perro. Luego se dio cuenta de que una sombra se proyectaba sobre él.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una policía.

-Perdone, señor -dijo la chica-. Pero el parquímetro indica que su tiempo se ha agotado. Así que, o bien Yahiko o usted meten otra moneda o me temo que voy a tener que multarlos.-

Kenshin se sintió ruborizar, pero logró sonreír.

-Me temo que tendré que ser yo. Yahiko sólo lleva billetes grandes.-

La chica le sonrió y se marchó. Kenshin salió del coche y agitó la cabeza. Era mala cosa si empezaba a hablarle a un perro de peluche.

Era mejor que se dedicara a lo que tenía entre manos.

No había encontrado a nadie que supiera nada ni de Sakura ni de su hijo, sólo a una mujer que una vez había estado de camarera en la posada y que le había dicho que el señor Okita seguía vivo. Debía tener unos ochenta años. Desafortunadamente, la mujer no le pudo decir dónde vivía y era por eso por lo que él iba al ayuntamiento.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo en los archivos. Si tenía suerte, para la hora de almorzar habría hablado con él y sabría algo de Sakura y su hijo. Sólo esperaba que tuviera buena memoria.

Después de tomar nota de la dirección se dirigió a la salida. Mientras caminaba, el detective pensó que aquello tenía todo el aspecto de un colegio reconvertido.

El olor a tiza y a calcetines sudados seguía en el aire. Cuando se detuvo en una de las fuentes para beber, se abrió una de las puertas de las antiguas aulas. Casi se esperó que de allí saliera un montón de escolares, pero lo que salió fue un grupo de hombres de mediana edad vestidos con traje y corbata y aire de importancia.

Supuso que debían ser los magnates locales. Una reunión semanal. Un poco de café, mucho cotilleo y un buen rato para todos.

Salvo tal vez para la mujer que los siguió. Cuando la colección de trajes desapareció, ella se quedó cerca de la puerta, una pequeña cosa pálida vestida con un vestido rosa pálido.

Le resultaba conocida, pero no del todo hasta que le dio la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Kaoru.

Su primer impulso fue esconderse para escapar de la mirada de ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? ¿Por qué no estaba en su tienda?

Ella no miró en su dirección. No tenía su aspecto habitual con ese vestido y sin sus abalorios de siempre. Parecía sentirse mal, incómoda y fuera de lugar cuando se puso a hablar con una mujer alta que también había salido de la habitación.

¡De conversación nada! Al parecer la señora alta era la única que hablaba y, por alguna razón que no pudo nombrar, a Kenshin le disgustó inmediatamente.

-...y debe comprender nuestro punto de vista, señorita Kamiya -estaba diciendo Yui.

-Siempre trato de comprender el punto de vista de los demás -le dijo Kaoru tranquilamente-. Pero...-

-Yo fundé este consejo para darle a este vecindario un muy necesario lavado de cara. Nadie quiere cerrarle la tienda, exactamente -dijo Yui con un tono de voz que quería decir exactamente lo contrario-. Francamente, por su propio bien, simplemente debe tratar de estar... más en el mercado.-

Kaoru apretó su bolso, tratando de mantener la paciencia.

-Mi tío abuelo llevaba años trabajando con bastante éxito esa tienda, si es por eso.-

-Ehh... sí. Pero francamente, querida, su tío abuelo era un poco... diríamos, excéntrico.-

Kaoru pensó que si hubiera dicho que estaba loca, se aproximaría más a lo que pensaba.

-Su lealtad a la familia es enternecedora, señorita Kamiya, pero no puede seguir así. Estamos atrayendo aquí una clase de turismo mejor, de la clase que no quiere libros raros y baratijas así. Y, francamente, los echadores de cartas pertenecen a los carnavales y verbenas, no a este vecindario. Nadie la culparía si quisiera vender la tienda y buscar un trabajo decente. Siempre he estado dispuesta a hacerle una muy buena oferta...-

-Francamente, ella no está nada interesada.-

Esas palabras interrumpieron a Yui antes incluso de que Kaoru tuviera preparada una respuesta con más tacto.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta y casi se dio de bruces con Kenshin y se le escapó un leve gemido. Vaya con su sexto sentido. ¿Cómo podía haberle pasado desapercibido ese pedazo de hombre? ¿Cómo se podía haber acercado sin que lo oyera? Y con esa camisa negra ajustada al cuerpo…. Como para pasar desapercibido, a los ojos de cualquier mujer.

Yui fue la primera en recuperarse y sus fríos ojos grises recorrieron a Kenshin, estremeciéndose al ver su camisa.

-¿Y quién es usted, joven, que pretende hablar en representación de la señorita Kamiya? -exigió.

-Sólo uno de esos turistas baratos a los que les gustan los libros raros y las baratijas. Y que cree que la tienda de Kaoru está muy bien. Un gran sitio para que te restauren el aura. Francamente, usted tiene todo el aspecto de necesitarlo.-

Yui se puso tensa por la irritación. Aunque completamente sorprendida por ese inesperado campeón, Kaoru intervino antes de que Kenshin pudiera decir nada más agresivo.

-Oh, señora Matsuken, este es mi... mi... -

¿Cómo lo podía llamar? ¿Su amigo? ¿Al detective que había contratado para que hurgara en la posada de Yui a sus espaldas? ¿Al hombre que podía haberse transformado en su amante si no hubiera sido por la intervención de un fantasma? Kaoru se sintió ruborizar.

-Es mi... Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. Kenshin, ella es Yui Matsuken, de la empresa Matsuken. Ya sabes, los dueños de la posada Katsumoto -dijo para que él no tuviera duda de con quien estaba hablando.

Pero se podía haber ahorrado la saliva.

Kenshin soltó un largo silbido.

-¿Matsuken Co., eh? La orgullosa propietaria de la Central de Fantasmas.-

-Si se está refiriendo a esa historia supuesta de que la posada Katsumoto está embrujada, eso no es nada más que un rumor estúpido.-

-Sí, una verdadera molestia esos rumores. ¡Un rumor que persigue a los obreros y tira botes de pintura!-

Kenshin gruñó cuando Kaoru le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Yui se puso tensa e hizo una demostración mirando su caro reloj de oro.

-Va a tener que perdonarme, señorita Kamiya. Me temo que vamos a tener que continuar esta discusión en otro momento.-

-No cuente con ello -murmuró Kenshin.

La mujer lo ignoró y continuó:

-Tengo mucho que hacer esta mañana -dijo abriendo el bolso y mostrándole unos sobres color crema-. La asociación local de negocios va a volver a tener un baile de fin de verano. Esperamos celebrarla en la posada Katsumoto cuando hayan terminado las obras de renovación.-

-Yo no contaría con eso tampoco -dijo Kenshin riéndose.

Yui lo miró fríamente y empezó a alejarse, pero Kenshin la detuvo agarrando el asa de su bolso.

-¿Por qué no se ahorra el sello y le da ahora su invitación a Kaoru?-

Kaoru pensó que no lo hacía porque estaba muy claro que no tenía la menor intención de invitarla a ella.

Pillada con la guardia baja, Yui se ruborizó un poco.

-Bueno, yo... di por hecho que la señorita Kamiya no estaría interesada.-

-¿Por qué no? Ella es una mujer de negocios de la localidad, ¿no?-

-Está bien, Kenshin -intervino Kaoru-. Realmente yo no...-

Pero Kenshin ya estaba buscando en el bolso de Yui y sacó una invitación. La mujer sólo pudo cerrar el bolso muy dignamente.

Luego se marchó de allí a toda prisa mientras Kenshin la observaba con una amplia sonrisa y luego le dio el sobre triunfalmente a Kaoru.

-Toma -dijo-. Tu invitación al baile, Cenicienta.-

Kaoru agitó la cabeza y se negó a aceptarla.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer esto, Kenshin?-

-¿Qué?-

-Obligar a la señora Matsuken a darme esa invitación. No tengo la costumbre de ir a donde no se me desea.-

-¿No? Bueno, alguna vez deberías intentarlo. Puede ser muy divertido.-

Pero cuando Kaoru no respondió a su sonrisa, la de Kenshin se esfumó lentamente.

Entonces arrugó la invitación y, como no vio ninguna papelera, se la metió en el bolsillo.

-Siento haberme metido. ¿No estarías de verdad haciendo un trato con esa... ehh, señora Matsuken para venderle tu tienda?-

-No, por supuesto que no.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no le dijiste que se fuera a cazar sapos?-

-Porque nunca se me ha dado particularmente bien eso, aún con gente que se lo merece.-

-¿Cómo yo?-

-Yo no he dicho eso.-

Pero Kaoru se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que lo había deseado, que seguía herida y que si, también un poco enfadada por la forma en que Kenshin la había abandonado ese día en la posada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí otra vez? -le preguntó.

-Trabajo para ti, ¿recuerdas? Me contrataste para hacerme cargo del caso de Homura.

-Lo recuerdo. Pero no estaba segura de que tú lo hicieras. No sé nada de ti desde hace una semana.-

-Ya te dije que me pondría en contacto contigo cuando tuviera algo de que informarte, ¿no?-

-Sí, lo hiciste. ¿Es por eso por lo que has venido al ayuntamiento? ¿Para buscarme?-

-No exactamente. Tenía que buscar en los archivos de aquí.-

-¿E ibas a venir luego a mi tienda?-

-Ehh... bueno —dudó Kenshin sin mirarla a los ojos—. Sí, claro.-

-Eres un mal mentiroso, Kenshin Himura.-

-Mira, ángel, yo...-

-Está bien, Kenshin -respondió ella suspirando cansadamente-. Yo no querría volver a meterme en tu cabeza otra vez. ¿No era eso lo que dijiste? Tal vez sería mejor que me llamaras desde una cabina a una distancia segura.-

-Oh, vamos, Kaoru...-

Pero Kaoru ya había empezado a dirigirse hacia la salida, así que Kenshin corrió y se la bloqueó.

-Escucha, ángel, yo no... oh, demonios, es cierto -dijo él pasándose una mano por el cabello-. Estaba pensando marcharme sin pasar a verte. Es sólo que...-

-No tienes que darme explicaciones. Estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de reacciones de la gente. En la reunión del consejo de esta mañana, todas las sillas a mi alrededor estaban vacías. Ya ves, no eres el único que piensa que deberían quemarme en la hoguera.-

-Todos esos son unos animales. Y yo también -afirmó él agitando disgustadamente la cabeza-. Nunca he sido un caballero en lo que se refiere a las mujeres, pero parece que he acabado haciéndotelo pasar peor a ti que a la mayoría.-

-Supongo que es más culpa mía que tuya. Es esta maldita habilidad mía para meterme en las cabezas de los demás, invadiendo su intimidad. Debe haberte hecho sentir muy incómodo.-

-¿Incómodo? -respondió él riéndose nerviosamente-. Mujer, me tienes completamente amedrentado.-

Esa sincera confesión pilló a Kaoru completamente desprevenida y lo miró preguntándose cuándo habría sido la última vez que Kenshin Himura habría admitido tener miedo de algo.

-Eso es ridículo -dijo ella por fin-. No puedes tenerme miedo a mí. Ni siquiera crees en mis poderes, ¿verdad?-

-Ya no sé lo que creo, muñeca. Si hace una semana me hubieras preguntado por esto de la parapsicología, te habría dicho que es un engaño. Luego apareciste tú y ya no estoy tan seguro. Me he vuelto medio loco preguntándome si tú tendrías algo de esos poderes de verdad.-

-¿Sería tan terrible si fuera así?-

-Sí, porque si eres real, ¿qué más lo es también? ¿Los fantasmas? ¿Los ángeles? ¿Santa Claus? Esas son ideas muy enervantes para un tipo como yo, que siempre se ha imaginado el mundo de duro y frío cemento, en blanco y negro.-

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Me dijiste que no creías en nada, incluso cuando eras pequeño. No llorabas por la mamá de Bambie.

-Incluso me sentaba sobre las manos para que no me diera la tentación. Supongo que llevo demasiado tiempo sentado sobre mis manos y ahora me resulta muy difícil sacarlas.-

Eso lo dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa de medio lado que a ella le llegó al corazón.

-Puede que no sea tan difícil como piensas, Kenshin -dijo ella agarrándolo por una muñeca.

-No te vas a volver a meter de nuevo con mi aura, ¿verdad?-

-No, te prometo que, de ahora en adelante, haré lo que pueda para mantenerme fuera de tu cabeza, a no ser que tú me invites a entrar. ¿Ves? Nos estamos tocando y no pasa nada.-

-Todavía -dijo él, pero dejó que sus dedos se relajaran un poco.

-Por supuesto -añadió luego como advertencia más para él mismo que para ella-, no queremos que vuelva a suceder algo como lo que pasó en la posada, cuando estábamos en la cama y casi... bueno, ya sabes.-

Por la forma en que Kaoru se ruborizó, él se dio cuenta de que recordaba muy bien aquello.

-Oh, no. No querríamos algo así.-

-Pero si puedes mantener tu radar psíquico para ti, supongo que no hay ninguna razón para que no podamos ser amigos.-

-Eso estaría muy bien, Kenshin -respondió ella sonriendo.

-Muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué pasa?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Kenshin la hizo levantar la barbilla con un dedo y la miró a la cara.

-No hace falta tener poderes paranormales para darse cuenta de que has tenido una mala mañana. Incluso antes de que yo apareciera. Supongo que esa tal Matsuken y sus secuaces del consejo te han hecho pasar un mal rato, ¿no?-

-El consejo de redesarrollo -respondió Kaoru asintiendo-. Quieren librarse de mi ojo.-

-¿Oro?-

-Me refiero al gran ojo mecánico que tengo fuera de la tienda.-

-Ah, eso. De eso nada. Es una de las cosas más interesantes de este aburrido pueblo.-

-Bueno, el consejo no comparte tus gustos. Quieren que mi fachada se parezca más a las demás. Incluso me han amenazado con lograr que el ayuntamiento me obligue a quitarlo.-

-Entonces consigue a unos abogados que lo peleen. Eso es lo que yo haría.-

-Yo nunca he sido una luchadora, Kenshin. A veces es más fácil conformarse.-

-¿Qué? ¿es esta la misma mujer que me dijo que debería dejar de vivir su vida y tratar llevar una vida normal, como todos los demás?-

-Lo que yo quería cuando vine aquí a hacerme cargo de la tienda de mi tío, era un nuevo comienzo. Sentirme como si hubiera algún sitio en donde pudiera ser yo misma y aún así ser aceptada. Pertenecer a alguna parte. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?-

Kenshin se encogió de hombros, pero la comprendió. Mejor de lo que le habría gustado. Controló el impulso repentino de abrazarla y le dijo:

-Acompáñame a mi coche. Tal vez tenga una noticia que te alegre el día.-

No quiso decirle nada más hasta que no estuvieron junto al coche, pero a Kaoru se le notó la animación inmediatamente.

-Has descubierto algo acerca de Kai Homura ¿verdad?-

-Tómatelo con calma, muñeca. No es algo tan grande. Lo único que he encontrado ha sido la dirección actual del viejo jardinero, Okita.-

-Oh, Kenshin, eso es maravilloso. Si alguien puede saber qué pasó con el hijo de Sakura después de su muerte, es él.-

-Eso si aún recuerda algo. Todos los demás parecen haberse olvidado de Sakura.-

-Ya lo sé -dijo ella tristemente-. Y allí está ella, con su espíritu atrapado en la posada. Es muy triste, ¿verdad?-

-Sí -respondió él sintiéndose incómodo como siempre que Kaoru mencionaba a Sakura.

Tal vez fuera porque aquello le estaba afectando también a él. Pudiera ser por esa foto en la que se veía el joven rostro de la chica, con sus trágicos ojos oscuros y la sonrisa cariñosa con que miraba a su hijo, al que amaba y que sabía que no iba a poder cuidar por mucho más tiempo.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía la edad de Kai Homura -murmuró Kenshin-. Ya no recuerdo su rostro. Ni siquiera su nombre.-

Se puso tenso inmediatamente. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso?

-Lo siento mucho, Kenshin -dijo Kaoru tomándole la mano cariñosamente, pero el detective la apartó.

-No tiene importancia. No tiene nada que ver con este caso. Escucha, ángel, tengo que irme. Me gustaría ver al tal Okita cuanto antes.-

-¿Y me llamarás esta vez? -le preguntó Kaoru ansiosamente-. ¿Tan pronto como averigües algo?-

-Claro.-

-Es que se lo tengo que contar a Sakura -dijo ella bajando la voz-. Ayer volví a la posada para verla y se está impacientando.-

-¿Se impacienta? A mí me parece que ella tiene mucho más tiempo para matar que el resto de nosotros. Toda la eternidad.-

-Pero Kai Homura no. Sakura siente que su hijo tiene algún problema terrible.-

-Mala suerte que no pueda sentir también dónde está. Eso me ahorraría mucho trabajo.-

Cuando Kaoru empezó a mirarlo de esa forma triste y reprobatoria, Kenshin levantó una mano y añadió:

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te llamaré en cuanto descubra algo.-

Kaoru se animó inmediatamente.

-Eso si es que descubro algo -continuó Kenshin.

-Lo harás. De eso estoy segura.-

-Tu fe en mis habilidades como detective es realmente emocionante, muñeca.-

-No es sólo tu habilidad como detective, Kenshin -dijo Kaoru sonriendo tímidamente-. A pesar de lo duro que pretendes ser, siento que Sakura está empezando a importarte tanto como a mí.-

¡Cielo santo! ¿De dónde habría sacado Kaoru semejante idea? Bueno, ahora era el momento de dejar las cosas claras y contarle la razón verdadera por la que se había metido en ese extraño caso. Tenía que contarle lo de Enishi y que él lo estaba haciendo como una simple venganza.

El cielo sabía que nunca había tenido ningún problema desilusionando a la gente, hasta ese momento, pero ahora le resultó imposible hacerlo, no a ella, no a Kaoru.

Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente, así que se buscó en los bolsillos las llaves del coche y se encontró con la invitación arrugada de la señora Matsuken.

-Toma. ¿Qué quieres hacer con esto? -le preguntó ofreciéndosela.

-Supongo que la tiraré.-

Pero la tomó en sus manos y, después de abrir el sobre, la leyó en voz alta.

-La Asociación de Negociantes le invita cordialmente a asistir al baile anual de fin de verano de La Última Rosa. La cena se servirá en el salón de la araña de cristal de la posada Katsumoto, y será seguida por un baile en los jardines de las rosas hasta la noche.-

A pesar del tono formal de voz que puso Kaoru, se le notó la curiosidad.

-Realmente quieres ir, ¿no? -le preguntó él.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros, pero no engañó a Kenshin.

-Entonces, adelante y ve. Y al infierno con la señora Matsuken y compañía. No querrás que gane la madrastra mala, ¿verdad, Cenicienta?-

Ella sonrió un poco, pero metió de nuevo la invitación en su sobre y agitó la cabeza.

-No tengo nada que me pueda poner en una cena tan formal.-

-Cómprate un vestido nuevo.-

-¿Y a quién voy a llevar de acompañante? No soy precisamente la chica más buscada de por aquí, Kenshin.-

-Te llevaré yo -dijo él inmediatamente, preguntándose a continuación en qué estaría pensando.

Kaoru pareció tan sorprendida por su oferta como él mismo.

-¿Qué... qué has dicho?-

-He dicho que te llevaré yo.-

-Pero Kenshin, ¿por qué querrías tú hacer algo así?-

-Porque...-

Porque a él le encantaba ir vestido de pingüino para relacionarse con un montón de malditos creídos como Yui Matsuken.

-Porque creo que puede ser divertido –mintió.

Como Kaoru seguía mirándolo incrédulamente, él añadió beligerantemente:

-¿Qué te pasa. Cenicienta? ¿No crees que pueda hacer el papel de Príncipe Azul?-

-No. Es que... sí. Yo...-

Kaoru se interrumpió. Creía en muchas cosas imposibles. Cosas como fantasmas y demás. Creía en el amor, el romance y los cuentos de hadas. Incluso creía que, en alguna parte, había un hombre ideal esperando a toda mujer. Pero nunca se había imaginado que ella encontraría al suyo vestido con aquella camisa negra y conduciendo un Mustang rojo.

-Por supuesto, con una condición -la previno él-. No más de tus poderes paranormales.-

-No, te lo prometo -respondió Kaoru, aún atontada por esa oferta inesperada y con una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien. Entonces, trato hecho.-

Kenshin se volvió entonces hacia su coche y se rió.

-¡Demonios! Ya no estoy seguro de nada.-

Abrió la puerta del coche, pero la volvió a cerrar inmediatamente. Se dio la vuelta y sorprendió a Kaoru al abrazarla, la levantó del suelo y la besó apasionadamente.

Sus labios parecieron encontrarse con toda la fuerza de dos trenes colisionando, enviando chispas en todas direcciones. Por un momento, Kaoru se vio suspendida, sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo. La única cosa sólida en el mundo era el cuerpo de Kenshin apretándose contra el suyo, la sensación de su boca, ansiosa, exigente, posesiva. Su cuerpo se le estremeció y tembló debajo de aquellos brazos fuertes que la sostenían.

Entonces, igual de repentinamente, él la depositó en el suelo cariñosamente. Kaoru se tambaleó un poco cuando Kenshin se apartó jadeando.

-¡Ya está! —gruñó él—. Ahora realmente he de irme. No puedo contenerme más.-

Kaoru estaba demasiado anonadada como para decir nada. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, aún estremecida por las sensaciones que Kenshin había despertado en su interior. Pasión, cariño, deseo ardiente. Todo lo que una mujer debe sentir cuando acaba de ser besada de esa manera. Nada anormal.

¿Nada anormal? No, no lo había habido. Cuando Kenshin se sentó detrás del volante, Kaoru se le quedó mirando.

Entonces sucedió.

Ésta vez no hubo nada que la previniera. Fue como un relámpago en un cielo negro.

Kenshin Himura apareció completamente desnudo delante de sus ojos asombrados. Hermosamente desnudo, todo su pecho velludo y sus miembros musculosos.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un grito. Por suerte, Kenshin estaba distraído en ese momento arrancando.

Para cuando levantó la mirada, Kaoru se había recuperado lo suficiente como para apartarse. Seguía sin poder hablar, pero consiguió sonreír y despedirle con la mano, tratando de no parecer una mujer que viera a un hombre alejarse dentro de su descapotable desnudo, gloriosamente desnudo.

-No es justo -gimió.

Kenshin había empezado a confiar en ella, como un lobo solitario que, poco a poco, se fuera acercando a una hoguera de campamento que le daba la bienvenida.

Se puso la mano en la frente, tratando de evitar que la visión siguiera más allá, que invadiera las zonas vulnerables del alma de él.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Siguieron más imágenes como una serie de relámpagos. Imágenes demasiado negras y terribles para un día tan luminoso.

Un callejón oscuro, el gemido de un niño asustado, el brillo de un cuchillo, la sombra amenazadora de un hombre con las manos llenas de sangre.

Se le escapó un leve grito.

-Oh, Kenshin -susurró al tiempo que se apoyaba en el parquímetro-. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.-

Ya había roto su promesa.

Se había vuelto a meter en su cabeza.

Y ésta vez había visto el rostro del hombre entre las sombras.

**Fin Capitulo 6**

**-------------------------------------**

**Hola! Yo de nuevo..!. Bueno, un capitulo más para esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció? A mi personalmente me encantó la escena de Kenshin hablando con el perro, ¿no es tierno? n.n no me maten ¬¬ por ponerle "Yahiko" justamente como nombre al peluche.. pero no sé, me pareció gracioso.. jeje ¿Y la invitación? Tenemos baile! Todo puede pasar ahí ¿no? ;) jojo. Ahora Kaoru ya vio al hombre que lastimo a Kenshin cuando era chico.. ¿Qué pasará?.. quisiera aclarar justamente eso, se entiende que cada vez que Kenshin besa a Kaoru , ella puede ver dentro de él no, pero cada vez más, (que envidia! Yo quiero tambien T-T).. aclaro esto porque me preguntaron y parece que no había quedado muy clara esas partes.. igual cualquier duda, ya saben, pregunten.. ;)**

**Gracias por todo como siempre, hoy no dejo adelanto del próximo capitulo porque ando medio apurada ¬¬', pero si les puedo decir que se viene un poco de acción, es decir Enishi va a tomar cartas en el asunto, aunque.. si sabe que por Kenshin no va a funcionar sus amenazas, ¿Por qué lado tomará,o mejor dicho.. ¿A quién atacará?.. les dejo al intriga.. xD**

**Saludotes, nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Kitaniaryu**

**P.D.: como siempre…no sean malitos y dejen un rewiew..! así hay actualización mas pronto… porque para el otro capitulo me voy a tardar un poquito mas de la cuenta.. jojojo nos vemos!n.n**


	7. Fuegos Artificiales I

Hola! Bueno, soy novata en esto, digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir.. pero me gustó mucho esta historia que leí hace tiempo y me parecíó bueno compartirla con ustedes.. En sí, el argumento lo tomé prestado del libro "Magica Inocencia" de Susan Carroll, yo la adapté a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, y también puse nuevas escenas que son mías, como también, agregue alguno que otro personaje nuevo. El fic se ubica en la época actual.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.. (que mas quisiera yo…¬¬) si no al sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

«_bla bla_» : pensamientos

- bla bla - : diálogo normal

" **_El investigador privado Kenshin Himura era demasiado cínico como para creer en el amor. Y cuando Kaoru Kamiya apareció en su oficina requiriendo su ayuda en un extraño caso de personas perdidas, su primer impulso fue ponerla en la puerta. Pero Kaoru tenía algo que le afectaba. Tal vez fuera su rostro inocente; o su no tan inocente cuerpo. O, tal vez, el hecho de que el archienemigo de Kenshin le había dicho que no aceptara el caso.."_**

**Capitulo 7**

_**- Fuegos Artificiales-**_

**_(Parte I)_**

El "Gran Casino de Tokio", como así lo llamaba la prensa, estaba ubicado en el centro de la cuidad, a pocas cuadras de las calles mas importantes de las misma, haciendo muestra de su presencia con la majestuosidad y el lujo que presentaba el edificio en si. Luces y colores se mezclaban con las miles de personas, que inundaban el lugar, dándole una faceta de entretenimiento y diversión al mismo.

Enishi se encontraba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de su sillón, mirando por el gran ventanal que iluminaba su oficina, el cual a la vez, daba vista a la entrada del edificio.

Era curioso como aquel ambiente de alegría hacia contraste con su estado de ánimo actual. Últimamente, las cosas no estaban saliendo del todo bien, la búsqueda de Kai Omura lo tenia verdaderamente consternado, es decir¿Por qué tenían que buscar a ese hombre justamente ahora¿Qué ganaban con ello, y lo más importante..¿Quién estaba detrás todo esto, mas allá de Himura y Kamiya, que eran únicamente canales para

encontrarlo, había alguien que había solicitado sus servicios¿Pero quién?.

La puerta sonó, dejando pasar al lugar a un corpachón que se situó junto delante de él, ocupando buena parte de la habitación.

-Jefe¿Me buscaba?-

-Si señor Iwanbou, tome asiento por favor-

Enishi hizo un ademán a su empleado para que se sentara, y se giró para posar su mirada fría y carente de emociones sobre él. Se sacó los lentes, apoyándolo lentamente sobre la mesa, pasó su mano por su cabello prolijamente peinado y suspiró.

-Bueno¿Qué tenemos?-

-Himura ha seguido con la investigación, mis hombres lo han visto en la antigua posada Katsumoto, en el ayuntamiento del vecindario, y haciendo averiguaciones sobre un cierto jardinero que trabajaba en la mansión, junto con la madre de Kai Homura-

-¿Ha descubierto algo?-

-La verdad jefe, no sabría decirle, las personas que he mandado para que pudiesen conversar con él, se encuentran de licencia, algunos en el hospital, los ha sacado a todos a patadas hablando literalmente; yo mismo intente hablar con él, cuando lleve a los inspectores a sus oficinas, pero ni caso-

-Era de esperarse-

El dueño del casino de levanto se su asiento, rodeo el escritorio y se posó delante de la ventana, mirando hacia la cuidad. El problema más grande de la búsqueda de Kai Homura tenía nombre y apellido: Kenshin Himura. El que él estuviera implicado, complicaba todas las cosas en un cien por cien. Si se trataba de cualquier otro detective, no habría tenido problemas de haber dado por terminado el asunto el mismo día que este se habría iniciado. Pero teniéndolo justo a él en el caso, hacia que toda su mascara de autocontrol se fuera al infierno, con el solo hecho de pensar lo que pudiese llegar a descubrir. Himura no era un pequeño insecto al cual podía aplastar, como había hecho anteriormente con sus enemigos. Él era fuerte, más allá del hecho de que no le tenía miedo, y eso lo irritaba, porque el era Enishi Otawa y cualquier persona sensata que, anduviera en el medio, sabia que ese nombre era sinónimo de poder, dinero y poder.

-Parece que el señor Himura, para variar, nos esta complicando la existencia-

-Si lo ordena, hoy mismo lo mando a eliminar, llevo a mi mejores hombres-

-No, que mas quisiera yo, pero no. La pérdida seria muy grande por una sola persona, además sería una lastima-

-¿Aún tiene las esperanza que Himura trabaje para nosotros?-

-No se si esperanza exactamente, pero no puedo negar que teniendo semejante pieza jugando a favor, que en contra, es una buena jugada-

-¿Entonces?-

-Entonces nada, ahora ese tema no es prioridad, si no la búsqueda de Kai Homura, no puede seguir y mucho menos llegar al final-

-Pero jefe, Himura esta reacio a hablar, y por la sonrisa de triunfo que tenia en el rostro cuando lo visite esta semana con los agentes, no creo que deje el caso-

-Si lo sé, y para serle sincero señor Iwanbou, me lo esperaba, pero bueno siempre hay otros caminos ¿no?-

Iwanbou se acomodó incomodo en la silla que se encontraba, sabiendo de antemano lo que su jefe se refería. Enishi, era bastante calmo en el sentido de negocios, y más cuando estos eran financieros. Pero él mas que nadie, luego de estar diez años trabajando a su lado, sabia que cuando a su jefe se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible hacerle dar marcha atrás, y mas si el asunto era personal. Esto significaba problemas, nuevamente, como supuso aquel día en la limosina.

-¿Qué sugiere?-

-Qué cortemos el árbol de raíz, es decir, hay que buscar a la persona que inició todo esto-

-Kamiya-

-Así es, la señorita Kamiya, ella es la que inició la búsqueda, si no podemos por el lado de Himura, probemos con ella-

-¿Quiere que me deshaga de ella?-

-No, no es necesario, _aún_. Digamos que, una pequeña advertencia, usted sabe, para que deje este caso-

-Entiendo…-

-La verdad me hubiera gustado no llegar a estos extremos, amenazar a mujeres indefensas no está en mi lista de pasatiempos favoritos, pero sé que con dinero no podré sobornarla a ella tampoco-

-Una de las buenas eh-

-Si, y la verdad dudaba que existieran, aunque, por ejemplo, ninguna de mis ex esposas sabe lo que es eso, aman el dinero, pero bueno, no las culpo…. yo también-

Enishi sonrío amargamente, aunque rápidamente ocultó su desliz debajo de su mascara de indiferencia habitual.

-Bien- el guardaespaldas se levantó, y con rápidas zancadas se dirigió a la salida del despacho, sin antes darse vuelta y añadir:

-¿Y Himura?-

-Himura…- Enishi se volvió a sentar detrás de su escritorio, mirando nuevamente hacia la cuidad con aire pensativo, ciertamente ese nombre le producía un malestar- del señor Himura no se haga problema, yo me encargaré del asunto personalmente, esa es otra espina en el zapato de la cual que me tengo que deshacer-

Iwanbou salió de la ofician rápidamente sin decir palabra alguna, dando por terminada la conversación. Su jefe hace mucho tiempo que tenía a ese hombre incrustado en el camino. Nunca se habían llevado bien, eso era cierto, pero más allá de eso, siempre existió una rivalidad mutua. Seguramente esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que todo ese asunto terminara, a favor de uno, de ambos o en tragedia. Era sólo cuestión de esperar, después de todo Enishi siempre se las arreglaba para salir ganando de una manera u otra, aunque fugazmente se le cruzó el pensamiento de que, tal vez, exista la remota posibilidad de que, la suerte de su superior, se estaría acabando, y ciertamente eso no era nada bueno, porque si caía él…. caían todos.

-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-

Kaoru se despertó de golpe con el ruido de un trueno.

Estaba sudando copiosamente por la pesadilla que acaba de tener, en la que se había visto a sí misma primero en la oficina de Kenshin, con un vestido negro ajustado y medias de seda. Kenshin llevaba una trinchera y sombrero de ala ancha, estaban abrazados y acariciándose. En un momento dado, sonó un ruido en el despacho exterior y él se puso alerta y fue a ver lo que sucedía, ella trató de impedírselo, pero entonces la habitación cambió y se vio en un callejón oscuro. Entonces vio también al hombre en la sombra, fue advertirle a Kenshin, pero el hombre se interpuso entre ellos y se abalanzó sobre este con un cuchillo en la mano.

Habían sido unas imágenes de lo más vividas, de lo más real. Una pesadilla espantosa como no recordaba ninguna otra.

Eso tenía que tomárselo como una lección. Nunca debía acostarse después de una cena tardía a base de sushi y torta de chocolate. O con una conciencia culpable.

No había dejado de pensar en el incidente que había tenido con Kenshin esa tarde y se había dormido con esos pensamientos.

Él había confiado en ella lo suficiente como para ofrecerse a llevarla al baile, para besarla de nuevo. ¿Y qué había hecho ella? Invadir su intimidad una vez más, robándole fragmentos de su alma que él nunca había pretendido compartir.

-No quise hacerlo -murmuró.

Maldijo ese infernal poder que tenía de meterse en las partes y dolores más íntimos de la gente. ¿Para qué servía salvo para meterla en problemas? Desde los seis años, cuando preguntó inocentemente al sacerdote que los estaba visitando acerca de las bonitas imágenes que veía en su mente sobre una chica rubia en ropa interior y resultó que no era la esposa del reverendo.

Pero pensó que la reacción del reverendo Sakurai no sería nada en comparación con la de Kenshin si supiera que se había vuelto a meter en su mente. ¿Qué le iba a decir la siguiente vez que lo viera¿Confesarse con el hombre con el que no había dejado de tener sueños lujuriosos desde que lo había conocido¿Decirle que tenía pesadillas acerca de su hombre en las sombras?

No, no podía contárselo. No si no quería que ese Príncipe Encantado con vaqueros y camisa negra desapareciera para siempre. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo muy intensamente que deseaba que eso no sucediera.

Pero esa poderosa atracción que sentía por él no tenía sentido, esa unión de sus mentes desde el principio, como si... como si el que se hubieran encontrado no hubiera sido una casualidad, sino cosa del destino. Y eran tan diferentes...

En su solitaria infancia, Kaoru siempre había podido refugiarse en los libros, además de la seguridad que le habían dado sus amados padres, aunque nunca la habían comprendido demasiado.

Pero Kenshin se había criado como un niño de la calle y los callejones oscuros. Había vivido en habitaciones de hotel y casas de adopción, nunca había tenido una que pudiera llamar suya. Había perdido a su madre a los seis años. Y su padre...

Kaoru se estremeció sabiendo la causa del cinismo y la falta de confianza de Kenshin, el recordado dolor y las cicatrices que había tratado de enterrar tan profundamente.

Eso la hacía desear abrazarlo, consolarlo.

Pero el consuelo era lo último que un hombre como aquel podría querer de ella. El no era de los que pudiera admitir que necesitaba a alguien, aunque se estuviera muriendo de sed y ella estuviera a su lado con un vaso de agua. Y tampoco importaba que, cada vez que él la besaba, ella se sintiera encendida y como si, de repente, el cielo se llenara de fuegos artificiales, ya que Kenshin nunca los vería.

-Sólo es pólvora y cerillas, ángel -le diría él-. Deben estar teniendo fuegos artificiales en el pueblo de al lado.-

No, cualquier relación entre Kenshin y ella carecía de esperanza. Si el destino los había unido, entonces ésta era una de esas veces en las que el destino se equivoca.

Tenía que dejar de atormentarse por ese hombre. Olvidarlo, olvidarse de esos sueños, de los deseos que despertaba en ella.

Afuera seguía lloviendo y fue a ver qué hora era, pero se había producido un corte de electricidad, así que no le quedó más remedio que quedarse allí, mirando al techo. Por lo menos, ya no había más truenos y relámpagos.

Entonces¿qué ruidos eran esos que se oían en la puerta de la tienda?

Se puso tensa¿quién podría querer entrar en su tienda a esas horas de la noche y en medio de una tormenta? Pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero los golpes continuaron.

Nerviosamente, se levantó de la cama, tomó un candelabro y se dirigió a la tienda.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de que su tienda tuviera un aspecto tan misterioso por la noche y a la luz de las velas. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, vio la silueta de un hombre recortada contra el cristal, grande y amenazadora. Contuvo el deseo de apagar las velas y volver a la seguridad de su apartamento.

-No seas ridícula —se dijo a sí misma—. Probablemente sólo sea alguien de la compañía de electricidad, o un vecino.-

El de la tienda de antigüedades de al lado solía pasar por allí cada vez que había un apagón. Al parecer, se creía que Kaoru practicaba alguna clase de ritos místicos que anulaban la electricidad.

Sujetando el candelabro como un escudo, se obligó a avanzar. El cartel de la tienda ocultaba el rostro del hombre, pero estaba claro que no era el de la tienda de al lado. Ese hombre era mucho más alto y sus hombros más cuadrados.

Una súbita esperanza se encendió en su interior, algo tan irracional como lo había sido el miedo de antes. No tenía ninguna razón para suponer, incluso para atreverse a pensar que fuera posible...

Los dedos le temblaban cuando fue a abrir.

-¡Kenshin! -gritó.

Dejó el candelabro sobre el mostrador y abrió la puerta justo cuando él iba a llamar de nuevo y Kaoru contuvo la respiración.

Bajo la lluvia era la viva imagen de su sueño.

-Kenshin -dijo de nuevo-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Mojarme. ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o qué?-

-Oh... oh, sí, por supuesto -respondió ella apartándose.

Una vez dentro, Kenshin le dijo:

-Maldita sea, Kaoru. ¿Siempre abres la puerta de esa manera en mitad de la noche¿Y si hubiera sido un loco con un hacha?-

-No era un loco con un hacha. Eras tú.-

-¿Y cómo lo has sabido? Ahí fuera está oscuro como la boca del lobo.-

-Lo sabía.-

Él observó entonces la cerradura.

-Una cerradura barata -dijo-. La podría abrir en un par de segundos. Y no hay ningún sistema de seguridad. Ni una maldita alarma.-

-No la necesito. Normalmente mi tienda no se ve asaltada en mitad de la noche por duros detectives con trinchera.-

-No es una trinchera, es un impermeable. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ahí fuera está diluviando.-

Luego se quitó el sombrero y se apartó los mechones de cabello mojados de los ojos.

Kaoru debió extrañarse por su tono de enfado, pero se dio cuenta de que había algo más detrás de todo aquello. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había llevado allí a Kenshin esa noche, él no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó.

-¿A mí? Nada Pero te prometí que te haría saber lo que pasaba con el señor Okita.-

-¿Has hablado con él?-

-No exactamente. Encontré su casa, pero él no estaba. Su nieto me dijo que se había ido a pescar, pero que no sabía dónde. Probablemente tardaré un par de semanas en poder hablar con él. Este caso se está volviendo algo muy frustrante.-

Pero no era el caso lo que lo hacía parecer tan extraño esa noche. Había algo más en su cabeza y Kaoru necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no averiguarlo con sus sistemas propios.

-De todas formas -añadió él-, por ahora es todo. Lamento haberte molestado tan tarde. Los detectives tenemos un horario tan raro que solemos olvidarnos de que, a estas horas, el resto de la gente está... en la cama.-

Kenshin la recorrió entonces con una mirada que reveló un ansia salvaje, una mirada que despertó los propios deseos de ella.

Luego la apartó y continuó hablando.

-Uh... será mejor que me marche.-

Probablemente debiera hacerlo, pero cuando dio un paso hacia la puerta, Kaoru le dijo:

-Oh, no. Por favor, no lo hagas.-

-Pero es tarde y no debería haberte molestado.-

-Está bien. Me gusta que me molesten -respondió ella ruborizándose-. Quiero decir que, ya que estás aquí, bien podrías quitarte la trinchera y secarte un poco.-

-No es una trinchera -insistió Kenshin y luego fue a encender la luz—. ¿No hay luz?-

-Pasa siempre con las tormentas.-

Kenshin miró entonces el candelabro.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de las linternas?-

-Sí, las pilas. Siempre se me olvida reemplazarlas.-

Tomó entonces el candelabro y lo utilizó para encender algunas de las velas aromáticas que tenía en la tienda, se le ocurrió que, si le proporcionaba más luz a Kenshin, tal vez él no quisiera volver afuera, a la oscuridad y la lluvia.

Kenshin no se había movido de cerca de la puerta, pero Kaoru podía sentir su mirada fija en ella. Se volvió y le preguntó suavemente:

-¿Y qué te ha traído aquí esta noche, Kenshin?-

-Te lo acabo de decir.-

-No. No has venido hasta aquí en mitad de la tormenta para decirme que no has podido hablar con el señor Okita.-

El detective se puso a juguetear con el ala de su sombrero.

-Y, supongo que, sin luz eléctrica, no podré hacerte creer que pasaba por aquí y vi que tenías las luces encendidas.-

-Pues no.-

-Bueno, la verdad es... ¡Maldita sea! La verdad es que te he tenido de nuevo en la cabeza.-

¡Lo sabía! Kaoru puso cara de culpabilidad y empezó a balbucear una disculpa cuando Kenshin continuó:

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti en todo el día.-

-Oh -respondió Kaoru dándose cuenta que él no había querido decir lo que había pensado. Kenshin se acercó entonces.

-Y también has estado paseándote por mis sueños, ángel. Esta misma noche he soñado que estábamos en mi oficina¿una tontería, no?-

-Completamente.-

Se dijo a sí misma que no podía ser que hubieran tenido el mismo sueño. Era imposible.

-Y tú llevabas un vestido negro muy sexy.-

-¿Y tú? Por casualidad, no llevarías tu trinchera¿verdad?-

-No es una trinchera, sino un impermeable. Pero sí, lo llevaba.-

-Y la única luz venía de la calle. Y me abrazaste...-

-Y me quitaste el sombrero y me acariciaste el cabello con los dedos.-

-Me besaste y... y entonces nosotros...-

Sus miradas se encontraron y Kenshin abrió los ojos, alarmado. Kaoru no lo culpó. Ella también estaba afectada por aquello.

-¡Oh, demonios! -gruñó Kenshin, pero hizo un valiente esfuerzo para recuperarse—. Es una coincidencia, sólo una coincidencia. Probablemente ambos hemos visto las mismas películas de detectives.-

-Yo no he visto ninguna.-

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que vamos a empezar a compartir los mismos sueños ahora¿Qué significa eso, Kaoru?-

-No lo sé -dijo Kaoru, pero estaba empezando a sospechar la naturaleza del poderoso vínculo que había entre ellos dos

Una idea que temía que él no aceptaría nunca y que la impresionaba a ella misma.

-Pero espera. No hemos podido compartir el mismo sueño porque yo era la única que estaba dormida. Tú estabas en la carretera en alguna parte...-

Pero Kenshin agitó la cabeza.

-Me detuve un rato por la tormenta. Estaba muy cansado y me quedé dormido...-

Kaoru estuvo segura de que Kenshin saldría corriendo por la puerta, pero en vez de eso, se frotó la mandíbula y le preguntó demasiado como si nada:

-¿Qué opinas del sueño? Me refiero a la parte en que nos estábamos besando.-

Kaoru se ruborizó.

-Fue muy bueno. Mucho. Eso fue hasta que todo cambió y me encontré en el callejón.-

Kenshin se puso pálido.

-Oh, no. ¿Soñaste también esa parte?-

Kaoru asintió y fue incapaz de evitar un estremecimiento.

-Estaba perdida y no te podía encontrar y, cuando lo hice... él estaba allí. El hombre con el cabello gris y un cuchillo. Era horrible...-

-¡Oh, cielos!-

Kenshin se puso a pasear entonces y luego la miró suspicazmente.

-Espera un momento. ¿Cómo has sabido el color de su cabello? Eso no aparece nunca en el sueño. Él siempre está entre las sombras.-

-Bueno, yo...-

Kenshin se acercó y la agarró por los hombros.

-¿Has vuelto a meterte en mi cabeza, no?-

Estaba atrapada y no podía hacer otra cosa que asentir.

-¡Maldita sea, Kaoru! Me lo prometiste.-

-No lo pude evitar. Pensé que podía, pero cuando me besaste y... Lo siento, Kenshin -susurró. Él la soltó y dijo amargamente:

-¿De qué color eran mis calzoncillos esta vez?-

-De ninguno. Quiero decir que no lo vi.-

-Así que has logrado desnudarme por completo al fin. ¿Y qué mas viste además de mi trasero desnudo?-

Deseó decirle que no había visto nada más, pera no pudo.

-Vi al hombre que te atacó cuando eras pequeño. Vi su rostro.-

-¿Qué viste de su rostro?-

-Me pareció conocido de alguna manera. Como... como el tuyo. Sólo que más duro.-

-No es una comparación muy halagadora, ángel -respondió él apretando la mandíbula-. No deja de preocuparme la apariencia física y siempre me pregunto si, algún día, terminaré como mi viejo.-

-Oh, no. Tú nunca...-

-¿Nunca qué, muñeca¿Nunca terminaré siendo de la clase de hombre capaz de planear el asesinato de su propio hijo?-

Kaoru parpadeó. Se había imaginado la verdad del padre de Kenshin por la visión, pero era mucho peor oírselo decir a él de esa manera, con el rostro como una máscara fría y amargada.

-Lo siento -susurró ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kenshin la observó en silencio por un momento y luego su enfado se esfumó lentamente.

-No hagas eso, ángel. No merece la pena que llores por ello. Bueno, ya que has descubierto tanto, supongo que debes conocer el resto -dijo él suspirando.

-Oh no, Kenshin. Nunca quise obligarte a compartir tus recuerdos conmigo.-

-Está bien. Tampoco es para tanto. No sé por qué siempre he sido tan reticente a hablar de mi viejo con la gente.-

Kaoru se quedó muy quieta mientras él buscaba las palabras adecuadas y, cuando las encontró, le dijo:

-Supongo que mi viejo se me parecía mucho. Expansivo y lleno de color, pero en el fondo, era un globo de aire caliente. Tenía millones de sueños sobre maneras de hacerse rico rápidamente y trabajando lo menos posible. Después de que mi madre muriera, él me llevó de un lado para otro siguiendo sus negocios. Negocios que no siempre eran especialmente... honrados. Pasó breves períodos de tiempo en distintas cárceles y yo en casas de adopción. Pero mi padre siempre se las arreglaba para convencer al juez de turno para que le devolvieran mi custodia. Eso se le daba muy bien, engañar a la gente y hacerles creer que lo sentía, que esa vez se iba a portar bien.-

Por la amargura de la voz de Kenshin, ella se preguntó cuántas veces su padre lo había engañado de esa forma a él cuando pequeño

-Cuando yo tenía doce años ya me harté de tratar de evitar que se metiera en más problemas. Me preocupaba que la próxima vez le pasara algo realmente grave. No es que mi viejo me importara mucho, sólo que no quería volver a una casa de adopción.-

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que aquello no era cierto, su padre le importaba, y mucho.

-Por esa época, mi padre se relacionó con una gente realmente peligrosa. Te hablo de criminales duros. Él empezó a hablarme de que por fin íbamos a hacernos ricos y yo me di cuenta de que iba a hacer algo gordo. De alguna manera tenía que averiguar qué era y hacer que mi padre no se metiera en ello. Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo cuando casi me mató. Estaba jugando a los detectives. Me metí en la oficina legal de uno de esos tipos con los que sabía que mi padre estaba tratando, pero me pillaron antes de que pudiera averiguar nada. Lo hizo uno de los nuevos amigos de mi padre. Un tipo llamado Mumyoi Navaja Yatsume.-

Kenshin se pasó una mano por la cara y continuó.

-Traté de luchar con él, pero me sacó al callejón de detrás de la oficina y entonces él... se me acercó con su cuchillo. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de acorralarme cerca de un sitio donde los policías solían echar la partida, así que lo atraparon y yo me salvé. Fin de la historia. O eso debiera haber sido, ya que el tipo cantó y dijo que mi viejo lo había mandado a que me siguiera esa noche para que dejara para siempre de meter las narices donde no debía.-

-¿Para que te matara? -susurró Kaoru horrorizada. Kenshin asintió.

-Supongo que nadie se iba a interponer en el camino del éxito de Seijurou Hiko. Ni siquiera yo.-

-Oh, Kenshin. ¿Y qué dijo tu padre a eso?-

-Oh, lo negó todo con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Me dijo que había sido un mal padre, pero que yo era todo lo que tenía, que me quería y que nunca me haría daño.-

Kenshin se rió amargamente.

-Bueno, el viejo había tratado de engañar a la gente demasiadas veces ya y aquella vez nadie lo creyó.

-¿Incluyéndote a ti?-

Kenshin frunció el ceño.

-Eso fue lo peor, ángel. Después de todas sus mentiras y engaños, una parte de mí todavía quería creerlo. Supongo que eso es lo que me ha hecho un incrédulo para siempre.-

-No -le dijo Kaoru-. Sólo fuiste un niño que quería tener fe en lo que la tienen todos los demás niños. En el amor de su padre.-

-Sí, bueno. Eso se me pasó muy aprisa -dijo Kenshin haciendo un gesto brusco-. Además de eso, también lo habían pillado en una extorsión y chantaje de una gente muy rica. Uno puede llegar a planear la muerte de su propio hijo, pero es mejor que no te metas con el dinero de algún rico y poderoso. Así que mandaron a mi padre a pasar un largo rato a la prisión se Kyoto

-¿A la prisión de Kyoto? Entonces, la carta que cayó al suelo de las que tenías en el coche...-

-Era de él. Sigue escribiéndome de vez en cuando, incluso después de todos estos años. Nunca las leo.-

Pero algo en la expresión de él le indicó a Kaoru que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Estaba recibiendo unas extrañas vibraciones que salían de... el sobre mojado que él llevaba en el bolsillo de su impermeable.

¡No! No podía hacerle eso otra vez. Él ya había compartido suficiente de su secreto más íntimo, así que trató con todas sus fuerzas de controlar sus poderes y lo consiguió.

-¿Nunca volviste a verlo? -le preguntó-. ¿Ni una sola vez en todo este tiempo?-

-Sólo en mis sueños, querida. Extraño¿verdad? Ni siquiera puedo recordar la cara del que me atacó. Cuando tengo esas pesadillas es siempre mi padre el que me ataca con el cuchillo.-

-¿Tienes esos sueños a menudo?-

-Sí. Gracioso¿no?-

Pero cuando Kaoru se estremeció, la cómica expresión de Kenshin se esfumó.

-Me había olvidado que has compartido este último. ¿Crees que va a repetirse?-

-No lo sé.-

El se acercó entonces y le acarició el rostro con los dedos.

-No voy a permitir que el hombre de las sombras de mi sueño se meta en los tuyos. Si pensara que eso fuera posible, me quedaría despierto el resto de las noches de mi vida.-

Trató de hacer que eso sonara a broma, pero Kaoru se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio. El tipo duro que juraba que él no era un caballero en lo absoluto se podía sentar por las noches y quedar agotado por la falta de sueño sólo para protegerla a ella de su pesadilla.

Deseó poder hacer algo para protegerlo a él. Tal vez lo pudiera hacer. Actuando por un impulso, le dijo:

-Tiene que haber una forma más fácil de contener esas pesadillas. Tal vez lo que necesites sea un _atrapa sueños_.-

-¿Un qué?-

Kaoru respondió descolgando el atrapador de sueños del gancho que lo suspendía del techo de la tienda. Era un círculo de cuerda trenzada decorado en negro y turquesa con plumas y se lo enseñó a Kenshin.

-Cuelga esto en tu dormitorio y atrapará todos tus malos sueños.-

-Querida, yo necesitaría uno del tamaño de Osaka.-

-Realmente no, Kenshin. Hay una vieja leyenda india que dice que todos los malos sueños quedan atrapados aquí -dijo ella señalando el centro del círculo.

Kenshin tomó el artefacto en sus manos y lo examinó suspicazmente.

-Los malos sueños se quedan ahí y se evaporan por la mañana -continuó ella-. Sólo pasan los buenos sueños.-

-¿Y si no quieres tener ninguna clase de sueños?-

-Todo el mundo tiene que tener sueños. De otra forma, no quedaría nada, salvo la oscuridad.-

-A mí no me importa la oscuridad, sólo lo que oculta. ¿Por qué no te ha funcionado esto a ti esta noche?-

-No tengo uno colgando en mi dormitorio.-

-Ah, ya veo. Esto es algo que sólo se lo colocas a los clientes.-

-No, es que nunca antes he necesitado uno. Nunca he tenido pesadillas horribles, hasta...-

-Hasta que me has conocido a mí.-

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no. Lo siento, no he querido...-

Kenshin le devolvió entonces el artefacto.

-Gracias, pero no, querida. Si necesito una buena noche de sueño, prefiero tomarme unas cuantas copas que usar esto.-

-No te puede hacer daño usarlo.-

-¿Para qué¿Qué se puede sacar de creer en todo esto? Polvo de hadas, atrapadores de sueños, piedras de runas y... cristales místicos. ¿Por qué puede necesitar alguien todo eso¿Por qué, Kaoru?-

-¿Por qué no, Kenshin? -le preguntó Kaoru amablemente-. Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez las cosas que yo vendo no sirvan para nada. Pero tal vez sí. ¿Qué hay de malo en mantener la mente abierta a un poco de magia?-

-Porque¿qué pasa cuando descubres que la magia ha desaparecido? Que realmente nunca la hubo. Te despiertas por la mañana y sólo están las paredes desnudas y tú. Solo.-

Fue a colgar de nuevo el atrapa sueños de su gancho cuando Kenshin gruñó:

-Espera.-

Cuando lo miró, él se encogió de hombros y le dijo:

-Ah, qué demonios. Me lo llevo. Me quedan algunos sitios libres en la pared y supongo que ese trasto estará mejor que algún viejo póster.-

Kaoru se quedó helada por la sorpresa cuando Kenshin, decididamente, le quitó el artefacto de las manos.

-¿Cuánto? -le preguntó él mientras buscaba su billetera.

-Nada. Es un regalo, Kenshin.-

-Te va a costar mucho mantenerte en los negocios si regalas las cosas -dijo él y le señaló las velas-. Y quemándolas.-

-No más que a un detective que sólo les cobra a sus clientes diez yenes al día más los gastos.-

Kenshin la miró ferozmente, y ella le respondió de la misma manera.

Pero Kaoru se dio cuenta de que, debajo de esa ferocidad, él la estaba mirando de otra manera. Definitivamente había magia en esos ojos ámbares, con rasgos violáceos que reflejaban las llamas de las velas. O, tal vez esas llamas eran más internas. Sintió la fuerte atracción que siempre sentía cuando él estaba delante, la tensión creciendo entre ellos como una vieja y conocida canción. Como un sueño semiolvidado. O, tal vez en otra vida.

Siguió mirándolo a los ojos mientras se acercaba sin darse cuenta. El atrapador de sueños cayó al suelo cuando Kenshin extendió los brazos y la abrazó.

Pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si todo se quedara quieto cuando la boca de él descendió sobre la suya. Sus labios se encontraron, suavemente al principio, luego con más insistencia. Sus lenguas se juntaron también. Era la clase de beso que despertaba deseos, sueños.

Kenshin la abrazaba fuertemente mientras se preguntaba qué clase de locura lo embargaba.

En el breve tiempo que había pasado desde que la conocía, esa chica lo había relacionado con las situaciones más increíbles. Caza de fantasmas, lectura de mentes, sueños compartidos. Y ahora eso. Confesiones a medianoche en las que le había revelado cosas de las que nunca antes había hablado con nadie.

Mientras seguía abrazándola y besándola, pensó que, tal vez lo que estaba loco era el resto de su mundo. Los interminables casos de esposas y maridos engañados, fraudes en los seguros y demás suciedades. Los recuerdos que había despertado esa búsqueda de Kai Homura. Su venganza hacia Enishi Otowa por haberse metido con su ex esposa. La carta arrugada que llevaba en el bolsillo, la que había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para abrir y en la que su padre le decía que saldría pronto.

El hombre en las sombras de sus pesadillas estaba amenazando con volver a aparecer y, en vez de estar pensando en qué iba a hacer, se pasaba las horas con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

Kaoru... Necesitaba ver a Kaoru. Sentir su calor, su sonrisa, su contacto. Kenshin Himura, el tipo duro, el que se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida corriendo delante de todo el mundo y, nunca hacia alguien.

Y ahora estaba apretándola en sus brazos, besándola como si no pudiera soportar dejarla irse. Pero aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. Tenía que encontrar la forma de parar antes de que los condujera a ambos al desastre.

Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero logró apartarla suavemente.

-Es tarde -dijo-, debería irme.

-¡No! -gritó Kaoru casi involuntariamente y lo agarró por las solapas-. Quiero decir que no tienes que hacerlo. Puedes... quedarte.-

Kaoru le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que él ansiaba y, sin saber por qué, no se aprovechó de ello. Dudar era algo nuevo para él. Kenshin Himura comportándose como un caballero. Hasta esa noche no había sabido que lo pudiera ser.

Respiró profundamente, la tomó las manos y la hizo soltarlo suavemente.

-Eso no sería una buena idea, Kaoru.-

-¿Por qué¿No me deseas?-

Kenshin emitió un sonido entre una risa y un gemido.

-¿Desearte? Ángel, te deseo tanto que me asusta, pero no tengo ninguna forma de protegerte.-

Ella se ruborizó.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Tomo la píldora. Por prescripción médica -le dijo ella, no se fuera a creer que la tomaba por otras razones.

-No era esa la única protección a la que me estaba refiriendo -afirmó Kenshin tomándole el rostro entre las manos-. Kaoru, tú eres de la clase de mujer que lleva escrito un para siempre en la cara. Y yo... nunca en mi vida he sido capaz de hacer algo que durara más que aquella vela que se está derritiendo.-

-Lo sé. Y no te estoy pidiendo un para siempre. Sólo te estoy pidiendo ésta noche.-

Entonces le tomó una de las manos y le dio un beso en la palma. Ese suave contacto de sus labios envió una oleada de calor por las venas de Kenshin.

Gimió. Ella no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Kaoru le pasó un brazo por la nuca y se pegó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que él notara todas sus curvas bajo el fino camisón.

-Kaoru, ángel -suspiró-. Estás jugando con fuego, chica. Mira lo que ya ha pasado entre nosotros con sólo unos pocos besos. Si hacemos el amor, vas a tener una visión paranormal tremenda.-

-Ya te he visto desnudo. ¿Cuánto más lejos puedo llegar?-

-Mucho más. ¿Y si terminas con todo esta vez¿Y si me ves todo, cuerpo y alma? Mi alma no es algo muy apropiado para ofrecerle a cualquier mujer, mucho menos a un ángel como tú.-

-¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo la que juzgue eso, Kenshin?-

Kaoru le acarició el rostro y luego se apartó, tomó el candelabro y le dijo:

-Por favor, quédate. Pasa la noche conmigo.-

No era una súplica, ni una seducción evidente. Era sólo una simple petición que a Kenshin le llegó al corazón. Además, ya había hecho bastante el caballero por esa noche. Dudó un momento más antes dé aceptar el mayor riesgo de su vida. Pero valía la pena arriesgarse, por que en esta ocasión, para su propio asombro, se dio cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás. Ya no podía, ya no quería….

Extendió el brazo y tomó la mano que Kaoru le estaba ofreciendo.

**Fin Capitulo 7**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola hola¿Como están? No me maten por dejarlo en esa parte! Si soy mala.. jojojo xD. Bueno en el próximo capitulo ya tenemos el lemon, así no hay más nada que decir, se viene lo bueno! ;) jeje, aunque tengo que confesarle que soy media inexperta en escribir esas escenas, así que vamos a ver que sale .. :P **

**¿Y Enishi, parece que va por el lado de Kaoru.. ¿Qué le va a hacer, y ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Kenshin¿Qué va a pasar con Kai?.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho los rewiews! Gracias! Y bueno, desde ahora los voy a contestar uno por uno, ya que veo que siguen el fic… no saben lo feliz que me hacen… T-T **

**Espero sus opiniones como siempre, gracias por todo el apoyo… nos vemos en la próxima gente, saludotes..!**

**Kitaniaryu**

_( Por orden de llegada)_

**Nicerecontraenamorada: **Gracias por tu rewiew! Si, si a mi también me gusta esta parejita, y no sabes como! Espero que te halla gustado el capitulo, espero tu opinión, saludos!

**Gabyhyatt: **jaja si ¿no es tierna la escena de Kenshin con el peluche? A mi me encantó escribirla, y mira que después se viene más xD, gracias por seguir el fic, te espero en el próximo!

**Noelia**: me alegro que te halla gustado el capitulo¿y este, gracias por tu rewiew! Nos vemos en la próxima, saludos… n.n

**Michel 8 8 8: **tramposo, así que te conseguiste el libro eh… que suerte! jaja no esta muy buena la historia? Yo cuando la había leído, también, me había comido el libro prácticamente.. me lo leí de una.. xD. Gracias por seguir el fic! Y me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo.. ah y eso de que llame a Yahiko al perro.. pero si es lindo¿Qué no te gusta, aunque la idea de ponerle Shishi estaba buena.. jajaja nos vemos en la próxima! Espero tu opinión..!

**Yume Fujimi: **bueno, primero, gracias por seguirme desde el principio, siempre me dejaste rewiews y eso lo tengo muy en cuenta..gracias! segundo, asi que querias saber quien fue quien le hizo tanto daño a Kenshin? Bueno en este capitulo ya se sabe..! espero que te haya gustado!.. así que te gusta mis descripciones? Jaja pero si Kenshin se las merece no? jojojo. Y con respecto a lo del dinero, si, tenés toda la razón. Cometí el gran error, de que para decir por ejemplo _1 dólar_, seria como decir _1000 yenes _(obviamente el cambio es otro, eso depende del estado económico de la moneda, pero para dar una equivalencia mas o menos), pero bueno, ya no puedo cambiarlo, porque ya lo había publicado así, y tal vez se cree confusión, si por ejemplo, como en este capitulo de repente salga diciendo "1000 yenes" ¿me entendes, por eso no hice la corrección.. igual muchísimas gracias por haberlo dicho, porque la verdad no me había dado cuenta..jeje xD (para variar ¬¬..) n.n te agradezco tu apoyo, te espero en el próximo capitulo! Saludos!

**Shisuka: **¿así que no era lo que te esperabas? Bueno al verdad que tenés razón… el titulo no dice mucho en sí ¬¬…, jeje, pero me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero que el capitulo este haya sido de tu agrado también… y comparto con vos.. que lindo Kenshin con su camisa negra! Que imagen.. no? xD jajaja , saludos! Espero que sigas leyendo el fic!

**Mari: **bueno muy lindas las cosas que me dijiste, gracias! me alegro que te este gustando el fic.. y que ojala que siga siendo de tu agrado.. espero tu opinión de este capitulo también.. saludos!

**CiNtHiA:** ¿y como va el dolor de cabeza, no te hagas problema, suficiente con me hallas dejado un rewiew… gracias por los ánimos! Espero que te guste este capitulo, y tu opinión, besitos!

**€mina-dono**: muchas gracias por tus palabras y por dejarme nuevamente un rewiew! Lo apreció mucho! Espero que te guste este capitulo.. besotes!

**Mitsuki Himura: **jaja si si, Kenshin ya esta aprendiendo a estar enamorado como decís vos.. aunque, todavía no viste nada, no sabes las cosas que va hacer todavía! xD Jeje espero que sigas con el fic, nos vemos en la próxima.. gracias por tu rewiew..! n.n

**Monika-dono: **¿me demoré mucho? No quiero que me persigan.. jeje T-T. Gracias por tu rewiew! Y por las cosas que me decís, las aprecio mucho.. Me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo…n.n espero que te guste este capitulo y espero tu opinión también… saludos!

**DaniHimura:** ja¿y a quién no le gustaría tener esos poderes..? así podes ver los… ejem, sentimientos de Kenshin.. xD u otra cosa, tal vez.. jojojo y eso de lo depravada.. tranqui., yo te supero! Jajaja xD espero tu opinión y que te haya gustado el capitulo también, nos vemos.. saludos!

**Adelanto próximo capitulo:**

_-Tú... tú no quieres hacer esto todavía, ángel _-susurró_-. A no ser que quieras que los fuegos artificiales empiecen antes de tiempo.-_

_-Yo pensé que no creías en el amor, Kenshin. ¿Crees en él?-_

_-No quiero que pares-_

_-Esto se esta yendo de mis manos…, te necesito Kaoru-_

**P/d.: dejen rewiews..! no sean malitos, saludos! xD**


	8. Fuegos Artificales II

Hola! Bueno, soy novata en esto, digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir.. pero me gustó mucho esta historia que leí hace tiempo y me parecíó bueno compartirla con ustedes.. En sí, el argumento lo tomé prestado del libro "Magica Inocencia" de Susan Carroll, yo la adapté a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, y también puse nuevas escenas que son mías, como también, agregue alguno que otro personaje nuevo. El fic se ubica en la época actual.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.. (que mas quisiera yo…¬¬) si no al sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

«_bla bla_» : pensamientos

- bla bla - : diálogo normal

" **_El investigador privado Kenshin Himura era demasiado cínico como para creer en el amor. Y cuando Kaoru Kamiya apareció en su oficina requiriendo su ayuda en un extraño caso de personas perdidas, su primer impulso fue ponerla en la puerta. Pero Kaoru tenía algo que le afectaba. Tal vez fuera su rostro inocente; o su no tan inocente cuerpo. O, tal vez, el hecho de que el archienemigo de Kenshin le había dicho que no aceptara el caso.."_**

**Aviso: **este capitulo contiene **escenas lemon**, así que quedan advertidos xD

**Nota: **la frases que aparecerán durante el capitulo, pertenecen a una canción que podría decirse que me ayudó mucho a poder escribir la escena lemon. El tema se llama **_"Hold on the night"_** y pertenece a **Richard Marx**. Así que me pareció bueno poder incluirla en las escenas, ya que para mi opinión, refleja bastante bien la situación actual del fic y los sentimientos de los personajes. Si pueden conseguirla y escucharla mientras leen el capitulo, van a ver que le da un toque diferente. ¡Prueben! n.n Ahora sí al fic..

**Capítulo 8**

**_-Fuegos artificiales -_**

_**..Resguarda y mantén la noche..**_

_**(Parte II)**_

Kenshin se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio de Kaoru.

Desde los diecisiete años sabía lo que había que hacer cuando se estaba con una chica en su dormitorio, pero con Kaoru, como no, era diferente. Tal vez fuera su aspecto inocente, infantil... Pero el cuerpo que había debajo de ese casto camisón que le llegaba hasta los pies era el de una mujer hecha y derecha.

Se le secó la boca. Hasta ese momento sólo había estado acostumbrado a los camisones eróticos, en caso de que hubiera alguno y era curioso la forma en que Kaoru, con ese camisón, que parecía el de un ángel, lo excitara de esa forma.

**"_Justo cuando creí que no podría querer algo más…"_**

Kaoru se le puso delante y le pasó levemente los dedos por la solapa del impermeable.

-Bueno, señor Himura -susurró-. ¿Es que no te vas a quitar esa trinchera?-

-No es... De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas. Es una maldita trinchera.-

Kenshin Himura en su papel de resignado.

Luego se la quitó a toda prisa y la tiró a la esquina más apartada de la habitación.

-Supongo que he leído demasiado Sherlock Holmes. Siempre pensé que, cuando fuera mayor, sería un detective duro.-

-Me alegro de que hayas creído en algo en tu vida, Kenshin. Yo solía jugar a ser muchas cosas cuando era niña.-

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo él abrazándola fuertemente-.¿Qué cosas te imaginabas cuando eras niña¿Lo habitual sobre caballeros blancos y princesas hermosas?-

-No. Solía ir a cazar hadas al jardín.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Debería habérmelo imaginado.-

-Y unicornios.-

-¿Qué?-

-Unicornios. Ya sabes, esos caballos míticos con un cuerno en la frente y que sólo podían ser capturados por una virgen.-

-Debe haber poco de eso en estos días.-

-¿Unicornios?-

-No, vírgenes.-

Cuando él se inclinó para besarla, Kaoru pensó que, a partir de esa noche, habría una virgen menos en el mundo. Pero eso era algo que Kenshin no tenía que saber en ese momento. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, él parecía aún dudoso a estar con ella.

Los labios le temblaron bajo la cálida presión de los de él y cerró los ojos mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

_**.."este mundo siempre cambiante, me empuja por otra puerta.."**_

_  
_Kenshin se apartó entonces y apoyó la frente contra la de ella al tiempo que suspiraba.

-Kaoru¿estás realmente segura de que es esto lo que quieres? Porque estamos llegando al punto en el que no voy a ser capaz de parar.-

-No quiero que pares.-

-Esto te va a sonar realmente extraño, ángel, peto no dejo de preocuparme por si te fuera a hacer daño de alguna manera. Destruir toda la magia en la que tanto crees.-

-No puedes hacerlo -dijo ella riéndose-. Tengo demasiada. Así que deja de preocuparte.-

Vaya un momento para que Kenshin se pusiera tan serio y solemne con ella. ¿Cómo podría convencer a ese escéptico de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo¿De que estaba más segura sobre eso que lo que había estado de nada en su vida?

Sólo se le ocurría una forma, se apartó de él y se quitó lentamente el camisón.

Cuando la luz de las velas le dio en los senos desnudos vio como Kenshin tragaba saliva. Sabía más de cosas esotéricas que de las artes de la seducción, pero tuvo la sensación de que iba por buen camino.

Con un gesto simple y directo, se quitó lo poco que le quedaba de ropa y la tiró al suelo.

Kenshin abrió los ojos sorprendido, extasiado¿feliz? y se estremeció fuertemente. Kaoru le puso entonces la mano en el pecho y notó los irregulares latidos de su corazón.

-Esta noche -susurró-, deja que haga algo de magia para ti.-

**".._Yo vi tu sonrisa.."_  
**

Luego abrió la cama, se tumbó en ella y lo miró con tanta ansia, tanta confianza, que Kenshin sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago.

**"_..y mi mente no puede borrar la belleza de tu rostro.."_**

Si no fuera un cerdo egoísta, se marcharía en ese mismo momento. Pero ya habían llegado muy lejos y estaba alucinado por la perfección del desnudo cuerpo de Kaoru, la dulce promesa de sus ojos. Además.. ¡Maldita sea, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo… ¿Cómo podría reaccionar si no?

Fue a meterse también en la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que iba demasiado vestido para la ocasión, así que se quitó la ropa a toda velocidad, desparramándola por todas partes.

Luego se incorporó y vio que Kaoru lo estaba examinando anonadada.

-Eres un hombre hermoso, Kenshin Himura -murmuró.

-Vaya, gracias, señora. Trato de mantenerme en forma.-

Pero entonces Kenshin sintió algo extraño¡Se había ruborizado! No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo había hecho delante de una mujer. Bueno, creía que no lo había hecho nunca.

_**.."Sólo por un momento,.."**_

Se tumbó en la cama a su lado y Kaoru se juntó a él y dejó que la abrazara como si lo llevara haciendo desde siempre. El contacto de su suave piel contra la de él le produjo como una descarga eléctrica.

-Esto se esta yendo de mis manos…, te necesito Kaoru- le susurró al oído.

Pero se obligó a sí mismo a simplemente abrazarla por un momento, deseando por una vez no ser un tipo listo. No saber las cosas que había que decirle a una mujer para agradarla en momentos como ése, algunas de las cosas que estaba pensando. Tales como lo encantadora que era, lo bien que lo hacía sentirse a él, un humilde mortal que había caído bajo su encanto. Que no tenía mucho que ofrecer en lo que se refería a sueños y magia, pero si ella podía encontrar algo en su cansado corazón, era bienvenida a hacerlo.

_**.."déjame refugiarme en ti.."**_

Pensamientos increíbles para un tipo como él. No era de extrañar que no le saliera ninguno. Falto de palabras, se expresó de la única manera que podía, con su contacto, sus besos, el lenguaje de su cuerpo. Expresar lo que sentía… La besó y su lengua entrando y saliendo fue como un preludio de lo que estaba por venir.

Kaoru se apretó contra él; cada movimiento, cada agitación de su cuerpo fue como un tormento y le elevaba la temperatura un poco más. Sus pequeños y delicados dedos lo recorrieron, tímidamente al principio, luego cada vez más audazmente, explorando los contornos de su pecho, los músculos que se tensaban bajo sus caricias...

Esa mujer siempre había sido capaz de afectarle con un leve toque, pero él no quería que todo sucediera entre ellos dos demasiado aprisa. Deseaba... deseaba que esa noche durara para siempre.

_**"..Resguarda la noche.."**_

Contuvo la respiración cuando los dedos de Kaoru bajaron más, sobre su estómago, y se cerraron sobre su sexo. Su placer fue agudo, exquisito, cuando ella lo tocó allí y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para tomarle la mano y detenerla.

-Tú... tú no quieres hacer esto todavía, ángel -susurró-. A no ser que quieras que los fuegos artificiales empiecen antes de tiempo.-

Se arrepintió nada más decirlo. Vaya una cosa cariñosa para decirle a una chica en esos momentos. Por que quería ser cariñoso, quería demostrarle ternura, aunque un tipo como él nunca la hubiera tenido, pero la sacaría de donde fuese…para ella.

**"**_**..mantén los recuerdos.."  
**_

Pero Kaoru se limitó a sonreír.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Preparar la mayor cantidad de fuegos artificiales, aunque tú sólo tengas que verlos, Kenshin.-

Lo hizo tumbarse de espaldas y se subió encima. Luego le besó por todo el pecho. Kenshin se dejó hacer, saboreando todas las sensaciones que le estaba produciendo, la suave textura de su piel, el roce de sus cabellos, su olor fresco y limpio, el suave peso de sus senos contra el pecho, las caricias de sus manos, la cálida humedad de su boca...

Para Kenshin era algo nuevo rendir el control de la situación. Y también era nuevo para Kaoru ser la dominante. Estaba más sorprendida por su audacia que cuando descubrió sus poderes paranormales.

Magia. Fuegos artificiales. A pesar de su inexperiencia, se senda guiada por un instinto tan fuerte y misterioso como las sensaciones que se estaban despertando en su cuerpo. De alguna manera, sabía exactamente lo que Kenshin necesitaba, dónde tenía que tocarlo, que acariciarlo, que amarlo, ya que sus necesidades eran las mismas que las de ella.

Estaba fascinada por cómo sentía sus músculos a través de la piel, de lo diferente que era su cuerpo del de ella, más rudo, más fuerte. Su misma masculinidad la excitaba y la hacía desear ser más consciente de su feminidad, haciéndola desear fundirse con él.

Kenshin se tensó y su respiración se aceleró, así que Kaoru se sintió orgullosa de su poder.

Sólo dudó cuando sus dedos se acercaron demasiado a las cicatrices del hombro y la de la mejilla de él. Nunca la había visto de otra forma que en sus visiones y al verla se llenó de ternura. No importaba lo duro que él pretendiera ser, esa pequeña marca en su piel siempre sería un recuerdo de su vulnerabilidad.

Se inclinó para besársela, pero Kenshin se lo impidió.

-No lo hagas, ángel -le dijo.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque es desagradable.-

-Para mí no lo es.-

Entonces apretó los labios contra la cicatriz con un beso más cariñoso que lo que él se hubiera imaginado que podría ser cualquier beso.

**"_..Desearía poder darte algo más.."_**

Sintió que algo se tensaba en su interior, en la zona donde se supone que debía tener el corazón. Una sensación cálida y más profunda que el deseo. Cuando Kaoru levantó la cabeza, no le habría sorprendido que ella hubiera hecho alguna clase de magia y la cicatriz hubiera desaparecido.

Seguía allí, pero de alguna manera, ya no parecía tan desagradable como antes, como si algo del dolor y el recuerdo hubiera desaparecido.

**"_..y eso sería poder ser tuyo.."_**

Tal vez porque en ese momento era incapaz de recordar la existencia de nada que no fuera Kaoru. Le apartó el cabello azabache de la cara y la besó en la boca con anhelo comprimido. A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba más que listo, ansioso por hundirse profundamente en ella, no era suficiente. Quería que ella estuviera tan ansiosa como él mismo.

-Es mi turno ahora -murmuró-. Vamos a ver si puedo hacer un poco de magia contigo.-

Tomó uno de sus senos en la mano y se lo acarició de una manera que hizo que ella se sintiera como si por las venas le corriera metal fundido.

La besó en el cuello y luego ella notó su cálida respiración en el valle entre sus pechos, momentos antes de que sus labios se cerraran sobre uno de sus pezones y empezara a frotárselo con la lengua con experiencia y ternura, en simples palabras: una caricia tormentosa.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer. Nunca había pensado mucho en los misterios de su propio cuerpo, pero Kenshin los estaba descubriendo uno a uno. Él la acariciaba de una manera como si en cualquier momento se fuese a romper, como si ella fuese un frágil jarrón de porcelana. Los músculos de ella se tensaron involuntariamente cuando la mano de él le bajó por el vientre acariciándolo, depositando besos a la vez y se insinuó entre sus muslos para alcanzar el punto desde donde parecía irradiar todo su calor.

**"_..¿Cómo podemos explicarlo?.."_  
**

El destello de placer fue tan intenso que Kaoru se arqueó buscando todo el contacto posible con los dedos de Kenshin. Y ella se había imaginado que le podía enseñar algo de fuegos artificiales a ese hombre. Él probablemente llevaba encendiéndolos desde la pubertad.

-Oh, oh... -gimió-. Tiene unas manos muy hábiles, detective. -

Kenshin se rió.

-Sí. Una vez tuve un profesor de música que me dijo que debía tocar el violín, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado aprendiendo otras cosas.-

Y se lo demostró frotándola rítmicamente su punto más sensible. Un leve gemido se le escapó a Kaoru y se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas.

-Oh, Kenshin -jadeó ella-. Yo... quiero...-

-¿Qué quieres, mi amor?- susurró

-A ti. Quiero que seas parte de mí.-

-Ya lo soy.-

Kenshin dudó de por qué había dicho aquella tontería romántica, pero casi se creyó que era cierta¿por qué no lo era no, ya no estaba seguro, ya de nada estaba seguro…

**"_..algo que nos tomó por sorpresa.."_**

La hizo separar las piernas lentamente y se preparó para introducirse en ella. Estaba húmeda y lista para él, pero nunca había conocido a una mujer que fuese así. Una vaga sospecha se le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Podía ser posible que ella todavía...?

Ese pensamiento desapareció al momento siguiente, cuando se aferró a la cadera de su amante y su unión fue completa.

Kaoru reprimió un grito. El breve momento de dolor que experimentó cuando él entró, desapareció enseguida, dejándola luego perdida en las sensaciones de Kenshin llenándola con su calor. Era extraño y maravilloso.

**"_..promesas en vano.."_**

Le parecía tan bien, tan natural, que sus cuerpos fueran uno, que no hubiera más barreras entre ellos, que fueran dos partes del mismo todo... Cuando Kenshin empezó a moverse en su interior, el dolor inicial dio paso al placer. Kaoru se agitó bajo él, con los ojos semicerrados...

**"_..El amor es verdadero __pero disfrazado.."_**

Kenshin trató de ir despacio, de ser amable y cariñoso, pero Kaoru no le dejó. Acompañó cada poderoso empujón de su cuerpo, suplicándole más, besándolo febrilmente, exigiéndole que no se dejara nada. Todo su barrera de cinismo se caía a pedazos frente a ella, sentía a ese ángel agitarse debajo de él, y el sólo podía susurrar su nombre al oído guiado por la pasión y algo más.

-Oh Dios, esto es el paraíso…, así, si así pequeña- Kenshin parecía hablar para sí mismo que para Kaoru.. se sentía..¿Cómo explicarlo?

-¡Kenshin!-

**  
**

Cada sentido de ella estaba sincronizado con él, así que no la sorprendió cuando su mundo explotó en un destello de color, pero esta vez no hubo terribles imágenes paranormales, sólo una simple revelación, clara como el agua.

Amor... Amaba a Kenshin Himura y lo amaría siempre.

Con un apagado gemido de alegría, Kaoru se agarró a Kenshin firmemente cuando su pasión alcanzó la cima, estremeciéndose dentro de ella y dejándola temblando.

**"_..¿Qué pasará ahora?.."_  
**

Era imposible y Kenshin lo sabía, pero podía decir el momento exacto en que Kaoru alcanzó la culminación. Fue en el mismo momento en que su propio placer se intensificó tanto que llegó casi a ser doloroso. La sensación fue demasiado fuerte para resistirla y se tuvo que rendir; la rendición más dulce que había conocido en su vida.

Cuando Kenshin llegó al clímax y se desplomó sobre ella, Kaoru sintió que este murmuró entre un gemido agudo algo en su oído, pero el placer era tan grande que no pudo reconocer lo que le había dicho, sólo podía sentir el cuerpo caliente de su amante respirando en su cabello jadeando con la respiración entrecortada por la pasión reciente, mientras seguían agarrados como personas que hubieran sobrevivido a una tormenta.

**"**_**..¿Acaso nosotros rompemos otra regla¿Y permitimos que nuestros viejos amantes hagan el ridículo?.."  
**_

Kenshin apenas se podía creer lo que acababa de suceder entre Kaoru y él. El sexo era normalmente un asunto de prueba y error, normalmente nunca iba tan bien la primera vez... tan perfectamente. Era como si lo hubieran hecho juntos docenas de veces, como si conocieran el cuerpo del otro mejor que el suyo propio.

No se le podía llamar sexo. Era... no sabía lo que era. Magia. Fuegos artificiales... Podía jurar que él había visto fuegos artificiales y...le había hecho el amor con locura, tal vez eso era, había hecho por primera vez el amor, no sexo, si no amor. Un momento.. ¿Kenshin Himura hablando de amor?

Y también podía jurar que, por fin, había perdido la cabeza. Pero en ese momento, con Kaoru en sus brazos, no la echaba de menos.

**"****_..Yo no sé como dejar de sentirme de esta manera.."  
_  
**

Fue a decirle algo, pero no se le ocurrió qué hasta que vio que de nuevo funcionaba el despertador.

-La electricidad ha vuelto -murmuró por fin. Casi gimió en voz alta, otra frase romántica, guiado por lo vulnerable que se sentía y el torbellino de sentimientos que se desataba dentro de él. Kaoru se incorporó lo suficiente para mirar y luego se pegó de nuevo a él.

-Es cierto. Pero no me importa. Sigo prefiriendo las velas.-

Era raro, pero él también. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo que la iluminación de las velas podía hacerle a una habitación, la podía transformar en un lugar romántico o siniestro.

Deseó agradecerle que le diera una noche de paz, lejos de su pesadilla, de las horribles implicaciones de la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo del impermeable. Pero cuando a ella se le escapó un pesado suspiro, se preguntó si aquello habría sido tan bueno para ella como lo había sido para él.

**"_..Resguarda la noche.."_**

-¿Estás bien, muñeca? -le preguntó-. Quiero decir que si te ha ido bien.-

Ella sonrió.

-Oh, sí, ha sido maravilloso. Sólo estaba pensando algo... tonto.-

-Cuéntamelo.-

-Sólo deseaba que hubiera sido tan especial para ti como para mí. Que también hubiera sido tu primera vez.-

-¿Primera vez para qué?-

-Para nada -respondió ella escondiendo el rostro.

-¿No estarás tratando de decirme que era la primera vez que...¿Que todavía eras...?-

Trató de verle la cara, pero Kaoru la escondió más todavía.

-¡Kaoru¡Lo eras¡Seguías siendo virgen!-

-¿Es que es ilegal?-

**"_..mantén los recuerdos.."_**

Pero Kenshin no se pudo reír de ello. Se sentó en la cama tan de repente que la cabeza de Kaoru cayó sobre el colchón.

-Hubo un momento en que casi lo sospeché, pero pensé que era imposible. Tienes que tener casi...-

-Veintitrés años -respondió Kaoru-. Ya te dije que siempre he sido un poco diferente-

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo¿Manteniéndote para el hombre adecuado?-

-Algo así.-

-Entonces, te has equivocado, ángel-

-No lo creo -le dijo ella tirando de él hasta que logró que se tumbara de nuevo a su lado-. No es para tanto, Kenshin. Aunque supongo que ahora voy a tener que dejar de tratar de cazar al unicornio.-

Por supuesto, ella estaba bromeando, pero Kenshin se sintió como si la hubiera engañado de alguna manera. Un embustero, un ladrón que hubiera robado lo más preciados de los tesoros, tan sólo por ceder a sus impulsos Tal vez su primera vez debiera haber sido más romántica. Con la luz de la luna y unas rosas. Con un tipo vestido con su mejor traje y oliendo a colonia cara. El tipo adecuado. El Príncipe Azul en persona.

No importara lo bien que lo hiciera Kaoru besándolo a él, por la mañana seguiría siendo un sapo, maldita sea, un sapo que no la merecía.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho -gruñó.

-Pero entonces tú podrías haber parado.-

-No.-

Kenshin sabía perfectamente que él no podría haberse sacrificado tanto. Los sapos egoístas eran incapaces de ello.

**_.."si tan sólo pudiera ofrecerte algo más.."_  
**

-Pero podría haber tenido más cuidado, haber tratado de hacerlo mejor para ti.-

-No podría haber sido mejor -dijo ella acariciándole el pecho.

Su ego masculino debía haberse enorgullecido. Debería haber hecho algún comentario ingenioso y dejarlo así. Pero de alguna manera, el ser el primer amante de Kaoru llevaba demasiada responsabilidad y no estaba seguro de poder soportarla.

**"_..Bien, pienso que he sido sincero con todo el mundo menos conmigo mismo.."_  
**

Cuando quedó en silencio y mirando al techo, Kaoru se apretó contra él y le dijo:

-Vamos, Kenshin, yo no puedo ser la primera mujer que hayas conocido que fuera... inexperta.-

-Normalmente no saco a mis conquistas de los conventos, Kaoru. La mayoría de las chicas que he conocido trabajaban en barras americanas o en salones de strip-tease.-

Después de una breve duda, Kaoru le preguntó:

-¿Fue en uno de esos sitios donde conociste a tu ex esposa?-

-No, la encontré en una torta.-

Casi se rió ante la mirada de confusión de Kaoru.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas de despedida de soltero y Tomoe era la bailarina exótica que salía de la torta. Yo debía estar borracho, pero la vi y me sentí como si me hubiera caído encima una tonelada de ladrillos. Después de un vertiginoso fin de semana juntos, terminamos casándonos.-

-Suena terriblemente romántico.-

-No sé nada de eso. Nos parecíamos mucho, ya que Tomoe también había tenido una infancia bastante dura. Los dos éramos chicos listos de la calle y supongo que nos comprendimos. Nos reímos mucho, hasta que la torta se acabó.-

Hasta que Enishi Otowa apareció en escena mejor dicho. Pero ese pensamiento no despertó en él el dolor habitual. La verdad era que, estando allí tumbado y con Kaoru, nada de lo que había sucedido con Tomoe parecía importante.

**"**_**..Y de la forma en tu haces sentir libre a mi corazón.."  
**_

Kaoru se puso una almohada sobre los senos y la abrazó; parecía pensativa y Kenshin se maldijo a sí mismo por estar tan torpe esa noche. Le había hablado de su ex esposa a la mujer con la que acababa de hacer el amor.

**"_..Cada vez que veo dentro en tus ojos estoy completamente desarmado.."_**

Le quitó la almohada y la abrazó.

-¿Y tú, ángel? -le preguntó-. ¿Vas a decirme que no ha habido nadie que te haya tentado para que perdieras tu virtud hasta que he aparecido yo?-

Ella sonrió.

-Supongo que debe haber habido uno. Tuve una relación muy cercana con un empleado del banco donde trabajaba. Soujiro Seta.-

-Kaoru, ninguna mujer puede tener una relación muy cercana con un tipo que se llame Soujiro Seta.-

-Era un hombre muy bueno, Kenshin. Un perfecto caballero, algo raro en esta época. Muy amable y simpático.-

-¿Y qué pasó? -gruñó él sintiéndose celoso-. ¿Por qué no terminaste casándote con el señor Perfecto?-

¿Qué rayos le pasaba, hace un rato estaba enojado por que Kaoru fuese virgen y él fuese su primer amante, pero ¿a quién quería engañar, ese Seta no le había hecho el amor, peor él sí, Kaoru era suya. La sola idea que otro la hubiera tocado, lo ponía enfermo, tenia suerte que ese tipo estuviese lejos.. si no, él... ¿Si no él que¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Celos Kenshin Himura? se preguntó a si mismo, era raro como ese ángel despertaba nuevas sensaciones en él.

**"**_**..Y eso es por que la única por la que he estado buscando esta aquí mismo.."  
**_

-Estábamos casi comprometidos, pero entonces fue cuando yo tuve mi gran revelación y decidí cortar. El pobre Soujiro no supo como tomárselo.-

-Así que te dejó.-

-No, lo dejé yo. Ya ves, Kenshin, siempre he tenido que tratar con mucho escéptico. No podía casarme con un hombre que no creyera en lo que yo, que no me aceptara por lo que soy.-

-Pero sin importar lo que creyera, ese Soujiro no te habría dejado ir si los dos hubieran estado realmente enamorados.-

-Yo pensé que no creías en el amor, Kenshin. ¿Crees en él?-

-Bueno, yo...-

Sus miradas se encontraron y la de él le quitó la respiración a Kaoru. Pero la vela se apagó en ese preciso momento y los dejó a oscuras.

Entre las sombras, ella notó como Kenshin se apartaba un poco.

**"_..Resguarda la noche…"_**

-Por supuesto, no creo en todo eso del amor verdadero. Sólo te estaba diciendo... Bueno, no sé qué te estaba diciendo. Suelto un montón de tonterías cuando estoy cansado. ¿Te importaría si dejáramos de hablar y nos durmiéramos?-

-No. Supongo que no -dijo ella ocultando su decepción.

-Muy bien.-

Kenshin no se dio la vuelta para presentarle la espalda, pero Kaoru se dio cuenta de su retirada, muy a pesar que la seguía teniendo en sus brazos.

Contuvo un suspiro. ¿Qué se había esperado¿Una declaración de amor apasionada¿Alguna demostración de ternura por fin?

**"_..mantén los recuerdos.."_**

Cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba dormido, lo tapó con la manta y susurró:

-Te amo, Kenshin Himura. Te amo. Y creo que el paraíso significa para nosotros el habernos encontrado, creas o no en estas cosas. Tal vez yo pueda creer lo suficiente por los dos.-

**"_..desearía poder darte algo más.."_  
**

Eso lo dijo muy suavemente, para no despertarlo.

-Duerme, Kenshin -dijo besándolo en la frente-. Porque yo estoy aquí y atraparé todos tus malos sueños esta noche.-

**"_..resguarda la noche.."_**

**Fin Capitulo 8**

**------------------------------**

**Holaaaaaaaaa¿Cómo andamos, bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir¿les gustó¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?. Este es mi primer lemon, por eso advertí antes, para después no admitir quejas.. T-T jajaja. Los que ya habrán leído el libro, se habrán dado cuenta que cambié muy a mi manera el lemon original, digamos que, lo alargué un poquito más y le agregué un par de cosas. Espero que halla sido de su agrado, y no haber decepcionado a nadie, igual me gustaría mucho saber su opinión, como siempre.**

**No se si es mala noticia para ustedes, pero me voy de vacaciones:), lo cual significa que no podré actualizar hasta mas o menos dentro de 2 semanas o tal vez más…, así que veré, si antes de irme, subo el capitulo 9, o mismo durante mis vacaciones mientras voy a un cyber, eso depende de ustedes.. y sus reviews… jojojo ( si si otra vez me salió el chantaje, jaja ¬¬)**

**Los voy dejando, por que ando media corta de tiempo, (haciendo las maletas n.n), nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, cuidensen..! saludotes..**

**Kitaniaryu**

_Reviews: (por orden de llegada)_

**Manasha: **bueno, muchas gracias! Me alegro que te este gustando el fic.. espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado también.. espero opiniones! saludos n.n

**Edith**: si si estaría bueno.. aunque me imagino que Kenshin con esos poderes¿se va a aprovechar un poquito no, va a mirar en donde no se debe… jajaja, aunque muy buena la idea, la tendré en cuenta.. gracias por opinar y espero que lo hagas de nuevo..besos

**Michel 8 8 8:** hola "tio con suerte" ¿como va? jaja, si de enserio que tuviste suerte.. yo intenté conseguir el libro, pero nada. ¬¬ ¿así que te gustó el capitulo que viene ahora, bueno a mi también la verdad, aunque bueno, ahora vas a poder comparar ambos, y me gustaría mucho que me dieras tu opinión, ya que leíste el original¿si, gracias por seguir el fic! Nos vemos!

**Monika-dono:** bueh… ¿qué te puedo decir a vos loquilla, que ya no sepas? Jaja. Acá tenés la actualización que me pediste: lunes! Como te habia prometido, así que bueno, espero tu opinión y si te gusto el lime o no¿dale, muchos besos, nos vemos!

**Naoko L-K**: gracias! Si pensaste que antes se había puesto bueno¿y ahora? ;) Jaja, espero que halla sido de tu agrado el capítulo, opiniones! saludos..

**Jimena Himura:** jaja si si ¿quién no querría tener ese apellido? T-T. ¿Te gustaría que escribiera mas de un capitulo? No daría a basto! No sabes lo vueltera que soy para escribir apenas uno, cambio, escribo, borro, vuelvo a escribir.. nunca me decido! jaja . Me encantaría que me agregaras en el msn, mi dirección no te la pongo acá, por que no me lo permiten (y si lo hago, lo borran ¬¬), pero está en mi profile, sácala de ahí.. espero tu opinión respecto de este capitulo y que te halla gustado.. nos vemos, saludos!

**Ane himura: **ya actualice! No soy tan mala.. bueno un poquito.. jojojo :P, me alegro que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior ¿y este, espero tu opinión, gracias por tu review, saludos!

**CiNtHiA: **epa! Así que tenes una idea de quién es Kai? Ya lo descubriste! T-T, bueh… ¬¬'jajaja me atrapaste.. ya veremos si es quien vos decís..! jojojo, espero tu opinión de este capitulo! Saludos…

**Gabyhyatt**: no te culpo, yo también me lo había bajado de librodot jejeje, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo, aunque bueno vos ya sabes el final.. asi shhhhhhh! ;) Si? También me había llevado una sorpresa cuando lo leí¿muy bueno no, espero tu opinión, saludos!

**AB: **bueno muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo y que opines! Saludos!

**Yume fujimi: **aja, lemon ya! n.n ¿Muy pronto, bueno digamos que la historia no es larga, así que ya tenia que poner si o si esta escena.. y lo de hiko… bueno no te puedo adelantar nada, pero en los próximos capítulos ya se va a revelar.. me alegro que te haya gustado mis descripciones.. que amable, gracias! T-T. Y por lo de Enishi… tranqui, ya va a tener motivos Kenshin para molerlo a palos! jajaja xD . Lo de respecto a tu pregunta, si puede ser que aparezca otro personaje en el fic, por lo menos ya le di entrada a Soujiro, el cual le va a causar unos cuantos dolores de cabeza a Kenshin.. jejeje, tal vez agregué otro mas, pero la historia no es muy larga, yo había dicho once capítulos mas o menos, aunque me han pedido que agregara más, no estoy segura aún.. . Espero tu opinión para este capitulo, gracias por seguir la historia, saludos!

**Nice renovada:** jajaja ya sabes que pasó… ¿te gustó? xD, gracias por tu review, espero tu opinión para este capitulo también, besos!

**kaorudono8:** bueno acá tenes la actualización, jojojojo, no te me mueras de la impaciencia, espero tu opinión y que te halla gustado! Besos

**Maat Sedmet**: bueno, te traigo el nuevo capitulo, y me alegro que te guste la historia! espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, y tu opinión también, saludos!

**Kaorukenshin.himura: **muchas gracias por lo que me decís! Que amable T-T, espero tu opinión que te guste este capitulo también.. aunque, eso de que ¿hay mucha gente de que esta esperando mi actualización? Ojala! Jeje xD, nos vemos , saludos!

**Adelanto próximo capitulo:**

_-¿Qué has hecho¿Has espolvoreado un poco de polvo de hadas sobre mí?-_

_-Porque aunque lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido algo realmente espectacular, la verdad es que somos dos personas muy diferentes, Kaoru.-_

-_Se está muriendo. Es a eso a lo que se refiere con lo de que lo suelten. Se va a ir. Para siempre.-_

_-Yo, yo... yo te…-_

**P.d: Espero reviews como siempre, nos sean malitos, si? xD Sayonara matta ne!**


	9. Diferencias

Hola! Bueno, soy novata en esto, digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir.. pero me gustó mucho esta historia que leí hace tiempo y me parecíó bueno compartirla con ustedes.. En sí, el argumento lo tomé prestado del libro "Magica Inocencia" de Susan Carroll, yo la adapté a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, y también puse nuevas escenas que son mías, como también, agregue alguno que otro personaje nuevo. El fic se ubica en la época actual.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.. (que mas quisiera yo…¬¬) si no al sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

«_bla bla_» : pensamientos

- bla bla - : diálogo normal

" **_El investigador privado Kenshin Himura era demasiado cínico como para creer en el amor. Y cuando Kaoru Kamiya apareció en su oficina requiriendo su ayuda en un extraño caso de personas perdidas, su primer impulso fue ponerla en la puerta. Pero Kaoru tenía algo que le afectaba. Tal vez fuera su rostro inocente; o su no tan inocente cuerpo. O, tal vez, el hecho de que el archienemigo de Kenshin le había dicho que no aceptara el caso.."_**

**Capítulo 9**

_**- Diferenc**__**ias -**_

-Buenos días, señor Himura.-

La voz era alegre y ligera, como las alas de las hadas. Kenshin pensó que debía estar soñando. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo despertara el tipo que vivía al lado de su casa con la música a todo volumen o por el camión de la basura.

Pero la voz aterciopelada volvió de nuevo.

-Buenos días, Kenshin.-

Gimió y se obligó a abrir un ojo y luego el otro. Se vio en una especie de lugar todo decorado con colores pálidos e iluminado por una luz brillante.

Y, en medio de esa especie de nube, dándole de lleno la luz del sol, estaba un verdadero ser celestial, con una bata de terciopelo y el cabello azabache sobre los hombros. Y tenía en las manos una taza de...

¡Café! Kenshin olfateó el aire y un aroma tentador le llenó la nariz. Debía estar muerto y en el paraíso. Era mejor que agarrara la taza y al ángel antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que había habido un error. Se sentó en la cama y se obligó a abrir los ojos, por lo que se dio cuenta de que el ángel era Kaoru que le sonreía.

Él rostro de Kaoru. La habitación de Kaoru, la casa de Kaoru. Entonces, de repente, recordó lo que había pasado esa noche. Tal vez aquella era la primera vez en su vida en la que tenía recuerdos demasiado buenos como para ser verdad.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y le ofreció el café al tiempo que le daba un leve beso en la mejilla.

-Lamento haber tenido que despertarte, pero pronto voy a tener que salir a abrir la tienda.-

-Está bien -murmuró él mientras aceptaba la taza.

Dio un trago y vio que el café era solo, fuerte y estaba caliente, como le gustaba a él. Se preguntó cómo lo había sabido ella, pero ya había decidido no hacerle preguntas como ésa.

El café pareció aclararle un poco los pensamientos.

-¿Has dormido bien? - preguntó ella.

-Sí -respondió él sinceramente-. ¿Qué has hecho¿Has espolvoreado un poco de polvo de hadas sobre mí?-

-Algo así -dijo ella con la expresión de una mujer que estuviera esperando un beso de buenos días.

El dejó la taza a un lado y la abrazó para que sus labios se encontraran a continuación. Ese beso supo a mañana, cálido y dulce.

Esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo. No sabía qué se había esperado de ella. Una leve incomodidad, vergüenza, algo de arrepentimiento quizás...

Después de todo, ella había desperdiciado su primera noche de amor con un animal insensible como él. Pero no parecía molesta, sino contenta y se fundía en su abrazo con unas ganas que despertaron de nuevo su deseo, más fuerte que nunca. Acariciar su piel, oler su perfume, perderse en su boca, recorrer aquel cuerpo con sus labios...

Pero había sido más fácil ceder a la tentación la noche anterior, atrapado entre la mística luz de las velas y la oscuridad de la tormenta. ¿Qué le pasaba, definitivamente tenia que aprender a controlar sus impulsos.

Keshin la apartó.

-Tal vez sea mejor que nos tomemos un poco más tranquilamente estos saludos mañaneros, ángel. Antes de que las cosas lleguen más lejos.-

-Es demasiado tarde para eso, Kenshin Himura -respondió ella riéndose y echándose atrás el cabello. Y tenía razón, pero Kneshin lo intentó de nuevo.

-Kaoru, sobre lo que sucedió anoche, yo...-

Pero ella le puso los dedos en los labios y siguió sonriendo.

-Supongo que ésta es la parte en la que el héroe se pone en plan noble y trata de decirle a la chica lo mucho que siente haberla desposeído de su virtud.-

-No. Porque aquí no hay ningún héroe, querida; sólo yo. Un cínico de primera. Estaba hecho un lío anoche y tomé lo que tú me ofreciste por mis propias razones egoístas. Y no tengo ni la decencia de lamentarlo, demonios, fue demasiado bueno como para hacerlo-

-Muy bien, porque yo tampoco.-

-Eso es porque tienes las nociones equivocadas de todas las mujeres de que puedes tomar a cualquier pobre desgraciado y salvarlo de sí mismo, de que encontrarás a alguna clase de príncipe debajo de la superficie de un tipo cualquiera. Bueno, eso no servirá conmigo, Kaoru. No merezco el esfuerzo. Sigues pensando...-

-No sabes lo que pienso -dijo ella acariciándole el pecho y el cuerpo de Kenshin se tensó enseguida.

-Maldita sea, Kaoru, estoy tratando de ponerme serio.-

-Y yo.-

Ella siguió acariciándolo, cada vez más abajo. Entonces a él se le escapó un sonido que era a medias un gemido y a medias risa. Estaba tratando de advertirla y ella no le estaba prestando la menor atención.

-Cielos, ángel¿qué te he hecho?-

No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que Kaoru respondió.

-Me has hecho algo de magia, Kenshin. Y quiero que la vuelvas a hacer.-

¿Era eso lo que ella creía realmente? Entonces tal vez era el momento de que él le demostrara que no era ese el caso, demostrarle que no había habido nada de mágico o especial. Y demostrárselo a sí mismo también.

La agarró y la hizo tumbarse en la cama, besándola fuertemente a la par. La respuesta de ella fue igual de fiera y sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza frenética.

Él le soltó entonces el cinturón de la bata y se la abrió, desnudando su cuerpo esplendoroso menos la zona que le tapaban la ropa interior. La recorrió febrilmente con las manos hasta que las detuvo para abarcarle los senos.

Kaoru suspiró y luego volvió a buscar sus labios apretándose contra él. Kenshin no estuvo seguro de cuando ella introdujo algo nuevo en ese abrazo, una especie de cariño que le afectó rápidamente. La bella ganó a la bestia. O tal vez ella simplemente lo estaba liberando.

Metió los dedos por debajo del elástico de su última prenda y se la quitó para que no hubiera nada entre ellos. Su masculinidad presionó en el vértice entre sus muslos, buscando la unión que ambos ansiaban.

Kaoru se abrió para él mientras lo abrazaba. Lo aceptó profundamente en su cálido y húmedo interior.

La unión de sus dos cuerpos transportó a Kenshin más allá de las sombras de su pasado.

Sólo más tarde, cuando la pasión se había disuelto, las dudas volvieron a atormentar a Kenshin. Seguía abrazado a Kaoru mientras no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta que ella le había hecho esa noche.

_-¿No crees en el amor, Kenshin¿Crees en él?-_

No, seguía sin creer. ¿No? Ya no estaba tan seguro. Después de todo, ya se había equivocado tremendamente en una cosa:

Era por la mañana y la magia seguía allí, no había desaparecido, si no al contrario: cada vez era mayor, _estaba ahí._

La tienda de Kaoru parecía destinada a abrir tarde esa mañana, ya que era mediodía cuando lograron salir de la cama y se dirigieron a la cocina para hacerse algo de comer.

Mientras Kaoru buscaba en las alacenas, Kenshin no pudo apartar los ojos de ella, la miraba con extrañeza y sentimiento de culpa. Extrañeza porque no se podía creer que una mujer tan inocente cómo ella le hubiera enseñado a él tanto sobre la pasión como nunca antes había conocido en su vida. Y sentimiento de culpa porque había permitido que volviera a suceder. ¿Por qué le parecería más pecado hacer el amor con un ángel a plena luz del día?

Tal vez porque era más difícil evitar ciertas cosas con el sol brillando. El conocimiento de que esa magia en la cama no era suficiente como para disimular las diferencias que podían existir entre un hombre y una mujer cuando no estaban en ella. Su experiencia con Tomoe le había enseñado eso demasiado bien.

Y lo cierto era que nunca había habido dos personas más diferentes que Kaoru y él. A pesar de todas su exóticas creencias, Kenshin estaba descubriendo que ella era una persona de lo más doméstica. Su apartamento era más pequeño que el de él, pero estaba lleno de toques femeninos, flores en las ventanas, galletas en la fuente de las galletas, servilletas de verdad con flores estampadas, no de las de papel que él solía llevarse de los restaurantes de comida rápida, porque no se le antojaba comprar las verdaderas en una tienda.

Y todos esos pequeños detalles que hacían de su casa ese algo intangible que él nunca había tenido y nunca tendría. Un hogar.

Ese pensamiento le produjo a la vez una extraña añoranza y un profundo arrepentimiento. Kaoru se acercó entonces y dejó una taza en frente suyo.

Luego se sentó a la mesa delante de él y Kenshin la sonrió. Se tocó la camiseta que ella le había lavado junto con los vaqueros y comentó:

-Ropa limpia, una comida caliente y una hermosa dama que hace un magnífico café. Un hombre podría llegar a acostumbrarse a esto...-

-¿Pero?-

-Yo no he dicho pero nada.-

-Estaba en tu voz, Kenshin.-

-Un hombre podría llegar a acostumbrarse a esto. Pero uno como yo no debería.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque...-

Kenshin dudó, no quería hacerle daño, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para pensarlo.

-Porque aunque lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido algo realmente espectacular, la verdad es que somos dos personas muy diferentes, Kaoru.-

-Ya me he dado cuenta -respondió ella sonriendo pícaramente.

Magnífico. Para una vez que estaba tratando de hacer el papel de hombre sensible y responsable, a Kaoru le daba por bromear.

Kenshin frunció el ceño.

-Cuando me marche de aquí, tú vas a tener que volver a tu tienda, con sus bonitos cristales sanadores y demás. Pero yo volveré a patear las calles persiguiendo maridos que engañan a sus esposas, estafadores y chusma parecida...-

Entonces su mirada se dirigió a donde Kaoru había colocado perfectamente doblada su supuesta trinchera, donde se podía ver la parte superior de la carta de su padre asomándole por el bolsillo como una sombra desagradable.

Apartó la mirada rápidamente.

-Estoy tratando de prevenirte, ángel. Soy un tipo con un futuro muy incierto.-

Kaoru lo miró pensativamente.

-¿Quieres que te lea las runas?-

Kenshin no la entendió bien y dijo:

-La verdad es que hay unos cuantos bancos que ya me lo hacen regularmente.-

Kaoru se rió.

-No las ruinas. Runas. Puedo hacerte una lectura de las piedras de las runas.-

-No sé...-

Pero ella ya se había levantado y pronto volvió con una cajita. La abrió y desparramó su contenido en la mesa. Unas pequeñas piedras planas con signos extraños.

-Esto viene de la época de los vikingos -le dijo.

Kenshin miró las piedras incrédulamente.

-No te ofendas, Kaoru. Pero no creo que nada inventado por una horda de tipos que llevaban cascos con cuernos sea una buena idea. Si esto tiene algo que ver con predecir mi futuro, casi prefiero no saberlo.-

-No. Yo no me dedico a predecir cosas como con el Tarot. Encuentro que leer las runas es más suave. Lo único que hacen es ponerte en contacto con tu guía interior.-

-Querida, mi guía interior tiene casi tanto sentido de la dirección como un sabueso que haya perdido la nariz -dijo Kenshin riéndose nerviosamente y se dispuso a levantarse.

Ya había visto a Kaoru hacer unas cuantas cosas raras y no estaba seguro de estar dispuesto a verla hacer otra más.

Pero ella le estaba dedicando la mirada. Esa que siempre hacía que él se derritiera como un helado al sol de una tarde de verano.

-¡Oh, qué demonios! -murmuró y se volvió a sentar—. Adelante.-

No era la petición más animadora que Kaoru había recibido, pero se conformó con ella. Tomó una bolsa de terciopelo de dentro de la caja, metió en ella las piedras y pensó sólo en Kenshin En su nombre. Su imagen.

Luego sacó una piedra de la bolsa y él se inclinó para mirarla suspicazmente.

-¿Qué significa? Marca una X, como si fuera a encontrar un tesoro o algo así.-

-No -le respondió ella de mala gana, anticipando su reacción-. Significa una sociedad.-

-¿Una sociedad? de eso nada. Yo siempre trabajo solo.-

-Hay otras clases de sociedades además de las laborales, Kenshin.-

Se produjo una larga y dolorosa pausa y entonces él le tomó la mano y dijo suavemente:

-Lo siento, ángel. Pero he intentado de esas otras también. Y fue un completo desastre. Tomoe y yo teníamos mucho en común. Si no pude hacer que las cosas funcionaran con ella, no me puedo imaginar que lo logre con cualquier otra.-

-Pero una sociedad no significa pensar y actuar igual. Es bueno para dos personas permanecer separadas y únicas. El libro de las runas dice que, incluso los enamorados han de dejar que el viento de los cielos dance entre ellos.-

-En mi caso, serán más los huracanes del infierno.-

Kaoru se soltó lentamente, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo ella allí. ¿Le estaba leyendo su futuro a Kenshin o le estaba suplicando que se enamorara de ella? De cualquier manera, no se puede convencer a alguien de algo en lo que no quiere creer.

Fue a sacar otra piedra cuando él se lo impidió. Se la quitó de la mano y la miró. Kaoru se esperó algún comentario irónico, pero lo único que él hizo fue preguntarle:

-¿Lees estas piedras para otras personas?-

Ella asintió.

-Y suelo acertar bastante, por lo que me dicen.-

-Como con tus lecturas de mente.-

-Oh, eso nunca se me ha dado realmente bien, Kenshin. Excepto contigo.-

-¿En qué estoy pensando ahora?-

Ella levantó la mirada y sólo se tuvo que encontrar con la de él para saberlo. El deseo se reflejaba muy claramente en ella. La deseaba entre sus brazos, deseaba ofrecerle cosas que ni él mismo sabía que tenía.

Sin decir nada, Kaoru se levantó y se sentó en su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Enterró una mano en su cabello y lo hizo acercarse para que sus labios se encontraran. El beso hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por...

Por la sombra constante que oscurecía los pensamientos de Kenshin.

Ella se apartó y le apartó el cabello de la frente.

-No te preocupes, Kenshin -murmuró-. Diga lo que diga la carta de tu padre, estoy segura de que todo irá bien.-

Kenshin había estado ansioso por besarla anteriormente, pero entonces ella sintió cómo se tensaba todo su cuerpo y su mirada se oscurecía con un reproche.

-¡Kaoru!-

Ella parpadeó.

-Lo siento. Pero cuando toqué tu impermeable, no pude evitar sentir que estaba allí.-

-Debería haber sabido que no te puedo ocultar nada -dijo él quitándosela de encima y luego levantándose de golpe.

Kaoru suspiró profundamente y se arrepintió de habérselo dicho, segura de que Kenshin se iba a cerrar a ella, pero en vez de eso, él sacó la carta del bolsillo y del sobre y se la ofreció.

-Toma, puedes seguir y leer la maldita carta.-

Kaoru se quedó anonadada mirando el sobre, por el nivel de confianza que implicaba ese gesto.

-Tómala -insistió él.

Ella lo hizo dubitativamente y Kenshin añadió:

-Léela. No es para tanto.-

Ella la leyó entonces en voz alta.

-Shinta, pronto me soltarán. Ya sé que nunca has querido tener nada que ver conmigo y no te culpo. Pero te pido que, por esta vez, vengas a verme antes de que quede libre.-

Lo que dejó profundamente agitada a Kaoru fueron las emociones que sentía procedentes de ese trozo de papel.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esto? -le preguntó a Kenshin.

-Ignorarlo. Como he hecho con el resto de sus cartas.-

-Pero ésta vez no puedes hacerlo.-

-¿Por qué no?-

Kaoru trató de encontrar una forma amable de decírselo, pero no pudo.

-Porque... porque tu padre se está muriendo, Kenshin.

-¿Qué?-

Kaoru tragó saliva y repitió:

-Se está muriendo. Es a eso a lo que se refiere con lo de que lo suelten. Se va a ir. Para siempre.-

Kenshin la miró sorprendido e incrédulo.

-Entonces¿por qué no lo dice directamente?-

-No lo sé. Tal vez no quiera recurrir a tu lástima para que lo vayas a ver.-

-¡Por favor! Si hay algo que se le da bien a mi padre es utilizar cualquier truco para engañar a la gente y que haga lo que él quiere. Si tuviera una carta como ésa en las manos, la jugaría sin dudar.-

-Tal vez haya cambiado. Puedo estar con sentimientos de una increíble desesperación y arrepentimiento.-

-¿Arrepentimiento por qué? -exclamó Kenshin quitándole la carta de las manos-. ¿Por no haber podido terminar conmigo¿Por que lo atraparan?-

-No, creo que tienes que ir a verlo, Kenshin. Hablar con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Tú mismo me dijiste que una vez tuviste dudas de si él era el único responsable de que te atacaran.-

-Bueno, ya no las tengo -dijo él, pero a pesar de todo, se le notó una cierta inseguridad en la mirada. Entonces empezó a romper en dos la carta.

-¿Qué? -gritó Kaoru-. Déjamela otra vez. Si no vas a ir a verlo, tal vez yo me pueda concentrar más...-

-¡No! -dijo él terminando de romperla en pedazos—. No debería habértela mostrado.-

-Está bien, Kenshin- respondió ella apoyándole delicadamente la mano en el brazo-. ¿No lo comprendes? No puedes hacer el amor con alguien sin permitir que se te acerque.-

-¿Por qué no? -dijo él tirando los restos de la carta al cubo de la basura-. Lo llevo haciendo toda mi vida.

Entonces la abrazó y acalló sus protestas con un beso. Tratando de distraerla a ella y a él mismo.

Ella respondió al beso por un momento, pero luego apoyó las manos en su pecho y se apartó.

-Kenshin, por favor -jadeó-. Tenemos que hablar de esto. Temo por ti.-

-No lo hagas —dijo él y trató de silenciarla con otro beso, pero no lo consiguió.

-Temo que si no vas a ver ahora a tu padre, vas a pasarte toda la vida atormentado por ese hombre de las sombras.-

-¿Es esa otra de tus predicciones paranormales?-

-No, sólo algo que siento en mi corazón.-

-Escucha, ángel —dijo—. Tengo noticias para ti. Lo tenía todo bajo control hasta que apareciste tú y empezaste a meterte con mi aura; yo puedo tratar con mi hombre de las sombras.-

-No, no puedes.-

Una oleada de furia recorrió a Kenshin, más que nada porque sabía que ella tenía razón.

-De todas formas, no es tu problema.-

-Sí, si lo es porque yo te a... -Kaoru se interrumpió mordiéndose el labio-. Desde el principio ha habido una especie de extraño lazo de unión entre nosotros. Es eso lo que te hizo venir a trabajar conmigo en la búsqueda de Kai Homura y...

-No fue por ningún maldito lazo místico —explotó Kenshin-. Fue por un hombre llamado Otawa-

-¿Quién?-

Una parte de Kenshin deseó callarse antes de decir algo de lo que se pusiera arrepentir, algo que pudiera oscurecer la luz de los ojos de Kaoru. Pero sabía que la tenía que desilusionad más tarde o más temprano. Bien podía ser en ese momento.

- Otawa -repitió- Enishi Otawa, el rey del casino, que posee la mitad del sur de Tokio. Tienes que haber oído hablar de él.-

Kaoru agitó lentamente la cabeza.

-Siempre me olvido de que no eres de este planeta -murmuró Kenshin.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese hombre con todo esto, Kenshin?-

-Es sencillo. Me advirtió que no aceptara tu caso y lleva desde entonces haciendo lo posible para amargarme la vida.-

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer él algo así?-

-Porque, por alguna razón, no quiere que encontremos a Kai Homura. Yo supongo que, en algún momento, Homura y Enishi debieron tener algún roce. Seguramente este hizo algo ilegal y Kai lo sabe... o tal vez incluso Enishi lo hizo matar y que arrojaran el cuerpo al mar con los pies metidos en cemento. Demonios, no lo sé. Mis instintos de detective me dicen que algo huele mal, eso es todo.-

-¿Así que aceptaste mi caso esperando encontrar justicia para Kai?-

-¡No!-

¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente esa mujer?

-Acepté el caso esperando vengarme de Enishi, que fue el tipo que rompió mi matrimonio. Sedujo a mi esposa.-

Kaoru se quedó pálida y en silencio ante esas palabras. Luego le puso la mano sobre la de él.

-Oh, Kenshin, lo siento.-

Se soltó con un gesto impaciente.

-Ahora ya sabes por qué estaba tan ansioso por resolver el misterio de Kai Homura. No por ningún vínculo que haya entre nosotros ni porque sienta compasión por ninguna dama muerta que perdió a su hijo. No soy ningún héroe, Kaoru. No hago nada por nadie, excepto por mis propias razones egoístas.-

-Eso no es cierto. Si tú fueras así de verdad, yo lo habría sentido.-

-¿Sí? Bueno, tal vez no tengas tantos poderes como te crees. De todas formas, este caso no ha resultado más que una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca voy a poder encontrar a ese tipo -dijo él a pesar de que aquello le dolía enormemente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo quieres dejar, Kenshin? -le preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

-Sí, y tú deberías hacerlo también. Olvidarlo. Olvidarlo todo.-

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, mándame una nota con el importe de los días que hayas trabajado.-

-No habrá ninguna nota -dijo Kenshin tomando su impermeable-. Estamos en paz con todas las lecturas parapsicológicas que me has hecho.-

-Pero yo no he hecho un buen trabajo, Kenshin -afirmó ella riéndose amargamente-. No ha sido hasta ahora que he podido ver realmente quién es tu hombre en las sombras. Tal vez debieras irte a tu casa y mirarte al espejo.-

Entonces ella se volvió lentamente, después de dedicarle una mirada llena de pena que Kenshin supo que iba a recordar durante mucho tiempo, una mirada que le dolió, no un dolor corporal, si no, un dolor que le tocó el alma, cosa que el creía que no tuviera.

Luego él se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Bastante después de que Kenshin se hubiera marchado, Kaoru seguía allí, con la garganta y los ojos secos. No estaba llorando. Sabía lo que iba a venir luego y que iba a ser malo.

Pero de momento iba a hacer caso del consejo de Kenshin y se iba a olvidar de todo.

Todo estaría muy bien... si pudiera.

Ya era tarde, Kenshin Himura había marcado con fuego su corazón y alma, ya que para su desdicha o tal vez fortuna, ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Fin Capitulo 9**

-------------------------------------------

**Hola! Como va, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad que ando media a las corridas, porque aún sigo de vacaciones.. y se me complica los tiempos para ir a una cyber.., pero bueno, tampoco es excusa, así que acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo.. n.n. Esta vez no dejo adelanto, ni tampoco contesto los reviews por el mismo motivo xD, pero en el próximo me pongo al corriente.. jeje por que la historia ya está llegando a su final y se viene lo bueno!.. xD**

**Espero sus comentarios, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me impulsa actualizar mas rápido y también por seguir la historia..**

**Saludotes, nos vemos en la próxima, cuídense!**

**Kitaniaryu**


	10. Battousai

Hola! Bueno, soy novata en esto, digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir.. pero me gustó mucho esta historia que leí hace tiempo y me parecíó bueno compartirla con ustedes.. En sí, el argumento lo tomé prestado del libro "Magica Inocencia" de Susan Carroll, yo la adapté a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, y también puse nuevas escenas que son mías, como también, agregue alguno que otro personaje nuevo. El fic se ubica en la época actual.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.. (que mas quisiera yo…¬¬) si no al sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

«_bla bla_» : pensamientos

- bla bla - : diálogo normal

" **_El investigador privado Kenshin Himura era demasiado cínico como para creer en el amor. Y cuando Kaoru Kamiya apareció en su oficina requiriendo su ayuda en un extraño caso de personas perdidas, su primer impulso fue ponerla en la puerta. Pero Kaoru tenía algo que le afectaba. Tal vez fuera su rostro inocente; o su no tan inocente cuerpo. O, tal vez, el hecho de que el archienemigo de Kenshin le había dicho que no aceptara el caso.."_**

**Capitulo 10**

_**-Battousai-**_

La posada Katsumoto, declarada como edificio histórico por los miembros del ayuntamiento, actualmente se encontraba clausurada por reformas debido al gran baile que se realizaría en él. Protagonista del paso del tiempo, el edificio estaba rodeado de un gran bosque, que a pesar de darle un aire descuidado y antiguo al lugar, no perdía parte de su encanto y atractivo. Muy a sabiendas, de que aquella propiedad era privada, no era novedad que aquel lugar se encontrara prácticamente deshabitado, producto del incidente que había ocurrido con los trabajadores, y por ello, los rumores de fantasmas en el lugar habían crecido entre los vecinos de una manera tal, que era cantado que nadie se atrevería a pisar aquella propiedad.

Aunque siempre existe la excepción.

Kaoru se encontraba en la entrada de la casona buscando la linterna en su bolso. A pesar de a ver salido al atardecer, cuando había llegado a la posada, la noche había caído rápidamente y la oscuridad consigo, siendo insuficiente la luz que brindaba la imponente luna que se alzaba en el cielo.

-¡Aja, la encontré- pronunció entusiasmada al encontrar el artefacto luminoso- pero¿Qué dem..?-

Lo único que le faltaba: la linterna no encendía. Se había olvidado de cambiarle las pilas… otra vez.

¿Acaso una persona no aprende de sus errores? No, definitivamente en su caso no. Cuando Kenshin le había preguntado por lo mismo, ella había sabido salvar la situación con las velas de la tienda, que por cierto, habían hecho aquella noche la mejor de su vida. Aunque, para que engañarse, todo el merito de aquella experiencia se lo llevaba cierto individuo antes mencionado.

Kenshin.

Él era el protagonista de sus pensamientos, y actual motivo de su tristeza. ¿Cómo podría superar algo así, apenas habían pasado un par de días desde su discusión, y ya sentía que el mundo se desprendía sobre ella. Quería verlo, sentirlo, besarlo… quería, quería…

Pero no. Había prometido no volver a meterse con Kenshin, y eso haría. Por un momento, creyó que el amor que sentía por él seria suficiente, que él con el tiempo se terminaría enamorando de ella, tal vez no tanto como ella de él, pero que con eso sería suficiente. Ilusiones. Que ingenua había sido inventado todas aquellas fantasías solo para evadir la realidad: Kenshin no la amaba, ni la amaría nunca. Tendría que aceptarlo, quisiera o no.

Y ese era precisamente el motivo de su visita a la posada. Tenia que hablar con Sakura, decirle que Kenshin había dejado el caso y que ella también lo haría. Era lo mejor, para todos. Por un lado se sentía culpable, por que de alguna manera le estaba fallando a la fantasma¿pero que podía hacer, ella no era detective, ni siquiera podía encontrar sus llaves en su departamento, y mucho menos podría encontrar a una persona pérdida hace tantos años. Buscar otro detective, era una opción descartada. La experiencia con Kenshin le era suficiente. Nadie le creería sus historias de fantasmas, esta vez se había salvado, pero seguro que a la próxima, se sacaba el pasaje directo al manicomio sin escalas. Mejor cortar por lo sano.

Sin linterna, Kaoru decidió entrar a la posada igual. Los fantasmas precisamente ya no la asustaban, así que le daba igual que hubiera luz o no.

A pesar que esa noche estaba fresca, el brusco descenso de la temperatura dentro de la mansión se hizo presente. Recorrió el oscuro vestíbulo, hasta llegar al salón principal que se encontraba lleno de decorativos aún en bolsas, y un par de cajas que se apilaban en la esquina del gran ventanal. Mas allá, en el centro de la habitación, había una gran mesa de roble con un candelabro antiguo, que seguramente los Matsuken habían conservado como decorativo, y al lado, un par de herramientas de pintura. La casa, como siempre, estaba silenciosa y sólo se oía el crujir de las hojas, cuando una leve brisa se levantaba afuera.

Todo parecía normal, dentro de lo normal en ese lugar, pero había algo que a Kaoru la tenía incómoda desde que entró.

Sentía… miedo.

Aunque eso era ridículo, porque varias veces había visitado la casona sola, había descubierto a Sakura, y nunca había sentido precisamente miedo. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Tal vez era el aura pesada que se sentía en el ambiente, o el hecho que fuese de noche y le diera un toque más tétrico a la posada o tal vez el que no podía dejar de sentir ese mal presentimiento. Si, su sexto sentido le decía que algo no estaba bien, que había mal…, que había peligro.

¿Peligro, pero ¿peligro de que¿qué peligro podría haber en aquella casa¿que se le cayera esa enorme araña que colgaba del techo en la cabeza¿que viniera Yui Matsuken y la acusara de estar ilegalmente en su propiedad? Si la señora esa ni siquiera asomaba su refinada nariz en el día, mucho menos lo haría de noche… ¿entonces qué¿Por qué esa incomodidad¿acaso sus sentidos paranormales estaban fallando, con Kenshin lo habían hecho, él no estaba predestinado para ella, como había presentido desde un principio, tal vez, ahora estuviera pasando lo mismo… Estaba aún desconcertada por los últimos acontecimientos, y eso afectaba su aura, eso era. Seguro con un buen descanso, volvería todo a la normalidad.

Ignorando las advertencias y dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, Kaoru siguió recorriendo el salón. La presencia de Sakura no se sentía, al menos si estuviera ella se sentiría más segura, pero pareciera que la fantasma estuviera durmiendo, o no se encontrara en el lugar… un momento¿los fantasmas duermen, bueno como sea, nada indicaba que Sakura anduviera por ahí, seguro que estaba jugando a algo o burlándose de Kaoru, si, a ella le gustaba hacer esas cosas.

-¿Sakura?-

Parecía que había acertado: nadie contestó.

-¿Sakura, soy yo Kaoru¿Dónde estás?-

Definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo con ella.

-¿Sakura, por favor, basta de juegos, tenemos que hablar-

Nada. ¿Pero que estaba pasando, hoy no era un día precisamente para soportar bromas. La vez anterior le había hecho lo mismo, pero era compresible, en esa ocasión estaba con Kenshin y tal vez Sakura había querido hacerse rogar un rato para impresionar. Pero ahora ella estaba sola y siempre ni bien entraba al lugar la fantasma se hacia manifiesto. Todo estaba muy raro, cuanto más rápido terminara todo eso, mejor. Definitivamente quería salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Sin mirar a su alrededor, Kaoru entró a una habitación, que por sus muebles, parecía ser un estudio. En ella había un gran escritorio, lleno de papeles y una maquina de escribir, más un par de piezas de decoración. Al fondo, había una gran chimenea, cubierta toda de mármol, y en la esquina, junto a un sillón, había un gran espejo. Sakura, en una ocasión, le contó que ese lugar pertenecía al jefe de la familia y que ahí mismo se realizaba todos los negocios que este dirigía. Las mujeres, en esa época, tenían prohibida la entrada, aunque las sirvientas podían hacerlo únicamente dos veces a la semana y bajo vigilancia masculina, para realizar el aseo. Derroche de machismo puro a su opinión. Seguramente esas cuatros paredes habrían sido testigo de infinidad de negociaciones, tratados y porque no, de conspiraciones. Era ridículo pensar que una habitación absorbiera los malos pensamientos de sus ocupantes, pero en este caso, sólo al entrar ya se notaba el ambiente pesado e incomodo.

-¿Sakura?-

Un ruido se escucho en el comedor. Kaoru se tensó. ¿Por qué tenia que hacerle eso?

-¿Sa-sakura, estás ahí?-

Pasos. Se escuchaban pasos. Y estos iban en su dirección.

Confirmado: ahora estaba oficialmente asustada. Sentía el miedo recorrer su espina vertebral, como una navaja aguda, fría. Quería salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo parecía ignorar sus deseos, sus pies estaban inmóviles plantados en el suelo. Sólo podía oír su respiración agitada y esos pasos. Si, cada vez estaban mas cerca.

Los sentía….

Retrocedió instintivamente hacia la chimenea en busca de un refugio. Alguien estaba en la casa. ¿Desde cuando Sakura caminaba, era imposible, salvo que, podría ser…

….que no fuera exactamente la fantasma la que se encontraba allí.

¿Un ladrón¿los Matsuken¿un cazafantasmas, miles de ideas se le cruzaron por la cabeza en ese momento. Una gota de sudor le recorría el rostro. ¡Estaba atrapada, la única salida era la puerta por la que había entrado… pero si escapaba por ahí, esa persona la vería sin lugar a dudas, ya que era un pasillo que conducía al salón principal. Su instinto le decía que saliera ya de ahí. ¿Pero cómo, estaba tan asustada que lo único que sentía en esos momentos era el terror traicionero que se esparcía por sus sentidos.

Miró hacia el espejo que estaba a su lado, que sin darse cuenta se había posado junto a el en un arrebato de escondite, sin saber lo que le esperaba. Si creía que ya no podría estar más aterrorizada, tendría que ir cambiando de idea.

El corazón le dejo de latir. La respiración se le detuvo. El tiempo quedo inmóvil.

Lo que vio en aquel reflejo confirmo sus sospechas.

Definitivamente no estaba sola.

Al menos, su instinto no se había equivocado.

Y no.

No era precisamente Sakura la figura que se posaba atrás suyo… sonriéndole maléficamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kenshin conducía a toda velocidad por la cuidad de Tokio. Era una preciosa noche, el cielo se encontraba despejado, y el clima era ideal. Todo era perfecto… para los demás claro está. Él nunca entraba en esa lista, siempre era diferente. Pero ese era un detalle que a lo largo de su vida no le había importado, hasta ahora. ¿Acaso no es peor el remedio que la enfermedad, si, en su caso si. Por primera vez en sus veinte nueve años, había sentido lo que era la felicidad, lo que había experimentado aquella noche fue único, había tocado el cielo con las manos. Y aún se encontraba turbado por esa persona que lo había ayudado a realizar tal travesía.

Kaoru.

Ella estaba ahí, metida en su cabeza, apareciéndole en sus sueños. Tal vez todo eso de la magia sea cierto… el al menos había caído en su hechizo. Si, estaba hechizado por aquel ángel de ojos zafiro. Esa mujer que le había enseñado tanto de la vida con su inocencia y dulzura, que le había hecho mirar las cosas de otra manera. Ella era un autentico tesoro en ese mundo cínico y cruel.

Pero…un tesoro que no él merecía.

¿Cómo podía reclamar algo así, jamás podría hacerla feliz, el era un tipo duro, ignorante del amor. Aunque¿Qué rayos le pasaba, el había echado toda la culpa al deseo que sentía por Kaoru y que una vez que saciara este, todo ese asunto se terminaría. Pero no. El hacer probado ese dulce, hizo que la deseara aún más, hasta el límite de lo insoportable.

Quería más…

Y no solo deseaba ese cuerpo. Quería todo. Desde el momento en que la vio en su oficina, había despertado en él un instinto protector. Toda esa barrera de cinismo que había construido a lo largo de los años, ahora pendía de un hilo. Ni siquiera Tomoe la había traspasado, y estaba agradecido, por que gracias a ese muro, no había sufrido la traición de esa mujer. Pero ahora era diferente¡Maldita sea! todo era diferente con Kaoru, ella era especial.

El torbellino de sentimientos que en él despertaba, lo desconcertaba, lo aturdía, lo asustaba…Y ese era el motivo por que el cual había actuado de esa manera aquel día y había desparramado todo esa sarta de palabras que no quería decir. Estaba confundido. Él, Kenshin Himura, el que se jactaba de tener el control sobre todo, sus emociones, sus impulsos, el deseo… ¿y eso qué? de nada le había servido. Una mirada de aquella mujer y lo tenia a sus pies.

Ahora recorría las oscuras calles de la cuidad para despejarse. El estar en su casa era insoportable, los sentimientos lo traicionaban. Además de que estaba todo ese asunto de Kai Homura, y ese también era otro dolor de cabeza. Enishi parecía haber desistido de seguir molestándolo, y por ahora las cosas parecían calmas.

Y eso le preocupaba.

Por su experiencia, sabia que cuando todo estaba tranquilo con Enishi, sin lugar a dudas significaban problemas. Algo estaba planeando a escondidas seguramente. Era como una serpiente, se ocultaba a esperar a su presa, observándola, estudiándola… y cuando fuera el momento oportuno, atacaría. Y para ese momento, su victima no tendría escapatoria. Sería un ataque fatal. Igual, ese hombre no le producía miedo. En realidad ya nada le producía miedo.

En aquellos años donde había sido policía, había visto el lado más oscuro de la vida y presenciado la maldad en su estado más puro. Hoy en día era lo que era gracias a ello. En aquellos tiempos trabajaba para el servicio de inteligencia del estado, era un agente especializado en rescates. A él se le designaban los casos más difíciles en donde se involucraban criminales de alto rango en cuanto a peligrosidad, aunque siempre trabajo bajo un seudónimo.

Battousai.

Ese nombre con sólo nombrarlo daba miedo. Era leyenda. ¿Quién podría creer que él era esa persona, nadie… hasta a él mismo le costaba creerlo. El "asesino mas veloz", el de "ojos paralizantes" y demás frases que se le atribuían. Battousai era su otra personalidad, la oscura. Siempre lo había clasificado así. Sus compañeros le solían decir que su expresión era aterradora., su mirada daba escalofríos, aunque solamente recordaba que en esos momentos era otro, como si sus instintos más primitivos tomaran el control de su cuerpo. Y aunque para que mentir, en muchas ocasiones le había salvado la vida, como así también la de muchos otros.

Pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. Cuando decidió dejar su trabajo, Battousai nunca más había vuelto a aparecer. Y eso era lo que el quería: que desapareciera para siempre. Perdía el control, su furia era inigualable y más si tenia su espada en la mano. Por eso había decidido ser detective, y hacer retiro del puesto de agente. Demasiado dolor, pena, injusticia. Demasiada sangre. Eso arruina el alma de un hombre y más si este ya tenía sus propios tormentos. Las cicatrices son difíciles de olvidar, de sanar.

Pero aquel ángel, con sus besos, caricias, con _amor_, las había borrado cuando estaba con ella.

Amor.

Que palabra tan simple y compleja a la vez.

_-¿Crees en el amor, Kenshin¿Crees en el?-_

Esa frase aún le seguía dando vueltas por la cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Qué era el amor¿los momentos que había compartido con su madre y apenas recordaba¿todo aquello que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento por esa mujer? No lo sabía. Todo su mundo era un mar de dudas, nada parecía lo que él solía creer. Ya nada tenia sentido, pareciera que ahora realmente hubiera abierto los ojos y visto la luz. Que toda esa magia, tal vez fuera cierta. Y él sólo se negaba a aceptar la verdad. Tal vez…

Metido en sus pensamientos, Kenshin siguió conduciendo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se encontraba frente a al tienda de Kaoru. Era gracioso, su mismo cuerpo lo conducía hacia allí. ¿Tanto era su deseo por verla, sí, demasiado. Estacionó el vehiculo frente al negocio y apago el motor para no llamar la atención. Las tiendas a esa hora ya se encontraban todas cerradas, como era de suponerse, y la gente ya se encontraba en sus casas para dormir. Pero algo le llamo la atención.

El departamento de Kaoru estaba totalmente oscuro.

Por lo visto no se encontraba en su casa. ¿Pero a donde iría aquellas horas? Esa mujer era una inconciente¿no sabia de los riesgos que podía tener si salía sola de noche, cuando la viera le daría una buena reprimenda. ¿Y si algún depravado la siguiera y

se diera cuenta que vivía sola, con esa cerradura de juguete sería como entrar a su propia casa. Y nadie se daría cuenta de lo que pueda pasar ahí. ¡Demonios, un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Si a ella le pasara algo….

Sería capaz de hacer guardia todas las noches ahí estacionado con tal de estar tranquilo de que eso no ocurriera. Y el desgraciado que osara a ponerle una mano encima, no le alcanzaría el mundo entero para esconderse, porque el lo atraparía y lo mataría, iría hasta el mismo infierno con tal de agarrarlo.

Miles de pensamientos parecidos se le cruzaron por la cabeza en ese momento. Impaciente, Kenshin camino alrededor de la cuadra estudiando cualquier movimiento sospechoso sin resultados, luego se apoyo sobre su descapotable y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar en frío, como lo hacía siempre. Una de sus mayores cualidades siempre había sido el no perder el control fácilmente y ahora era la situación que lo requería especialmente.

Tal vez Kaoru estaría en lo de una amiga, o de compras, o habría salido de la cuidad a visitar a un familiar. Sin correr peligros. Si eso era. No había de que preocuparse.

-Si claro Kenshin, o tal vez está recolectando margaritas en el parque junto a un mapache parlante que la ayuda y le hace sesiones de psicoterapia de paso- pronunció sarcástico para si mismo.

Por impulso, se acercó a la puerta de la entrada y comenzó a golpearla con ferocidad. Tal vez Kaoru ya estaba durmiendo y por eso no había luz. Tendría que haber hecho eso desde un principio. Intentó una y otra vez, pero nadie contestó. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de la casa, tal vez con el timbrazo del teléfono la despertara. Pero fue inútil, escuchaba desde afuera el sonido del teléfono que nadie contestaba. Ahora ya estaba realmente alarmado. ¿Dónde podría estar?

- Disculpe señor¿busca a la señorita Kamiya?-

Una voz había resonado a sus espaldas, al tiempo que Kenshin había acaparado que una persona se encontraba tras de él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta¿Acaso era tal su desesperación que no pudo notar la presencia de alguien, si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias eso le podría haber costado la vida.

-Si¿Sabe dónde se encuentra ella?- logró articular finalmente mientras analizaba a el individuo que tenia enfrente de él.

Era un señor ya de avanzada edad, setenta o setenta y cinco años aproximadamente según su apariencia, tenía una expresión amable en el rostro y mostraba un cierto aire de tranquilidad que Kenshin en esos momentos envidió.

-Si, ella está en lo de una amiga¿Usted es?-

-Kenshin, Kenshin Himura, mucho gusto- contestó el aludido extendiendo la mano en modo de saludo.

Estaba ya mucho más tranquilo. Le fue curioso la manera en su cuerpo se relajo al momento que había escuchado aquellas palabras. Kaoru estaba en lo de una amiga, sana y salva. Nada de peligros. Ahora se sentía tonto al preocuparse de una manera así, siempre tenia que suponer lo peor, en vez de relajarse y ver las posibilidades. La idea de que aquella mujer le pasara algo lo volvía loco¿A dónde estaban todos aquellos años de experiencia en aquel tipo de situaciones?

-Yo soy Oibore, vecino de Kaoru y un viejo amigo de Okina- hablo el señor mientras correspondía el saludo.

-Ah, si¿el tío abuelo que le heredó la tienda no?-

-El mismo. Kaoru ha tenido que hacerse cargo de ella desde que este falleció, pero lo ha hecho muy bien, a pesar de esta cuidad le era desconocida logro adaptarse mas allá de los comentarios-

-Ya veo… ¿acaso la molestan mucho?- preguntó con curiosidad Kenshin.

-Si, bastante.- una expresión de cansancio pasó por su rostro- Pero nada que Kaoru no pudiera afrontar, siempre fue una niña muy fuerte, no deja que nadie la intimide al igual que el viejo Okina- sonrío orgulloso Oibore como si estuviese hablando de su propia nieta.

-Si ella es así- contestó Kenshin con una extraña expresión en el rostro y un poco culpable, por que el también la había juzgado deliberadamente al momento de conocerla- ¿sabe a que hora regresa?-

-Lamentablemente no muchacho, cuando salió llevaba mucha prisa, mormuró algo de que se le hacia tarde y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo-

-Entiendo- un cierto aire de decepción se le noto en la voz- gracias igual por la ayuda señor Oibore, que tenga buena noche-

-No es nada, cuando quieras, que tengas buenas noches tú también-

Dicho esto, Kenshin dio media vuelta hacia el coche dejando atrás a Oibore que agitaba la mano en señal de despedida. Aquel hombre era el que había salido de la tienda hace un par de días, donde curiosamente el humor de Kaoru había cambiado desde aquella tarde. Su habitual sonrisa se había esfumado y la había visto derramar un par de lágrimas en sus hombros. Oibore sabía que eso tenía que ver con aquel pelirrojo que ahora subía al descapotable rojo que se encontraba aparcado en la orilla. Cuando Okina había muerto, el le había prometido cuidar de aquella niña de ojos grandes que solía visitar la tienda cuando era pequeña. Ni bien Kaoru había llegado a Tokio, habían hecho amistad rápidamente y ahora llevaban una relación casi como de padre e hija. Se sentía orgulloso de ella y cuando la había visto tan triste, hubiera deseado golpear a la persona que hubiera jugado con ella y herido sus sentimientos. Pero ahora que había visto sincera preocupación en los ojos de aquel individuo, todas sus dudas se habían disipado.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a su casa con una gran sonrisa por lo que había acabado de descubrir, Oibore oyó la voz de Kenshin que lo llamaba desde el Mustang y se volvió para dirigirse a él.

-Señor Oibore-

-Si, dime¿Necesitas algo?- contestó el mismo al momento que se había acercado al automóvil con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿No se acuerda, por si acaso, Kaoru mencionó el nombre de la amiga a quien fue a ver?-

Oibore entornó los ojos en señal que estaba pensando y luego de un par de segundos contestó tranquilamente.

-Si claro, si mal no recuerdo dijo que iba a lo de una tal Sakura-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Iwanbou se encontraba mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenia en frente. Finalmente la había acorralado. Desde el día en que Enishi le había dicho que se encargara de ella, él y su grupo de hombres se habían instalado alrededor de su vivienda y vigilado cada uno de sus movimientos. No quiso enfrentarla, dado que si la asustaba como tenia planeado desde un principio, ella dejaría seguramente el caso. Pero en cambio si era paciente, Kaoru los conduciría directamente hacia la persona que andaba atrás de todo el asunto, dado que tendría que encontrarse con esta tarde o temprano y él mataría dos pájaros en un tiro. Aunque, para su disgusto, pareciera que la tal "Sakura" fue mucho más inteligente que ellos, se aventajo a sus movimientos y no hizo acto de presencia en el lugar.

Era claro que no estaban jugando con cualquiera.

Sin dejar de observar a Kaoru, el guardaespaldas de Enishi, chasqueo la lengua en señal de disgusto, luego giró sobre el escritorio, sacó una especie de móvil y lanzó un par de órdenes por este a cualquiera que haya contestado al otro lado. Y en un movimiento rápido, se volvió a posar al lado de Kaoru que aún seguía en el suelo junto al enorme espejo. La recorrió con la mirada en un efecto de estudio durante un par de segundos y finalmente habló.

-Señorita Kamiya-

-La misma- respondido Kaoru, quien intentaba recuperarse aún de la impresión- ¿Quién es usted?-

-Mi nombre es Iwanbou y necesito hablar con usted, así que si coopera, no le sucederá nada-

-¿Es una amenaza?-

-Es una orden, Señorita Kamiya-

Kaoru tragó saliva. Desde el momento que lo vio sabía que no se venía con nada bueno. Observo atentamente al individuo que tenía en frente, su traje caro, el arma que llevaba en la chaqueta y el enorme corpachón que se encontraba debajo. Sin lugar a dudas ese hombre las tenía todas para jugar de matón, las cicatrices que surcaban en su rostro lo delataban. Y seguramente para su mala suerte lo era. Ella era la que ahora las tenía toda para perder. Mejor actuar con prudencia y seguir el juego, ya vería como escapar.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita hablar conmigo?-

-Creo que sabe muy bien cual es el motivo de mi visita, pero eso lo hablaremos mas tarde, ahora acompáñeme-

-¿Qué, espere¿A dónde?- Kaoru no pudo seguir con la seguidilla de preguntas. Iwanbou la tenía ya agarrada del brazo y la arrastraba hacia el salón sentándola en una de las enormes sillas del mismo y lanzándole una enorme mirada de advertencia de "no te muevas" que ella capto enseguida.

De la enorme escalera vio bajar dos individuos más y de la otra parte de la casa aparecieron otros tres hombres con pistola en mano. En total eran seis. ¡Seis, y ella que estaba pensando como huir de uno. Adiós todo esperanza de escape. ¿Qué rayos hacia ella en todo eso¿Quiénes eran esas personas?. Su cabeza no paraba de taladrarle de preguntas. Ahora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, controlándose para no llorar y para colmo le era imposible pensar con claridad. Todos lo poderes paranormales en que confiaba no le servían para nada. Estaba completamente acorralada. Ahora sentía que la desesperación comenzaba a tomar su cuerpo.

Iwanbou se acercó a unos de los hombres que acaban de llegar y dio señal a los otros para que vinieran a la mesa en donde se encontraba. A pesar de no poseer una expresión malvada, el jefe del grupo emanaba un aire de respeto y una seguridad latente de que no le temblaría el pulso a la hora de cumplir su trabajo. Aquella escena le recordaba a las reuniones de un capo mafia que mostraban en las películas, pensó Kaoru con gracia, aunque lastima que ella sea exactamente la única del otro bando.

-¿Qué tenemos?- pronunció con voz trémula el cabecilla luego de marcar un par de teclas en el ordenador portátil que le había alcanzado uno de sus subordinados.

-Nada, la planta alta esta despejada señor- contestó uno de estos, que tenía al igual que los otro cinco, un traje de color negro y un par de gafas del mismo color.

-¿Fujio?- Iwanbou se giró hacia este luego de escuchar la respuesta del hombre anterior.

-Nada tampoco, en el ala este de la casona esta despejada y los jardines lo mismo, no hay señales de ningún individuo-

-¿Hachirou?-

-El ala oeste limpia también, señor-

Iwanbou lanzó un gruñido, golpeó la mesa en forma de descarga de su furia y volvió a posar la mirada en Kaoru. ¿Cómo se le podría haber escapado¿tan inteligente era aquella Sakura que tenía planeado desde un principio dejar plantada a Kamiya?

-Parece que tu amiguita se escapó- destilo con veneno a la mujer que lo miraba con una expresión neutra.

-¿Amiguita?-

-Si, la persona con quien te ibas a encontrar, Sakura-

-¿Ustedes conocen a Sakura?- preguntó Kaoru con expresión de asombro.

-No, no la conocemos, aún- Iwanbou frunció el ceño- Pero sé que esta detrás de todo esto y usted nos llevara con ella-

-¿Qué es lo que quieren con Sakura?- ahora Kaoru entendía cada vez menos. Ellos conocían a Sakura… pero ¿Cómo¿Y ella que papel jugaba en todo eso?

-No se haga la desentendida señorita Kamiya, sabe de que hablo-

-No, no lo sé si usted no me lo dice- contestó desafiante.

Iwanbou suspiró exasperado. Cada vez estaba perdiendo más la paciencia.

-Kai Homura¿le suena?-

-Si, me suena. Estoy en busca de él-

-Bien, porque desde ahora no lo hará-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no. Yo doy las órdenes y usted obedece. No es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos el de maltratar mujeres y espero que ahora no lo sea. Limitase a escuchar lo que le digo y le aseguro que nos llevaremos bien¿Entendido?-

Kaoru entiendo bien el mensaje, ese tipo no se andaba con rodeos y si quería, tranquilamente podría vaciarle el cargador de su mágnum en la cabeza. Mejor no tentar al enemigo.

-Entendido- la mujer suspiró. ¿Tendría acaso otra alternativa?

-Bien, así me gusta- Iwanbou hizo un ademán de sonrisa fingida y se sentó en la silla continua a la de Kaoru, poniéndola frente a ella, dándole claros indicios que lo que seguía era un interrogatorio- Volviendo al tema de la tal Sakura¿Dónde esta ella?-

-No lo sé-

-Parece que no ha captado en la situación que se encuentra señorita Kamiya¿Dónde está Sakura o la maldita persona que la contrató para que busque a Kai Homura?-

-Le dije que no lo sé, además, a mi nadie me contrató para buscar a Kai Homura-

-¿A no?- el tono del guardaespaldas sonó sarcástico- ¿Entonces porque lo busca?-.

Kaoru vaciló antes de contestar.

Lo sabía: se estaba cavando su propia tumba. ¿Qué les podría decir, que la persona que la contrató ¿era una fantasma, que la tal Sakura como ellos decían¿estaba ya muerta? Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que escapar ya de ahí, ese hombre parecía de los tipos que perdían rápido la paciencia y si la cosa seguía así, ella sería la primera en observar tal acto.

Miró disimuladamente hacia su alrededor buscando una vía de escape. Omitiendo el gran obstáculo que tenia en frente llamado Iwanbou, los demás se encontraban uno en cada esquina de la habitación apoyados contra la pared, mientras que el quinto se encontraba concentrado en la computadora, aparentemente rastreando el área a través de él. Lo único que pudo ver libre era la puerta del salón, y a juzgar por sus escasas posibilidades, tal vez, si corría con todas su fuerzas podría salir de la casona y perderse en el bosque. Ahí seria más difícil que la encontrarán. A pesar de no tener mucha fuerza física, siempre se había destacado por ser ágil.

-Es un asunto personal- respondió finalmente a Iwanbou que la observaba atentamente.

-Con que asunto personal eh, bien dígame cual es- el tono sarcástico aún seguía.

-Bueno yo….-

-Disculpe señor- el hombre que estaba anteriormente en la computadora interrumpió -tiene una llamada-.

-¿Y ahora que? Estoy ocupado Fujio¿quién es?- pronunció exasperado mientras giraba hacia la persona que le hablaba.

-Es el jefe-

Iwanbou no dijo más. Tomó el teléfono que le ofrecía y comenzó a hablar por este, borrando momentáneamente la expresión ceñuda que decoraba su rostro, segundos atrás. Kaoru por su parte vio aquella escena como su única posibilidad. Era ahora o nunca. Sin pensar en otra alternativa, pego un salto de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta principal, seguida del hombre que anteriormente había interrumpido la conversación, cual había reaccionado primero a su huída. A pesar de que la habitación no era precisamente grande, ahora aquel lugar le parecía enorme.

Fujio, luego de esquivar la silla que ella le había lanzado en un movimiento de defensa, agarró a Kaoru por los hombros e intentó tirarla al suelo para detenerla, aunque esta fue más rápida, le dio un codazo en la entrepierna y logró librarse de él en un solo movimiento.

Los otros dos hombres que estaban en el otro lado de la habitación, ya se habían lanzado carrera hacia ella, mientras Iwanbou dejaba caer el teléfono al suelo y adivinando las intenciones de su fugitiva, gritaba órdenes a los otros dos que estaban al lado de la puerta para que cerrasen esta. Ante los ojos de Kaoru, todos aquellos movimientos pasaban en cámara lenta. Hachirou, quien logró alcanzarla primero, la tomó del pelo arrastrándola hacia él, aunque Kaoru aprovechó el movimiento y le partió en la cabeza de este, aquel bonito florero que había tomado antes de la mesa. Cuando diviso la salida, estaba ciega por la posibilidad de huir, podía apenas oír las palabras que lanzaban en su nombre y en la situación que se encontraba, todo le parecía eterno. Ya estaba, ya llegaba, apenas unos metros más, su salvación. La suerte estaba de su lado.

Aunque no todo depende de la buena racha.

Para cuando había caído en cuenta, Iwanbou con un ágil movimiento ya la tenia acorralada entre esos enormes brazos, mientras la estrujaba contra la ventana en señal de enojo y ante los vagos intentos de Kaoru por huir de aquella presión, levanto una de sus grandes manos y la aterrizo en la mejilla de esta en un golpe salvaje.

Toda la habitación quedó en silencio.

Kaoru podía sentir el ardor del golpe en su mejilla y el dolor que ahora comenzaba a extenderse por todo su rostro. Un leve hilillo de sangre brotó de su boca, al igual que una lagrima descendía por su otra mejilla. Los ojos de Iwanbou la observaban con autentica maldad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar deliberadamente.

- ¿Temblando Kamiya?- el hombre que la apresaba lanzó una cruel carcajada- hace un rato parecías muy valiente, eso es lo que te pasa por no hacer caso a lo que se te dice- tomó el rostro de Kaoru pasando los dedos por el golpe y añadió- si vuelves a intentar algo como esto, te aseguro que te ira mucho peor, preciosa-

-Si le vuelves a tocar un pelo, al que le irá mucho pero será a ti, Iwanbou-

Una vos fría sonó como eco en todo el salón. Iwanbou se giró rápidamente hacia el interlocutor de aquella frase. Sabía de quien era ese tono.

-¡Himura!-

-Mejor dicho- Kenshin salió de las sombras mostrando su presencia ante las expresiones de asombro que no habían acaparado de su llegada- no creo que haya un "irá" en tu caso Iwanbou - unos ojos penetrantes que irradiaban furia contenida se dejaron ver por la luz de la luna que en esos momentos entro por la ventana- si no…. un hasta siempre.-

Iwanbou retrocedió con Kaoru aún en brazos. Un espinazo de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Estaba sudando frío. ¿Acaso no era que _él _había desaparecido? Hace muchos años había corrido el rumor que aquel demonio había muerto, aunque ahora podría desmentir todo aquello.

Sabía que estaba perdido.

Aquella mirada ámbar que daba escalofríos… Aún podía reconocerla.

Porque no era exactamente Kenshin Himura el que hablaba.

Battousai había vuelto.

Y ahora estaba frente a él.

**Fin Capitulo 10**

**-----------------------------------**

**Hola¿Cómo están?. Bueno, primero quiero pedir disculpas, yo que alardeaba de actualizar temprano y tarde como más de un mes ¬¬.. jeje, pero bueh, la verdad se me hizo muy difícil poder escribir, ya que para mi mala suerte, comencé las clases y los tiempos se me acortaron bastante. Pero, como digo siempre, tampoco es excusa… así que, Gomen gomen gomen… n.n**

**Con respecto al fic, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo¿qué le hará Kenshin a Iwanbou, parecía furioso¿y a Kaoru¿y Sakura¿por donde anda metida? Justo cuando mas se la necesita…:P . Como verán, la historia ya está llegando a su final, quedan dos capítulos más nomás, que prometo, subir lo antes posible. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que hay gente que esta esperando actualización… :) y también, gracias por dejar sus comentarios, que son muy importantes a la hora que uno se sienta a escribir… Arigatou! **

**Les mando un beso grande, nos vemos en la próxima, saludotes gente!**

**Kitaniaryu**

**P.D.: Esta vez, tampoco contesto reviews por falta de tiempo ( maldita escuela ¬¬), pero no quería que pasase de esta semana, para actualizar… y por eso subí el capitulo igual.. En el próximo me pongo al corriente… muchas gracias igual… Sayonara! xD **

**Adelanto próximo capitulo**

_-Esto te va a salir muy caro-_

_-Tú no tienes idea de lo que significas para mí-_

_-Kenshin ¡no!-_

_-Mi nombre es Soujiro Seta--_


End file.
